


A Rift in Rectitude

by SBV



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Lost, Betrayal, Character Development, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rebellion, Revenge, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBV/pseuds/SBV
Summary: In a world where the Invasion of Sozin's Comet was neither a success nor failure, Zuko always wondered what it would have been like if he did join the Avatar as he had planned two years ago. Life would be simpler, but thoughts like that don't matter anymore. It was too late. Zuko had already turned his back against Iroh and went into the fleeting protection of the Fire Lord. He was given purpose again. Being the Captain of Pohuai Stronghold is a great honor, although unwanted.The Fire Lord's new pet, Zolin, travels to the stronghold for a routine visit. Zolin, a precocious war minister who is favored to be named heir in light of Azula's untimely imprisonment, finds that Zuko has little to no control over the invasive Freedom Fighters who are now backed by the Avatar and his team. That simply won't do.After an ambush gone wrong, Zuko finds himself far from his ward with the Avatar's hostile waterbender. With no other options, the two begrudgingly work together to return to their respective responsibilities.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 145





	1. Fifty-Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story diverges at the point where Zuko returns to the Fire Nation and is immediately sent away to Pohuai Stronghold to control the rebelling colonies. Over the past two years after Sozin's Comet, Zuko has been butting heads with the Avatar and company, growing more embittered by the hour. Iroh is the Avatar's firebending master and has had no contact with Zuko. 
> 
> That should cover where we're at. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Chapter One_

_Fifty-Three Days_

Every morning briefing was the same. The faces were always changing. Soldiers came and went. No one ever stayed at Pohuai Stronghold. That’s how it always was and had been ever since Sozin’s Comet. The soldiers that were stationed here lasted roughly two or three weeks before getting injured or worse. After all, their purpose was to settle down the colonies and that was never an easy job with the Avatar around. 

There were a few things that did stay the same. When Zuko was ordered to the Earth Kingdom, he thought it was going to be a temporary thing. He was told it was going to be a temporary thing. Two years is not very temporary to Zuko. 

“Good morning. To the many new faces I see in the crowd, welcome to Pohuai Stronghold. I am Crown Prince Zuko, or if you’re more comfortable with simply calling me Captain,” Zuko gave this unenthused speech every time a new company would arrive after one left. Zuko was in command of two companies equaling roughly four hundred men in his battalion. Not a whole lot for a prince. He wasn’t given much. Even the famed Yuyan Archers were not in Zuko’s control. They were needed in New Ozai. Yet, Zuko was used to this.

“There are two reasons that you are here. The first, you were stationed here despite your wishes. I suggest that you keep your head down and stay out of our way. I won’t force you to fight, but I won’t have you compromising the mission due to your timidity. And the second,” Zuko paused. His eyes were gritty and dry. “You requested to be here. You wanted to be in the midst of the revolts. Whether it’s your strong sense of Fire Nation pride that drives you or your desire to have a crack at the Avatar, I can guarantee you the blood that you seek.

“I don’t know what others have told you about the Colonies, but it is a warzone out there. This job is not for the weak of heart. There are a number of tasks this battalion as a whole, or for the smaller jobs, your respective platoons will face. Interrogations, supply caches, village raids… You will see it all.”

Zuko had seen it all. Zuko had done it all. There was a time when Zuko was ready to part with such violent actions, but it seemed that fate had another plan. What would it have been like to join the Avatar? He certainly wouldn’t be speaking to these soldiers, pretending to care.

Sometimes, Zuko wondered if these soldiers actually respected him as a leader or if they simply nodded because he was a prince. A recently honored prince. But Zuko didn’t feel like it. If this was honor, then Zuko wondered if it was even worth all the strife.

It was. Zuko forced himself to believe that it was.

“From this day forth, you are going to follow a strict schedule. At dawn, we will start our day with mediation. I understand some of you are non-benders. You are not an exception. Starting your day with a clear mind is of utmost importance.”

The new company brought more materials to the supply hub, and they needed to be firebenders. Zuko needed it. He couldn’t run this stronghold on four hundred nonbenders. Well, he could, but Zuko wasn’t thrilled about those chances. Especially with the Avatar running around. 

If only his father could have defeated the Avatar on the day of Sozin’s Comet, then the pesky airbender wouldn’t be a thorn in Zuko’s side. Zuko didn’t even pursue the Avatar anymore, and he still ruined everything. The Avatar and the Freedom Fighters only sniffed around to sabotage their supplies. How annoying.

“After meditation and breakfast, Lieutenant Jee will lead a rotation of your respective platoons in a series of drills in firebending and other techniques. You will be at your top form while under my command. I expect nothing less.”

He was grateful to have at least one familiar face at the stronghold. Lieutenant Jee. Of course, it was strange that one that once was in the Navy would be in the Infantry now. Perhaps the Fire Lord thought it would be a fun little reminder of his past. He gave Zuko some trouble back in his ‘angry at the world’ phase during his banishment, but it wasn’t like that anymore. Lieutenant Jee was the only person that Zuko truly trusted in this place. Always by his side. Always loyal.

Zuko rolled his shoulders back. The armor never quite settled on him. “In three short days, we march on to the old city of Taku. For many of you, it will be your first raid. If that is so, then steel yourself now. We have gone fifty-three days without an accident, and I intend on growing that number.” By accident, he meant days without the Avatar attacking.

A soft cough stopped Zuko halfway through his routine speech. His face fell deeper than expected. Right, how had he forgotten about that weasel of a man? 

“We are visited by War Minister Zolin,” Zuko announced. Even speaking his name tasted bitter. “He has come from the Caldera to… make a report.”

Zolin certainly didn’t look like an average war minister. War Minister Qin, who had recently passed, was certainly a character. This man, Zolin, was not the type of person Zuko enjoyed. Flawless. “Thank you, Your Highness.” He stood in a way that shamelessly showcased his fancy garb. “My name is War Minister Zolin. I am honored to get the chance to stay at Pohuai Stronghold. This is the first base and most important base of my routine checks. During my stay, I want to make one thing clear. Fire Nationals, you have a right to this land. Fight for it with all you have. The dragons have given you a gift. Use it. Spread the greatness of our nation.

“These people, the people of the Earth Kingdom, are not civilized like us. They fight because they do not know the prosperity that we can offer them, the— spirituality. They have been corrupted by their savage ways. Their spirits are weak, weaker than Agni.” He paused, allowing his brassy voice to soak in. “I fear that I’ve taken too much of your time. Please, disperse. You have much to do. You’re dismissed”

Zuko, annoyed that Zolin took it upon himself to dismiss his soldiers, waved them off. As Lieutenant Jee ordered platoons away, Zolin turned to Zuko. It was obvious that Zolin had something to say.

“What an inspiring speech, Your Highness,” he hummed, not at all sincere. “You appear much different than what I imagined. I imagined more flames and pomp. I had heard stories of ‘Prince Zuko, the village torch,’ but you seem to lack the drive. All I see before myself is a man with a big chip on his shoulder.”

“Save it.”

“Oh?” His face crinkled in amusement. Zolin liked to play games. It was clear to anyone who met him. Perhaps that was why the Fire Lord was so amused by him. 

Zuko held his ground, oozing the rancor that had long been harbored and perfected over the years. “I know why you’re here.”

“Your Highness,” he scolded. Zolin’s lips slowly curved into a smile that could only be seen as devious. “My intentions are pure. Agni as my witness. My job is more important to me than whatever intentions you think I have. It is my purpose in this war to inspect the troops, test our technologies, and win. Do you want to win, Your Highness?”

“Of course, but—”

“Then you will let me do my job.” The air between them was shaking with tension. Zuko figured that Zolin was a firebender, and was ready to test that theory. Underhanded. Conniving. Smug. “I promise you that I am qualified.”

“Usually, a person in your position has more experience. I can’t help but notice the fact that you were not Former War Minster Qin’s apprentice. You simply appeared out of thin air.”

“Not out of thin air. No.” Lies. Zuko knew how Zolin was chosen for the position. “I like to think of it as my right. I was top of my class and was under the tutelage of some of the best minds in the Fire Nation. I have read every single scroll there is on war and strategy. Prince Zuko, I am simply ideal for this position. It was my destiny. Agni himself couldn’t have picked a better person.”

Zuko turned his attention elsewhere. The recruits were starting their meditation in the inner ring, and Zolin was taking Zuko’s precious time away from him. The air felt strange. It was overcast and the mountainside was always dreary, but that was no excuse for the hair raising on the back of his neck. “If you say so…”

“Don’t you believe that you’ve been chosen by Agni for your royal ascendancy?” 

The true answer to that would have incriminated Zuko in Zolin’s eyes. And all this Agni talk was getting old. Agni had nothing to do with it. “Yes.”

Zolin smiled, pleased with his answer. Yet, Zuko felt no comfort. He was on edge. “You understand. Good. And that is why you are next in line for the throne over your scoundrel of a sister. Just mentioning her disturbs me. The next Fire Lord must be perfect, intelligent, and able to do his job.” Zolin took a moment to smooth his in-no-need-of-smoothing hair. A perfectionist just like Azula. “Say, I’ve heard of certain troubles with the Avatar. Are you able to handle the enemy?”

“Yes.”

“Without a doubt?”

“Yes.”

He looked as if he had caught Zuko in a lie. “Then prove it. Capture the Avatar.”

“I don’t take orders from you.”

The caw of a bird interrupted them. Now, it was just a staredown. Zuko hadn’t heard birds chirping this morning, so this was the first. 

Zolin laughed. His voice was full of mirth. “How could I have been so careless? Why, it’s rather humorous. Capture the Avatar? How unfair of me. That’s what got you in trouble in the first place. You couldn’t do it then.” There was no more humor, just venom. “And you can’t do it now.”

It took all of Zuko’s restraint to keep himself from wiping that irritating look right off his face. He could do it. He was the prince. Yet, Zuko couldn’t. It was clear that Zolin had the favor of his father. One wrong action and Zuko was done.

“The reason that the Avatar is still alive is because my father couldn’t defeat him. Don’t blame me for it, War Minister Zolin. You should know that best.”

That wiped the smug look off of Zolin’s face. “You speak that way about your own father?”

An explosion at the lower ring saved Zuko from digging himself deeper. For a beat, Zuko relished the quiet from the conversation. There was another, a larger explosion in the middle ring. He wouldn’t have to speak to Zolin anymore. But there was an explosion!

“To your stations!” Zuko shouted before he realized that half of his soldiers didn’t know where to go or what to do.

Zuko jumped away from Zolin, we knew where assailants were headed. They went to the same place every time. The middle ring was in danger. 

The voices of his soldiers in distress distracted him. Zuko wanted to help them. He did. But that Beifong girl and the other earthbender wouldn’t kill any of his soldiers and someone had to stop the Freedom Fighters before they blew up his new fleet of airships. Unfortunately, Zuko knew that they would get their way, but he would at least try. He always did. 

There was fire screaming against strong gusts of wind. The Avatar. There he was, right in the middle of the ring in question. Zuko grit his teeth. At least his new platoon was full of firebenders. 

Smoke filled the air, forming puffy mushroom clouds in the gray sky. Zuko shouted to the firebenders, “Douse the fires! Now! I’ll deal with the Avatar.”

In the distance, that Water Tribe swordsman and a few Freedom Fighters emerged from where the airships were kept, fire roaring behind them. The airships were lost. Why did they always go out of their way to make his life harder? Those airships weren’t even going to be used in the Colonies. 

“Avatar!” Zuko roared. “You and me! Right now!”

The Avatar turned just in time to dodge a fire lash. “Warn someone before you attack,” the Avatar teased before he pushed Zuko back with a gust of wind. 

Zuko growled and bounded towards the air nomad. If he would get close, then the Avatar would easily turn to ash. Yet, there was one tiny issue.

Iroh had taught the Avatar all of Zuko’s moves. 

Yes, after Zuko turned his back to Iroh, Iroh became the Avatar’s firebending master. And that would sting more than any slap to the face.

The Avatar was able to diffuse a stream of fire, one of the biggest that Zuko could muster. With a twitch of his fist, the fire directed to the side. Before Zuko could pull off this trick, a chuck of the earth was ripped from the ground and propelled at Zuko like a rocket. It grazed his shoulder with a sickening scrape.

“Still can’t hit me in good conscience,” Zuko stated. It wasn’t a question. It was a fact that Zuko knew burned the Avatar more than any of his flames ever could. That airbender could bruise Zuko all he wanted but didn’t have the guts to hurt him. 

The sharp scowl of the Avatar showed Zuko that his words hit. Good. “And you still can't get a hit on me.”

That does it. The Avatar would never understand how he was a living reminder of Zuko’s failure. Zuko didn’t know how he did it. White flames flickered in his palm, so hot that his wrists trembled. He never produced white fire. It was… rare like Azula’s fire. But this wasn’t him. He had nothing special about him. 

Zuko hurled it from his fist. Not directly, of course. The Avatar was fast and would dodge any head-on attack. With his swords in hand, Zuko distracted the Avatar, causing the Avatar to nimbly dance around. Perfect. With his open hand, the white ball of fire curved, Zuko’s new trick. 

The Avatar cried out as the fire landed on his bare arm. There it was. One hit. And it was a bad burn, festering already. Zuko got the idea that the Avatar didn’t get hurt much with that unbridled power of his.

Zuko would have struck again if it wasn’t for a tentacle of water yanking him into the air and effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. His next inhale was all smoke. Burning, ashy smoke that tore at his throat.

It was her. The waterbender. The one person in this world that Zuko despised more than the Avatar. Those judging blue eyes that scorned him at every chance. It wasn’t that he despised _her,_ he despised the way she looked at him. There was too much to unpack in those eyes, but what Zuko assumed what it simmered down to was disappointment. But it was so much more than that. 

“So, you’ve come to the aid of your precious Avatar,” Zuko growled, picking himself off the ground with whatever pride he had left. 

She didn’t respond with words. She responded with several ice spears in his direction which were easily melted down. That white flame was gone. 

Zuko knew it was time for their great exit. She was just a distraction for the Avatar to scurry away down the hole he came through, and he would allow it to happen. There was nothing he could do to stop them. 

This waterbender was the looming threat that came after hurting the Avatar. Zuko kicked under her feet, narrowly scorching the hem of her skirt. She was fast on her feet, washing over him with the water inside her skin. Gross. Slimy river water. 

There was a call, and she made a run for it. Zuko wasn’t ready to let her go that quickly. For a moment, the pair butted. Steam mixed with the smokey air. They were equal, heated. Each jab and kick was met with an equal pull of water. It was obvious that the waterbender wanted nothing to do with Zuko, but he would not be ignored. It was clear that the waterbender didn’t care if she killed him. She wouldn’t shed one tear.

There was a soft spot. A moment of weakness, right at her hip. Zuko went for it, ready to cut down the Avatar’s precious waterbender. End the torment. Maybe the Avatar would leave him alone once and for all. Yet, Zuko wouldn’t get to enjoy that possibility. 

An arrow clinked against the back of his armor.

It was a heavy blow, enough to knock him off his balance. But that was all it took. The waterbender needed a split second of hesitation to blow him back in a wave of water. Before he could bounce back, she froze him to the ground, effectively pinning Zuko.

The waterbender stepped over Zuko, glaring down at him with all the icy ferocity of the poles. 

“Peasant,” Zuko spat out as if it would help his position. 

That didn’t do anything but make her angrier. “Yet, you’re the one on the ground.”

Then, she was gone. They were all gone. And Zuko struggled against his frozen bindings.

Humiliated was a term too light for how Zuko felt right now, frozen to the ground and watching the dying plumes of smoke disappear into the sky. To think Zuko almost joined their cause. 

Ending Zuko’s inner-loathing, Zolin calmly walked towards the frozen prince. Zuko wasn’t sure what was worse, the waterbender glaring down at him or Zolin smugly grinning at Zuko’s failures.

“You certainly had the Avatar under control,” Zolin hummed, vaguely amused like a cat watching a wounded sparrowkeet. 

“You could have helped,” Zuko struggled, slowly melting the ice. 

He tsked his tongue, circling the prince. “Oh, no, Prince Zuko. I couldn’t expose my prowess to the Avatar. I want that to be a surprise. And, I thought you could handle one little air nomad. Well, it seems like you couldn’t even land one hit.”

“I did!”

Zolin smiled. “You might want to work harder if you ever hope to be the Fire Lord one day.” He started to slither away but paused. “It seems your precious fifty-three days has fallen to zero.”

Zuko broke the ice around his fists. He was sick of it all. There was no peace for Zuko. Not while the Avatar lived. Zuko didn’t know when, but one day he would have the Avatar’s neck in his hands. And after the Avatar, then everything would fall into place.


	2. Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko watched the troops practicing their motions from his perch. “I agree.” His eyes naturally fell on Zolin, calmly smoking from his pipe and, every so often, jotting words down. His encounter with Zolin last night still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Zolin kept his distance from Zuko, but a distanced Zolin was a dangerous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for hyping me up on the first chapter. That made me so uncontrollably happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> I forgot to add a disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_ Chapter Two _

_ Loathing _

Zuko had broken many mirrors in his lifetime. With his fist, with an unlit lantern, and— only one time— a whole chair. He couldn’t break another mirror without raising some eyebrows, so he would just have to stare at himself instead. 

Time softened the scar tissue on his eye. It was no longer tough and scaley, but smooth and ridged. But it didn’t look any less horrific. The more Zuko stared at himself in the mirror, the more he loathed himself. 

As hard as it was to believe, Zuko was happier two years ago. He had Iroh, and then he had Azula, he had Mai… but that all disappeared with a snap of Fire Lord Ozai’s fingers. Zuko had no one. 

A slow hand raised to touch his scar, but it hovered instead. His other knuckle turned white as he gripped the side of the table. There was a brief twitch towards the damaged skin before Zuko slammed his hand on the other side of the table, losing his courage. He sighed and averted his gaze from the mirror, biting his lip. It's been five years since Zuko had gotten the scar, but was still unable to look at it for longer than a minute. Zuko hung my head, shame washing over him as he stood alone in his dimly lit quarters.

No one touched his scar. No one. Not even Iroh. Not even Mai.

But there was one time… No, push it away. 

He roughly yanked his topknot down, allowing the tips of his hair to tickle his cheekbones. 

His quarters looked like the home of a vagabond. Empty other than a mirror, a table, a few discarded scrolls, pieces of his armor strewn about, and an uncomfortable bed. Zuko had never taken the time to make something of his quarters. It didn’t matter. 

Zuko was the punchline to every joke. He knew that. He was a joke to the Avatar and his Freedom Fighters. He was a joke to his soldiers. He was a joke to Zolin. And, he was a joke to his own father. 

Whenever Zuko felt failure like this, he tried to remember Ember Island. He was relaxed and at ease. There was so much hope that things would go back to normal. And, Zuko had Mai. Zuko felt validated by Mai. Someone liked him and that was enough, and he wanted to keep that all for himself. Mai was so similar to him. She understood his anger or at least pretended. Their interactions were curt, but there was something that Zuko was so drawn to. Nothing good can stay. When Zuko was sent to the Earth Kingdom, whatever Zuko and Mai had crumbled immediately. No visits. No letters. 

Two firm knocks broke Zuko from his reverie. His soldiers and Lieutenant Jee knew better than to bother Zuko while he was alone.

“Who is it?”

“War Minister Zolin, Your Highness.”

Great. Zuko would have preferred his own thoughts and melancholy. “It’s late. You’ll want your rest. We start early in the morning, earlier than you’re used to.”

Zolin ignored Zuko’s growl and stepped inside his quarters, taking in all the plainness of the room with appraising eyes. “I just  _ had _ to take another audience with my liege.”

“I was preparing for bed.”

“You were wallowing in your pity. Let’s not call it something that it’s not. You may not know me, Prince Zuko. But, I know you. I was there for your Agni Kai, Prince Zuko. I make it my business to know you, and to know your next moves. Right now, you’re going to say ‘You don’t know me.’ Right?”

Zuko didn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. It was difficult the describe his haughty features. His face wasn't anything extraordinary or significant. Zolin was smaller than most and had the kind of face that was hard to trust in Zuko’s opinion. People felt somehow magically drawn to those serious and silent features of his. 

“Don’t underestimate me,” Zuko hissed, turning from his reflection. “I know exactly who you are, Zolin.”

He didn’t take the bait. “Do you have a messenger hawk?”

“Yes, she lives in a roost in the main pagoda. Though, Red isn’t friendly to strangers.”

“You named the bird?”

Zuko furrowed his brow. He didn’t want to dive into how he was the only person who would take care of Red, and how talking to Red was the highlight of his day.

“Why are you here?”

Zolin pushed a forearm guard from his pathway with his boot. “My first calling was to be a member of the clergy. Above all, I am a deeply spiritual man. I followed my studies diligently, but there was something that I was missing. The High Sage took me to a war council, and my life was changed. That’s when I knew I needed to be a War Minister. Did you know that my family lineage can be traced all the way back to our Sun Warrior ancestors?”

“Most noble families can.”

“But my family has a special relation to our roots. We have more Sun Warrior blood in our veins than any other courtier in the Caldera. My name, Zolin, means ‘quail’ in the ancient Sun Warrior language. Not the most emboldening of names I must admit, but it fills me with pride nonetheless.”

Zuko shifted his weight. “Are you here to talk about your name, or do you have something important to tell me? I’m not in the mood for your monologues. I have many papers to fill out.” 

“Ah, I apologize, Captain,” Zolin murmured. “I do have something to tell you of importance. Well, perhaps not of importance. It is a warning.”

“A warning?” Zuko seethed.

Zolin pulled at the loose hairs on the back of his neck. “Your performance today was pitiful. How could a small group of benders trample 400 of your soldiers, and then destroy an entire fleet of airships? Do you know how much money it is going to cost the Fire Lord’s pocket? It is disastrous. And that’s just this current attack. The reason I am here is to evaluate whether you are worthy of administrating Pohuai Stronghold and, once that is concluded, whether you can test my new technological advancement.”

“My failures are unacceptable. From my years of hunting the Avatar, I know of his invasive skills. I would tell you that I strive to be better, but I know there is nothing I can do to change your intentions.”

The War Minister grinned, liking that Zuko was catching on. “You are the heir, Prince Zuko. An heir to absolute power. You have Princess Azula to thank for that opportunity. She had it all in her hand, but she got too greedy. That’s where you come in, Your Highness. It’s just that… There’s talk in the Caldera. Your absence and lack of triumph are concerning for the court and the Fire Lord himself. People simply wonder if you are truly capable of taking the throne.”

“And so you wish to take it for yourself.”

“Well, if the Royal Family’s bloodline were to end… My blood is just as pure. I am not a prestigious firebender, but the Fire Lord sees my value in other skills. When I fight, I lack the brawn that you have, Your Highness.”

Zuko would never describe himself as “brawny” but it was a nice sentiment. “This type of talk would be considered treason to speak to me this way.”

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you hold little power over me. Your father knows of my opinion. As I was saying, I have never liked the idea of barbaric forms of fighting. Did you know that only three drops of the venom of a two-headed rat viper can cause hallucinations and then death? The toxicity is three times to potency of a spider snake. As for a prickle snake, it depends on the dosage. Some people fall asleep peacefully while others don’t wake up.”

“Snakes are not a passion of mine,” Zuko hissed, growing irritated by Zolin’s swaying of the conversation. “If it is poison that you are interested in, I suggest looking into herbology.” 

“No, no. Plants are unpredictable. It requires ingestion. Venom and toxins… now that is intelligent warfare. Of course, my plans for technology don’t sway that way. It is a personal interest.”

Zuko glowered down to Zolin. “Your threats do nothing to me. You have nothing you can take away from me.” He grabbed Zolin by the shoulder harshly. “If you want the throne so badly, you can have it. I don’t care anymore. But don’t come into  _ my  _ quarters and insult every single thing about me!”

“If only I had that in writing.”

“If. Only.” Zuko snapped. “I think it’s time for you to take your leave.”

“So temperamental. Where is your hospitality?”

“It dried out the moment you brought up how you wanted to ‘warn’ me. You didn’t want to warn me, you wanted to dangle my failures in my face and laugh at me. If you want to talk about poison and threaten me for doing nothing to you, then you can leave. Go poison the Avatar for all I care.” Zuko gave him a shove towards the door. 

“But I—”

“No. Leave.”

Zuko had him out the door practically, and the smaller man was struggling under his breath. Probably things Zuko didn’t want to hear. Zolin was the type of person to have the last word no matter what. This type of behavior was unacceptable to him. So, his last word would be brutal. 

“Take care not to crack the mirror when you look at it.”

And then the door slammed behind him.

* * *

“I don’t like the new War Minister,” Lieutenant Jee expressed, arms crossed. “I don’t trust him.”

Zuko watched the troops practicing their motions from his perch. “I agree.” His eyes naturally fell on Zolin, calmly smoking from his pipe and, every so often, jotting words down. His encounter with Zolin last night still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Zolin kept his distance from Zuko, but a distanced Zolin was a dangerous one. 

“People like him are the hardest to read,” Jee explained.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Zolin. “No, I know exactly what kind of man he is. Men like him aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty to climb the ranks. That’s what he is. A climber. And, he thinks that other people don’t notice because he is just so much smarter than everyone else.”

“About the Avatar…”

“I don’t want to think about the Avatar, or whoever is with him,” Zuko mumbled. He chewed in the inside of his cheek. The Avatar’s group was tiresome, especially the waterbender. She was always there to stop him before he got close enough to touch the Avatar and yesterday, he actually did. He burned him. “I can handle them, but they are inseparable. It doesn’t help that they know everything about this place. The metal outside was supposed to keep earthbenders out, but that Beifong girl can manipulate metal. I just… I’m always two steps behind.”

Jee crackled his knuckles. “You’ve improved much in your firebending over the years. You can’t just drop everything and hunt the Avatar as you used to. Pohuai Stronghold isn’t going to run itself, and you run it very well.”

Zuko tore his eyes from his soldiers with a sigh. “The nobles don’t think I would be a good Fire Lord.”

“Since when have you cared what the nobles thought of you?”

Zuko wondered if he should confide in Jee about Zolin’s troubling claims. The knowledge that Zolin wanted to swipe the throne right from under Zuko’s nose was a pit in his chest. The worse part about it was that Zuko knew that the Fire Lord was very aware of this fact. He probably enjoyed it. The competition of succession was important to Ozai. He felt like it made the victory all the sweeter. Whatever that meant. 

Strangely enough, Zuko would have preferred Azula and her cruel ways over Zolin. At the end of the day, Azula would never do anything to directly hurt him. She was a big talker.

“I don’t.”

“What do those nobles know anyway? They sit in their estates and eat cherries and pomegranates all day. It’s their job to have opinions on people and throw money at the Fire Lord.” Jee explained. “Of course, you would know that better than me. And General Iroh—”

“Don’t talk about my uncle,” Zuko pressed, rubbing his temples. “I want to talk about something else. Please. Anything else. Our raid on Taku needs to go perfectly. I won’t accept anything less. I can’t accept anything less.”

“It will go perfectly, Prince Zuko. My sources have confirmed the numbers of earthbenders and other rebels that have evaded our grasp. Taku happens to be a river port for moving their supplies and messages. If we can take it, then the rebelling groups will flee into the woods where we can capture them. It will be a great victory for the Fire Nation.

“Excellent.” Zuko shifted his jaw with his hand, realizing that he needed a shave. “I’m planning on only taking a few platoons. A mix of non-benders and firebenders. A few new soldiers with a few more experienced ones. I don’t plan on burning anything down, but if there is resistance, I want to have that option.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath of the morning air. “What if the Avatar is there?”

“For someone who doesn’t like to talk about the Avatar, you certainly like to talk about him a lot.”

Normally, Zuko would have laughed briefly at that or at least snorted, but he wasn’t in the mood. Yes, Zuko laughed sometimes. “It’s a curse,” he said seriously. 

“You have been able to hold your ground against the Avatar,” Jee told him. “Don’t worry about him.”

“You’re right.” That was easier said than done. Jee wasn’t targeted by the Avatar. He didn’t understand that Zuko’s entire life was overshadowed by his ability to capture one air nomad. One air nomad and Zuko couldn’t do it. He was just a child, a scrawny one at that.

Zuko didn’t know how to express that he was so sick and tired of being trampled on. If this was what being the Fire Lord was like, then he didn’t want it. He was willing to let Azula take control, then she was imprisoned.

It was a streak of poetic justice, what she did. Zuko didn’t know what caused the altercation, maybe it was a simmering over of all of the mental damage. Maybe one day he would know, but all he heard was that Azula took Fire Lord Ozai’s right eye. Poetic justice indeed.

Everyone knew that Azula was insane in the way that great geniuses were. She was very particular in her craft. She was brilliant in combat and strategy, but when the curtains closed there was nothing there. Azula was in survival mode at all times, questioning people’s intentions and scheming. Now that she was in prison, those instincts would come in handy. 

“How many tanks or komodo rhinos do we need?” Jee asked, changing the subject to something that Zuko was more comfortable talking about. 

“None.”

“None?”

“Correct. We need to preserve our cavalry and tanks for bigger situations. As much as I’d like to deny it, the loss of our airships is huge. We can’t have any reason for the Fire Nation treasury to spend any more money. Lieutenant Jee, will you stay at the stronghold with the other soldiers? I need someone that I trust to stay here.”

“But War Minister Zolin…”

“He will come with me.”

Jee blinked and made a face that Zuko was much too familiar with. “How can you possibly trust War Minister Zolin?”

“I can’t, but he wants to see what I’m capable of. Who knows? He might even help, but I can’t have him twiddling his thumbs here while I’m out. That is just asking for trouble. And, if I see the Avatar and his goons… I don’t care who it is, the Water Tribe siblings, or those earthbenders, or a Freedom Fighter… I will capture one of them. Whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is Katara-centric. We will get a glance at what is going on with the Avatar and his merry men. Their group gives me mad Robin Hood vibes in this interpretation. I hope you're excited for that.
> 
> As for the future, I'll be going to school very soon. My updating schedule is going to get a little wacky and then it's gonna be farther apart when actual school starts. Don't worry. I'm in this for the long haul. Whenever that starts, I just want y'all to know that's happening.
> 
> Peace!!!!


	3. Jasmine and Panda Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped and eyed her through the hoods of his eyelids. “But, um…” He cleared his throat to make it sound deeper, but it only made it raspier. “That’s not why I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter! enjoy!

_Chapter Three_

_Jasmine and Panda Lilies_

“And the look on his face! I can’t believe it! He was all like ‘grr’ and we were all like ‘boom’ and then Aang was like ‘whoosh!’” Sokka waved his hands in the air to complete his dramatic retelling of the story. 

He had been like this the whole way back to their camp. Sokka always got amped up after one of his plans of sabotage worked, and they usually worked. It was enough to make Katara want to hurl something at him.

“Wait! Who goes there?!”

Smellerbee rolled her eyes. “It’s us, The Duke. It was a cinch. Scowlly-Face didn’t have a chance.”

The Duke grinned wide and crazy. His once lopsided helmet had a head that actually fit it a little better, but he was still ten. He was too young to be joining in on the festivities in Sokka and Aang’s opinion, so he stood tall as the sentry of their humble camp near Mt. Makapu. “Well, I wouldn’t have let you in if you failed.”

Toph, not at all enthused by The Duke’s rambunctiousness, pushed passed him even though he tried to stop her. “I’ve ripped more metal panels off of a wall than adult teeth in your mouth. I’m going to bed.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Aang added. “You’re going to miss out on the rest of the day.”

Toph’s long bangs covered her eyes. She hadn’t changed one bit. Maybe she had gotten a pinch more stubborn. Her passion for earthbending was unrivaled. Of course, her harshness towards her friends had softened, yet every word had a small sting. But, that was Toph.

“Not everyone has energy coming from every pore like you do, Twinkletoes,” Toph grunted, beelining for her tent. “Don’t you have to go gush over Appa and Momo or something?”

“You’re completely right!” And then he went to do just that. A few days away from Appa and Momo was much too long for him.

Toph grinned. It was easy to get Aang off her back. Toph knew that on the outside, he was happy to be “home” and with Appa and Momo. But he was upset by that last experience. Aang didn’t like following the Freedom Fighter path, but he absolutely had to. He needed some backbone, and the Freedom Fighters could offer that to him. 

“Oh no you don’t.”

Katara wasn’t as easy to shake off. 

“Sugar Queen,” Toph imitated in her best rendition of Katara’s syrupy, sing-song voice she used when she was about to mother someone. “I’m just curious as to why I can’t go to sleep. I’m so very tired.”

Katara was not amused by Toph’s imitation. “Toph, you know that we go over the last attack and then plan the next one. We’ve been doing this for years. It will take fifteen minutes. Can you hold off for fifteen minutes?”

The little earthbender groaned loudly. “Could you not mother me for fifteen minutes?”

Before she could stop her, Toph turned on her heels and rushed off to her tent without another word. Katara’s shoulders raised to her ears in frustration. She was ready to storm after her but then Haru patted her on the back briefly. 

“Some things never change, huh?”

“She’s such a pain sometimes,” Katara muttered to no one in particular, but it happened to be Haru. “All that teenage rebellion.”

Haru laughed quietly. “You’re a teenager too.” Katara was glad that Haru decided to join them. He was the easy-going presence that they needed, and he understood her. Haru never gave Katara a hard time.

“Yeah, but—”

Sokka threw his arm around his little sister. He had grown tall enough to do so easily. Over the past two years, Sokka had grown to look startlingly like their father. Dorky as always, Sokka started all conservations at the expense of others. “Katara, the way you handled the jerkbender was amazing. And I mean that. Freezing him to the ground put him in his place.”

Katara shifted her jaw. “He deserved it.” He did. Prince Zuko gave Aang a nasty burn on his arm. There was no other person that Katara despised like Prince Zuko. After everything he did to them, Katara didn’t find Prince Zuko as a joke. He threatened them and sent assassins after them. And, against her better judgment, Katara trusted him for a brief moment. That was a complete and total mistake. 

“Who deserved it?”

It was Iroh with steaming cups of jasmine tea, the only kind he could find in this part of the world. 

“Pipsqueak,” Sokka said quickly. “Pipsqueak deserved it.”

Pipsqueak turned at the mention of his name but decided he was too busy with Longshot. 

They had all come to an agreement when Iroh joined their team. Don’t talk about Zuko, or how they beat on his stronghold. It was awkward. They hadn’t planned on taking in the uncle of the one person that pursued them around the world like a madman. When they broke into Boiling Rock to find their father and Suki, Iroh had been a great help. And he had been an even greater help to Aang as his firebending master. 

Until the day of Sozin’s Comet, Iroh didn’t speak about Zuko directly. It was always in soft mutters or vague descriptions. When they brought up the prince, his face would become ghostly. It was hard to watch such a jovial and helpful man twist into such sadness. Sometimes he would go off on his own for an entire night just staring at the stars. They figured that it reminded him of Zuko, yet they didn’t understand why he felt so strongly about someone who betrayed him.

He never joined them on their missions. Iroh said that it was because someone needed to protect their camp, that The Duke couldn’t stay back by himself. They all knew better. Iroh simply didn’t want to face his nephew. 

“I see. Can I offer you a nice cup of jasmine tea? I bet your travels have left you wary.” He smiled when they each took a cup. “Miss Katara, I hope you don’t mind if I head into town tonight. My source is selling pig deer meat, lavender, and pears for practically nothing.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Katara said good-naturedly, taking a hard gulp of the tea. “I can handle dinner tonight.”

“And, how is Prince Zuko?”

Time had gotten the better of him. After the stalemate that was Sozin’s Comet, Iroh found himself speaking and asking about Zuko much more often. 

Katara made “the face” against her better judgment. “The face,” which Sokka had affectionately named, was a mix between eating something sour and stubbing a toe. It was a little more subdued and tasteful than that, but Sokka hit it right on the mark. And, Katara only showed “the face” when she spoke about Zuko.

“The same,” she said shortly, finishing off the rest of her tea. “He didn’t have much to say, but he…”

“What did he do?”

“He burnt Aang.”

Iroh didn’t pry anymore. He always wanted to ask questions like: Is he eating well? Is he unhappy? How does he keep up with you? But, Iroh never asks. “How is the tea?” he asks instead. 

“Delicious,” Haru tells him.

“Some of the best I’ve ever had,” Sokka adds. 

Aang finds his way back to them. “Wait, no one told me that Uncle Iroh made us tea. He makes the best tea ever.”

“You are too kind,” he chuckled.

Yes, Iroh allowed them to call him “uncle.” It was a way to gain their trust. They had been so wary of him at first, and with good reason. 

“And, where is Miss Beifong?” Iroh asked.

This caused Katara to sigh heavily. “Asleep, I suppose. She couldn’t wait for fifteen minutes.”

Iroh grinned. “She needs her rest. She is growing.”

“Right.” Sokka laughed. “Toph. Growing.”

“Hey,” Smellerbee interrupted. “Sneers’ got something. We should plan our next move, with or without Toph.”

Katara glanced back at Toph’s tent. There was no doubt that she was asleep by now. It would only cause more issues for Katara to rampage into her tent to get her up. If she wanted to be difficult, then fine. She doesn’t get an opinion. 

“Right, let’s hear it.”

Sneers was leaning on a hollowed tree trunk, practicing his bird calls. He had gotten really good at them. They were almost hard to distinguish from a real bird. 

“Taku in two days,” Sneers told them. “That’s where they head next. I heard it from the Fire Prince himself.”

Sokka rubbed his jaw. “That’s not good at all. It seems he’s smarter than he looks.”

“I’ll say,” Smellerbee added. “We can’t let them sniff out the hideout. It’s one of the few havens for people without homes. They’ve already taken their homes, and now they want to take more?”

“We can’t allow that to happen,” Aang added, the two years boldening him. When they first joined up with the Freedom Fighters, Aang found their violence distasteful. He numbly followed their orders, but time softened that resolve. “Is it possible to intercept them before they reach the people?”

The Freedom Fighters offered them the chance to be on the offensive instead of running around hiding. The day of Sozin’s Comet was a lesson for them all, and they were lucky that nothing terrible happened. 

“The people are in the herbalist institute, correct?” Iroh asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” confirmed Katara.

He ran a hand down his beard. “Then, I believe it is. Prince Zuko will have his soldiers search the ruins before they reach the herbalist institute, and they don’t know that they are looking for either. If you wait for them in the ruins, they will assume they found the Avatar’s hiding spot.”

“But we can’t handle all those soldiers,” Sokka explained. “There needs to be more to that plan.” He turned to Aang. “Can Appa carry all those people to safety?”

He shrugged. “I mean. Yeah.”

“They would be safe at the Abbey,” said Katara, wiggling her fingers against the empty cup. “We always planned on moving west, so now is the perfect opportunity. Yes, it’s access to the other side of the Earth Kingdom is not as great, but it’s safe. There are _children_ at Taku.”

Aang wasn’t about to bring up the fact that evacuating all those people for such a distance would tire Appa out tremendously. Katara was set on this plan, and Aang wouldn’t stop her. 

“And who’s going to be traveling with Appa back and forth?” Smellerbee asked. “We need Aang with us.”

“I will,” Iroh volunteered. 

They were surprised by this.

“Great,” Sokka pushed. “Once we get all the people out of Taku, then we can distract the soldiers. They’ll think they had a victory, and scope for us wandering in the woods.” He clapped his hands. “But, we will make a quick escape with Appa and be at the Abbey. That will save us at least a few weeks before relocating. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors are supposed to meet us here with supplies and news from Bato, but I’ll have Hawky send them the message.”

Katara scoffed. “And when will they get that letter? Next year?”

“Three to five business days.”

“That’s awfully generous for a bird that doesn’t listen to you,” Katara laughed. 

Sokka furrowed his brow. “Hawky listens. He’s just a bird after my own heart.”

Haru joined in for the laugh. “Then where is he right now?”

Sokka raised a finger to tell them, but he quickly realized that he didn’t know and lowered it. “Well, you see— We leave for Taku tomorrow morning to give us enough time to move all those people before the Fire Army shows up.”

Smellerbee scowled while cleaning her dagger. “That’s my line.”

* * *

Katara was a quick packer. She didn’t really have much on her to even carry, but she had to prepare dinner so there wasn’t much time to dilly-dally. 

In reality, she was really tired. Healing Aang’s burn was no walk in the park, but it wasn’t the most miraculous thing she had done. 

Seeing Prince Zuko irritated her to no end. He had the nerve to call her a peasant while being pinned down. Like that was supposed to do something. He was so frustrating, always there to scowl at them and get in their way. Katara respected Iroh, but how could he care so much about Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko made his choice back in Ba Sing Se, and now he had to deal with the consequences for all Katara cared. 

Her back landed on her cot with a thud.

“Katara?”

She bounced back up and pushed her mass of hair behind her shoulders. “Come in.”

It was Aang, who was all willowy limbs at the age of fourteen. He was smiling nervously, hiding something behind his back. That boy grew like a weed. Those child-like cheeks were replaced with a sharp jawline, but that was the only startling change. “What are you up to?” he asked as he stepped into her tent.

Brooding. “Just packing.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Right. Right,” his eyes wandered around the room. “To be honest, I’m a little worried about Appa. That’s a long trip with a lot of people. But, of course, he can do it. I don’t know… I have a back feeling about this.”

That caused Katara to giggle. “You always say that, Aang.”

He weakly laughed with her. “You’re right. Sokka has never led us astray. Well, he has actually, but that doesn’t matter. This plan is foolproof.” He shivered ever so slightly. “Ever since Sozin’s Comet…”

“Hey, you’ve been doing a great job, Aang. People support you now more than ever.”

He didn’t respond. 

Aang being near already put her at ease. He just had that kind of energy about him. Katara forgot all about that nasty Fire Prince. Toph always said it was tiring being that happy all the time, but everyone needed a little positivity once and a while. Aang grounded them and kept them from doing anything that they would regret. 

Her eyes trailed from his big gray eyes to the pink of his bare arm. Prince Zuko burned him and bad. Katara had never seen Aang recoil like that. But then again, she had never seen white fire before.

“How’s your arm?”

He gave it an experimental twist. “Good as new! You patched me up pretty well, Katara. It’s like it never happened.” He stopped and eyed her through the hoods of his eyelids. “But, um…” He cleared his throat to make it sound deeper, but it only made it raspier. “That’s not why I’m here.”

Katara cocked her head. The two years had been kind to her. It seemed like everyone was commenting on her beauty these days. Aang was able to refrain from useless emotions like jealousy, questionably, because he saw her first. He acknowledged how amazing and perfect she was first. And, he loved her first. Of course, now that Katara was more womanly and charming, Aang had to hang around her more, but that was no punishment to him. 

Aang straightened his posture. “I know your seventeenth birthday was a few days ago and we celebrated, but I wanted to get you a little something special.” He fidgeted a little and pulled a panda lily from behind his back. He smiled crookedly like he wasn’t sure if she was going to be mad or happy. “It’s not every day that you turn seventeen.”

“Oh, Aang…” She took it from his hand, a little sad and wilted. “You shouldn’t have.” He seriously shouldn’t have.

Back on Ember Island, Aang made his feelings very clear to Katara. Yet, Katara explained to him that now was not the time to be starting relationships. There was no answer. Katara wanted to focus on the war, and she didn’t want to distract Aang. He could get… over dramatic when it came to her. 

It wasn’t that Katara didn’t like Aang. It was just that she was confused. She didn’t know what she wanted. It would be unfair of her to string him along if she wasn’t committed. Katara loved Aang, but an attachment could not happen. She took care of him. Attachment caused issues. If Prince Zuko found out about a relationship like that, he would target Katara all the time. It wasn’t safe.

They had agreed to not discuss the matter until the Fire Lord was out of power. And, things returned to normal. Although, things like this somehow slipped through the cracks. 

“No, I should have.”

“Where did you even find a panda lily? They don’t grow around here.”

Aang became bashful. “Oh, I was just flying around.”

It wasn’t much, but it was sweet. Katara knew that she should remind him that they had an agreement, but she settled with, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He reached out to hug her and she accepted. Hugs were safe. Aang did give really good hugs, and Katara let herself sigh into it. 

But then she snapped up. “Oh, no, I forgot! I need to get dinner started and then I need to do laundry and you have that hole in your sleeve. Bye, Aang!”

His eyes followed her as she scurried out of her tent. When he knew she was out of earshot, Aang threw his hands on top of his head as if that would stop the maniacal amount of smiling on his face. “She’s just so… great.”

* * *

“What are you cooking, Sugar Queen?”

Katara’s concentrated brow didn’t move one bit. “Oh, so you decided to stop napping once you could smell the food?”

Toph plopped next to Katara and warmed her toes near the fire. She sniffed rather obnoxiously. “Hm, what do I smell? Lychee nuts. Not my favorite, but still good.”

Katara stopped stirring. “It’s all we have left, and, you would know this if you didn’t storm away to your tent, we are leaving tomorrow. There’s no point in collecting more food.”

“Smellerbee filled me in,” Toph yawned, stretching out like a cat. “That’s no problem for me. I just don’t understand why you’re still mad. I mean, it’s been a couple of hours I think. Time is hard for me. Aren’t you over it?”

“Well, I was until you brought it up. You were incredibly rude. Uncle Iroh made us tea and you just disappeared.”

Toph grinned. “Would apologizing make you happy?”

“Yes,” she said haughtily. “It would. But, you should do it for yourself, not for me.”

“Okay, _Mother_.”

Katara took in a heavy inhale full of lychee nut smell. Toph wasn’t trying to badger her, but she was certainly scraping the edge. She tasted the concoction. Tart, but just melony sweet enough for everyone to stomach. Sokka was going to hate this. If it bothered him so much, he could go hungry. 

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” Katara said tiredly. She had been doing chores all day and didn’t need Toph starting a fight. She was going for the low hanging fruit, begging for a fight. Toph was bored.

She was relentless. “I overheard Aang talking to himself. He’s actually the one who woke me up. Aang was going on and on about you. It would have been sweet if it wasn’t for how sappy it all was. He was like a little—”

“Toph, enough.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Sweetness, I wasn’t trying to…”

Katara gripped the spoon so hard that her knuckles cracked. “I know. It’s no secret. It’s just… what’s the word?”

“Complicated?”

“Complicated.” Katara juggled what she was going to say. Her fingers rose to brush against the jewel of her necklace. Whatever she said was going to cause a ruckus because there were no secrets in this group. It was like with Iroh, just don’t bring it up. 

Toph wiggled her toes. “Yeah, yeah. I know the rules. No distractions. Just don’t hurt the poor guy’s feelings. He’s disgustingly over the moon for you.”

Katara smiled to herself. “Give it time. After all, we have a raid to worry about.”

“Yes,” Toph celebrated to herself. “They won’t even see us coming. Not that you need to see to accomplish anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a goofy, light-hearted look into life with the pals. Hopefully, I was able to characterize everyone enough for all y'all. It's all in the actions after all. As for our leading lady, Katara is a little trapped as well don't you think?
> 
> The next chapter is going to take place at Taku. Now that everyone's been introduced, it's time for some plot.
> 
> Peace


	4. Against the Rapids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a valiant effort, waterbender,” Zuko started. “But I’m afraid it was all in vain.”  
> “Is that what you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, our plot driver. Usually, the way I write fighting scenes is in snapshots. I find it to be more exciting and immersive.

_Chapter Four_

_Against the Rapids_

“Are you a spiritual man, Prince Zuko?”

The wind made it hard to hear Zolin and that wasn’t a bad thing. Unfortunately, Zuko had made eye contact with the minister so he absolutely had to respond. 

“Define spiritual.”

Zolin fixed his hair. “I’m surprised that the Crown Prince doesn’t describe himself as spiritual. Only the best of your royal bloodline were spiritual. The people look to you to be a messenger of Agni.”

“That just goes to show how little you know of the position. The people look to me as their servant.” Zuko didn’t want to argue with a crazed zealot at the edge of a raid, but it couldn’t be ignored. “I went to get educated as a child on how to lead a country, so I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

The leaves scud over the ground and take small flights into the air. The leaves would change soon, but the weaker leaves had already made their descent. It was a good thing that Zuko didn’t call for the calvary or air force. The wind was ruthless, whistling through the cracks of rubble in Taku. 

Zuko ended up taking two platoons of soldiers alongside Zolin. This raid was based on hearsay, so Zuko didn’t want to lose men for something that was only a rumor. 

“Did you pray to Agni before this mission?” Zolin asked, kicking some stones that once belonged to a home presumably. 

“No.”

“You should have,” he said offhandedly. He then changed subjects. “What happened to Taku is quite regrettable. From the scrolls I’ve read, Taku was once a spectacular metropolis. I wish I could have seen it in its glory, but Fire Lord Sozin made the correct choice.” He picked up a worn down piece that once belonged to a statue of the local spirit. “They didn’t know Agni’s strength.”

The wind sounded its mighty roar, making everything that surrounded it shake in fear, even the leaves fled in terror. Zuko knew this wind, the seafarer’s nightmare. This wind caused oceans to gobble ships whole and caused rivers to crack hulls and spiral out of control. 

Zuko ended the conversation by walking away. The lower area of Taku was empty. Questionable. He knew this area very well from his vigilante days. It was very rare for refugees of villages to hide in high areas away from the water source. Food was scarce in the mountainous areas of the Earth Kingdom. If they were to be residing in the Herbalist Institute, they would have scurried out like elephant rats. This all didn’t make sense. 

There was a bird call. That same one from days before. No bird would be out in this wind. Zuko knew what it was now.

“Ready yourselves,” Zuko shouted. “They’re here.”

“Who?” Zolin asked.

“The Avatar and his little Freedom Fighters.” The air stilled for a second before picking back up. “We aren’t going to let them go freely. The moment they make a run for it, find a way to block them in. I don’t care how you do it.”

Zolin grinned. “Of course, Captain.”

Zuko took careful steps through the ruins, reaching for the swords on his back. The anticipation was heavy on his shoulders. He almost wanted them to jump out at him to save him the ache in his stomach. 

All that could be heard was the crunch of gravel under their boots. There was so much tension in the air, almost static. It could have paralyzed anyone. 

He raised his hand to stop his soldiers from moving. There was someone behind the pillar. Zuko had been trained by experience. He knew a human shadow from a natural one.

A bead of cold sweat tickled the back of his ear. Zuko prepared himself to fire, but there was a pause. Could he just walk away? Pretend like he didn’t know they were there? No. Those rebels were waiting for him to attack. It was like a child’s game, except Zuko wasn’t amused. 

Zuko let loose a large stream of fire that curled around the column. Like clockwork, the Avatar sprung into the air. His foot came down on Zuko only to get blocked by Zuko’s forearms. As the Avatar jumped over Zuko, the rest of his friends emerged from their hiding spots. 

“Hello, Avatar,” Zolin drawled. 

“Um, do I know you?”

“You will.”

Zuko was met with the clash of a sword. It was the Water Tribe boy. Sokka, perhaps? Disciplined and fast, the Water Tribe boy had improved much over the years, but he lacked something. He didn’t have one tiny thing that Zuko had. The utter desperation. 

As a boy, Zuko struggled with firebending. There wasn’t a “spark” in him. Of course, that was only an opinion. Not everyone could be like Azula. In order to keep up with his little sister, Zuko clung to the sword like it was his lifeline. And it was. 

“Is this all you got, Jerkbender?”

“Jerkbender?!” Zuko roared. 

The Water Tribe boy was brawnier, but Zuko was taller and he could tire the latter much faster. The sting of steel on meteorite rang out as Zuko took the upper hand. Sword fighting was about acting instead of reacting. One submissive moment could cost a life. 

With the next cut, Zuko threw his hands up, and parried high, with the point of his sword held strongly towards Sokka’s face. He was skilled. Zuko had to give him that, and strangely enough, the swordsman fought like a Fire National. Zuko leaned back to avoid a swipe at his chest, the first real offensive move on the rebel’s side. 

“Who knew? Princey can wield a sword.”

Zuko shoulder checked the Sokka. That proved to be a mistake because the hilt of the rebel’s sword knocked the side of his head. The buzz lingered for long enough. Zuko received another slash to his shoulder, popping it uncomfortably. He dropped to the ground only to sweep his feet, charring Sokka’s shoes, and cut the tip of Sokka’s ear.

Sokka recoiled, clutching his bleeding ear. Zuko was ready to attack again, but a large boulder knocked him several feet backward with a crunch in his chest. 

“Snoozles! It’s time to go! Head for the forest!” It was the Beifong girl that was yelling, but it was the other earthbender, Haru, that had hit Zuko with a small boulder. 

“My ear! My beautiful ear!” Sokka cried out. “Toph, is my ear gone?”

“I’m blind,” she said deadpan. 

Haru followed behind her. “Your ear is in one piece. There’s just a little cut in it.”

Zolin, who had been watching the whole affair, started a fire in the nearby forest. Get rid of their escape plan at all costs. “Burn it down! Burn it all down!”

And just like that, the lower harbor of Taku and the forest around it was in flames again. Dry leaves, old vines, low hanging trees, lost knick-knacks in the struggle to escape, tepid day. This was a recipe for a wildfire.

Someone would have thought a bomb had gone off. Ghastly orange fire tore through the verdant trees with fervor. Every firebending soldier set anything you could on fire. The smell of smoke increased Sokka’s nervousness but there was a plan. The moment fire broke out, it was time to flee towards Appa and the few refugees on the other side of those trees. Everyone knew that. 

“We need to go to the checkpoint!” Sokka ordered while running into the early grown flames against his better judgment. 

The fire burns like a temper as if the leaping flames have a fit of terrible anger toward the living world. It moves faster than a person can run. They had done it so easily, with so little care of the history and beauty of this place.

Sokka ran. He ran hard. In this type of fire, there was no time for looking back or thinking. It was pure adrenaline. It told him that his lungs didn’t burn from the smoke or that his skin stung from the heat. 

It had gone as expected, and they were able to move a majority of the refugees before the raid. The fire was not planned, but not unprepared for. A group of them hung back with Appa with Longshot to protect them. It was a huge risk, but they had to allow the Fire Army to think that they had achieved their goal. They absolutely had to. 

The fire was screaming in Sokka’s ears. It hurt. It hurt, but maybe it was the injury. He didn’t care. Appa was in sight.

* * *

Zuko rose from the ground with a hiss. The pain in his ribs had subsided enough for him to move again. Zolin had been quick to order the complete burning of Taku. It was the right idea albeit a little unorthodox. 

It was time to leave immediately. The place was going up like one of Father’s rampages. The Freedom Fighters mostly escaped into the fire, except for the Freedom Fighter’s leader, Smellerbee. The Fire Nation had her quickly in their custody. She had tried to play hero, protecting one of her Freedom Fighters, but that cost Smellerbee her own freedom. 

His ribs had to be cracked even with the armor. Breathing was hard as his legs wobbled, but Zuko was resilient and his ribs must not have been too injured. Think fast, because the flames were closing in on him fast and these weren’t the type to die out easily. 

It seemed there was another trapped pest. 

The waterbender.

Zuko smirked before doubling over in pain. She was trying to do too much, per usual. Zuko didn’t have to know her well to know that she was everywhere at all times. It was physically impossible to douse a raging fire, push back the remaining soldiers, and try to save Smellerbee at the same time. She was talented, but not even the Avatar could do that.

He picked up his swords and sheathed them, walking towards her. Zuko wouldn’t need them right now. 

Katara was her name. He knew that, but he referred to her by vague names. It kept him from making the same mistake from Ba Sing Se. 

From the surrounding fire, Zuko created a large wall to trap the two of them against the river and one creaky dinghy that smashed against the dock with the violence of the river. Giving her access to the river was a mistake, but Zuko didn’t have the resources to circle it around her. 

“It was a valiant effort, waterbender,” Zuko started. “But I’m afraid it was all in vain.”

“Is that what you think?”

He raised his chin, appearing calm despite the raging nerves causing him to tremble. “There is nothing that I see that can change my mind. We have the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and you have no escape route. As far as I’m concerned, it might do you better to just surrender now. Avoid the burns.”

She laughed. “Well, there’s no point in surrendering because I’ll be making it out. My friends are waiting for me.”

And that caused Zuko to stifle a laugh. “Oh, how? Your friends left you behind. It’s just you and me right now and an unsurvivable amount of fire.”

Katara wasn’t amused. From the river, Katara gathered a large amount of water and sent it into the clouds, allowing it to sizzle into steam. “They didn’t leave me behind, I just didn’t follow orders. It’s as simple as that.”

“I have a question for you.”

“I won’t answer any of your questions.”

“I was under the impression that Taku was a camp for refugees and earthbenders. To find the Avatar’s ‘hideout’ is certainly surprising. Could you clear that up for me?” A fat raindrop landed on his nose.

“You’re not a stupid as you look.”

Zuko reached his hand out to catch the raindrops. “New trick? Do you call it weatherbending? No matter. I can still take you down in the rain.”

Katara made a dash for the dinghy. “I’d love to watch you try!”

She forced it into the roaring river. There was no soothing these waters. The wind and the growing rain had already made it angry. She was expecting this. It would be a miracle if she could make it back to her friends in one piece. But, she wouldn’t be captured.

What she didn’t expect, though, was feeling the heaviness of Zuko’s boots on the side of the dinghy.

* * *

“Where is Katara?!” Aang shouted, pacing in place. “She should have been here by now!”

“Easy, Twinkletoes,” Toph told him, leaning on a nervous Appa. “She probably got lost. And she’s isn’t the only one missing. Smellerbee is gone too.”

Aang pointed to the fire. “No one can get lost in the fire. It’s— It’s… You don’t survive from this. I don’t know what to do. I have to go in there and find her. No, she wouldn’t be in the fire. Katara has to be in Taku. Let’s pack up on Appa. We have to save her.”

“Wait!” It was Haru who stopped him. “Pipsqueak is badly hurt. I’m afraid he doesn’t have much time. Uncle Iroh knows how to treat burns.”

Smoke clouded the sky like sprouts from the ground. Flying in that direction would be impossible. They wouldn’t make it halfway through that cloud before suffocating to death. 

The clank of marching soldiers echoed in the distance. They had been waiting for too long, and the Fire Army was closing in on them. The few refugees in Appa’s saddle started to murmur in fear. Mothers held their children and children struggled to stay quiet.

“Sokka, you understand that we have to save Katara,” Aang pleaded.

Sokka struggled within himself, swiping at the dried blood on his neck. They were all looking at him. His adrenaline surged so fast that his head spins. Sokka could taste the saliva thickening in his throat and beads of sweat trickling down his brow. He looked at the fire. No one would survive that. Then he looked to the refugees and Pipsqueak, heaving in pain. 

He knew the answer, but it was hard. His fingers curled into his palm, nails digging into his skin numbly.

“We need to leave. These people aren’t safe here,” he whispered, choking back his emotions. 

“Sokka!” Aang yelled, rain lazily pattering his head.

Sokka swallowed thickly. “It’s what Katara would have wanted us to do. She would never forgive us if we risked innocent people’s lives over her.”

A blue vein on Aang’s forehead popped as he turned to run towards the fire. Haru caught him, pulling him into his arms. Aang thrashed and struggled, kicking Haru’s shins as his legs flew around violently. 

“How could you?! How could you?!” He screamed, probably leading the soldiers right to them. “Katara is still out there!”

“Aang, calm down,” Haru advised. 

“I love her!”

Sokka got in Aang’s face. “You think you’re the only person here who loves her?! She is my little sister!”

“But— But—!”

“This isn’t an easy thing to do, Aang!” Sokka’s eyes blurred with tears. “You are the Avatar! Be the Avatar!”

Aang’s face collapsed. Sokka was right. He felt so childish, but Katara was important to him. Why didn’t they understand that? But, once again, Sokka was right. “Fine… The people need us…”

* * *

Zuko and Katara were spiraling down the river, fighting each other tooth and nail. Katara had been trying to tear Zuko from the dinghy with the river water, but he was sturdy like a boulder. 

The water swirled turbid and brown until they had reached wider water. The dinghy crashed towards a rock, knocking both of them from their stances.

Katara would have calmed the waters if she could, but Zuko was distracting her. Each fizzled jab was followed immediately by another. His aggression was dizzying. 

“You’ve proven that you’re dedicated to the cause, but you can stop now. We’ve floated quite some ways, so just jump off so I can escape. We can do this again in a week or so.”

Zuko wiped the wet hair from his forehead. “You couldn’t dock this boat right now even if you tried. Unlike you, I have a duty to fulfill. That includes capturing you. Your precious Avatar isn’t here to save you.”

“I don’t need him to save me,” Katara growled. She pulled a wave from the river to knock Zuko from the boat, but he held to the edges for dear life.

He kicked upwards towards her face only to get doused. She caught his leg and pulled upward. His back cracked against the worn wood. Pain echoed up his ribcage, but he spun under her to vault Katara over him. He spat out the blood and saliva in his mouth. She was good, but Zuko was better at close-combat. 

As they continued to dance around each other, holding their balance for dear life, the waters got even choppier. A disk of ice crunched against his armor. Katara considered freezing the water to slow down their increasing speed, but the water swallowed each sheet of ice whole. She was starting to get nervous. 

It had become set in Katara’s mind that she was alone now and Smellerbee was captured. She couldn’t even see the ruins of Taku in the distance. None of her surroundings were familiar and it was concerning. 

Zuko landed a hit on her stomach, a firm kick. She fell back on the stern of the boat just in time for another crack against a rock. This time it broke a small hole in the hull. 

“Looks like it’s the end of the road for you, Water Tribe peasant.”

He pointed his dagger at her, the one that he kept on his waist. Katara lunged forward to fight it out of his grasp. They were too busy grappling to see the drop. Zuko noticed it too late. 

They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. A force of nature, both beautiful and brutal.

Katara was shoved backward before she froze his feet in the pooling water. He had little time to sheath his dagger before the boat plunged. 

Falling, falling, falling.

The only sound in Katara’s ears was the roaring of the waterfall. She didn’t even make a sound as they fell. Her eyes focused on Zuko’s flailing body frozen to the boat for only a second before the cold water embraced her with a jogging smack. 

Bubbles brush her cheek. Katara took a large gulp of water and then it all went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the events of Taku. It's supposed to be chaotic and difficult decision wise. It wasn't going to make it easy for Aang and Sokka to leave. And, I certainly wasn't going to make it easy for Zuko and Katara. 
> 
> The next chapter is the start of things getting good. 
> 
> Peace


	5. A Begrudging Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re lying.”  
> “I’m not.”  
> “I don’t believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter!!!!!

_ Chapter Five _

_ A Begrudging Agreement _

Katara’s tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. It took an effort to open her eyes only to see lazy tree branches dancing in the breeze. For a moment, Katara thought she was in the Spirit World. Everything was so bright that she strained her eyes closed again.

There was a lot that Katara was trying to remember. Taku… Fire… There was so much fire. How could they? It was bad enough that the Fire Nation demolished it, to begin with. All that history was gone with a snap of the Fire Lord’s fingers. What was important was that every refugee had made it out of Taku, at least to Katara’s knowledge. 

Smellerbee.

Oh, no. Katara couldn’t save Smellerbee after all that.

She jolted upright. Katara yelped out in pain, falling backward immediately. The impact caused her to writhe again. Every single muscle was sore, and from what? Fighting of course, but what had happened after she lost consciousness. 

Katara placed her hands on the dried mud once again and arched her back as the pain rushed through her body like an igniting fire. Her eyes squeezed closed, and her face contorted. Once Katara stabilized, the ache faded to a dull pulse. 

“So, you’re awake.”

All of a sudden, Katara was acutely aware of her situation. Her feet were waterlogged, still casually floating in the mouth of the river. She was muddy, twigs and algae surrounded. Pieces of discarded wood floated in the shallows of the river or the mud. The waterfall… This all happened because of the waterfall. And she was stuck with him.

“What are you doing here?” Katara growled. 

Zuko, who had seemed to be conscious for much longer than her, adjusted his postures against the rock. “I didn’t plan on this,” he resorted. “Why would I plan on this? I’m just as surprised as you are.”

He was sitting awkwardly, legs outstretched in the green water and his back resting on a jagged rock. It looked like he dragged himself only a few feet before giving up. 

Katara jumped to her feet despite the protests in her stomach. She took a cautious step back. Zuko didn’t move. She took a cautious step forward. Zuko didn’t move. Katara raised a bit of river water to whip him. He didn’t even flinch. All Zuko did was glare at her with those angry eyes that burn holes into whoever the target was. 

“What happened at Taku?”

“To the city, charred. To us, we went on a boat ride down a waterfall. It had to be at least a fifty-foot drop.”

“I don’t like the word ‘us.’ It implies that we are together in this,” Katara snapped.

He turned away from her, showing his fearsome scar and how his shaggy hair plastered on his forehead. “We aren’t. You’re the last person I would pick to be stranded on a water bay with. I’d pick your brother or… maybe the Avatar himself.”

“So you can capture him of course and send him to your father with a pretty bow on top.”

“Precisely. You have no importance.”

She wasn’t sure if he was simply trying to toy with her or that he was just that oblivious. No importance? Her temper bubbled under her skin, trying to convince Katara was strangling someone was okay as long as they’re a total jerk. And Zuko was. No importance? Katara was the last surviving southern waterbender. She was the Avatar’s waterbending master. Zuko was the one with no importance.

Katara ran her hands through her hair which was desperately knotted. “Well, I’m sorry that you didn’t get your pick of the bunch. I assure you that the feeling is likewise.” She tilted up her chin in the snobbiest way she could. 

“You froze my feet to the bottom of the boat,” Zuko said in a low, threatening voice.

“Yes.” Katara inspected him. “I did. You were bothering me.”

Zuko looked worse for wear. Not only was he covered in mud, but he had discarded most of his armor. His fancy robes had water lines on it from the mossy water. But, Zuko’s face was the worst part. He looked as if he had been up all night, and his eyebrow pinched like he was in perpetual pain or something. Not that Katara would ever care.

Who even wore silk under heavy armor like that? Even with the filth, Zuko exuded wealth from the trim of his collar to the curl of his boots. He enjoyed a well-fed childhood from the looks of it. Zuko grew tall with the help of all that nutrition. He didn’t know the fear that food would never make it on the table. It was the small things. 

His hand twitched. He thought better of starting a fight in this condition. “You should watch your mouth.”

“Yes, I know,” Katara drawled. “You have quite the temper. Trust me, I know. You tied me to a tree once.”

Zuko jostled in place, the water rippling around his splashing. After all that movement, Zuko was still in the same spot. “You should fear me. There is nothing stopping me from torching you on the spot.”

“And those are the words of a prince,” Katara hissed, her teeth locked in place much like Zuko’s own posture. He made a move, and Katara only saw a brief flare of fire before his fist was knocked back with water. Despite the gnawing throb of her muscles, Katara could still fight. Her waterskin was intact, and she had a whole river at her disposal. “In the wise words of the said prince, ‘ It was a valiant effort, firebender, but I’m afraid it was all in vain.’” Zuko was smoldering under his grim expression. “Yeah, it doesn’t feel too good when it’s aimed at you, huh?”

“Childish…”

“Childish?!” She screeched. “Are you talking about me?!”

Zuko had achieved the reaction he had wanted. It was so easy. “Exactly.”

Katara strutted towards him, venom in her eyes. No one called her childish. She was the most mature out of all of them, without a doubt. But then Katara remembered what was going on. She had allowed herself to get sucked into a diatribe. In her defense, Zuko deserved it for scowling and yelling so much. “Where are we?”

Those wrathful eyes were Zuko’s armor. He looked like a dark rain cloud that held a fearsome downpour that no one would ever witness. “North of the Scorched Forest, but still in Hei Bai’s ward.”

“Impossible.”

“I don’t believe it much myself, but it’s true.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Zuko was the thunder before the dark rain cloud even thought of opening up. “I gathered that!”

If Zuko was the thunder, then Katara was the swell of the waves that swallowed ships whole. “How can you possibly know that?! We are in the middle of nowhere! When I asked ‘Where are we?’ it was more of a rhetorical question!”

“I was in the Navy! Before you are even allowed on a cruiser of any kind, you need to study maps and be able to navigate your location with the stars! And, I didn’t even need to look at the stars because there are ring-cupped oaks everywhere!”

“And?!”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ring-cupped oak trees are indigenous to the west coast of the Earth Kingdom. The trees on the northwest coast and the southwest coast are completely different!”

This caused Katara to be taken aback. Zuko was well informed, and he stated that fact like everyone was aware of that information. It had never occurred to Katara that Zuko would be… cultivated on things other than firebending. She would never admit that she was faintly impressed. It could have been a fluke for all she knew. 

Katara was jealous that Zuko knew these things. She took Sokka and his maps for granted. If this was the South Pole, Katara would have known the terrain like the back of her hand. But this was foreign territory, and Katara was hopelessly lost. If they truly were where Zuko said they were, this area, the Peddler’s Coast, had the possibility of being very dangerous. 

“I’m convinced.”

“I bet you don’t say that much.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Zuko scoffed. “Forget it.”

As he sulked, Katara noticed how ridged he had been. Zuko would have blended into the scenery if he hadn’t spoken up. There was something wrong with him. At Katara’s silence, Zuko glanced at her suspiciously. Even from a distance, Zuko had such piercing eyes that glowed molten gold in the sunlight. 

Katara turned away with a huff. She dared a quick glance before flickering her eyes towards a crawling beetle worm. Katara wanted to ignore him, but that was too cruel. Zuko was a human just like anyone else. “You’re hurt.” It wasn’t a question because it was written all over his face. 

“No.”

“Look—”

He grew defensive. “I know where we are, and I know how to get back. I’m just resting!”

“Right, just resting,” Katara put her hands to her hips. “How long are you going to rest for? Four weeks? Fine by me, but don’t come crying to me when wolves come to eat you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then stand up, Tough Guy.”

They stared each other down. When Katara gave that look of pure indignation, Aang and eventually Sokka would fall in line. She had that skill practiced and perfected, but Zuko was her match. Zuko’s glare was like a punch to the gut. Why did Katara even offer any kindness to this man? The answer was obvious. Katara couldn’t help caring for people, but she wouldn’t blindly trust Zuko like last time. He couldn’t be trusted. 

“It’s your fault.”

“My fault?!”

“If you didn’t freeze my feet to the bottom of the boat, I wouldn’t have broken my leg!”

Katara smirked, not at his misfortune but that she had won the staredown. “So, you admit it. Where did you break it?”

“Er… The top I guess.” Zuko weakly pointed to his right thigh. His hand fell into the water, exasperated. 

At least there were some things that Katara knew more about than Zuko. Medical knowledge must not have been a requirement for the Navy. This got her thinking. Zuko had just said that he knew how to get back, and Katara needed to get herself back to the Abbey. They all had to be worried sick. And Smellerbee…

“Was Smellerbee captured?”

Zuko looked confused by the change of subject. “Most likely.”

“What will happen to her?”

“Imprisonment and possible interrogation.”

If Katara wanted to rescue Smellerbee, she would have to make it back to the Stronghold. That’s where they would keep her, no doubt. Going by herself would be a death sentence, and she was torn. On one hand, she should return to the Abbey. On the other, Smellerbee needed her as soon as possible. Sokka would be able to figure out where Smelllerbee was… She would think about this later. This was too much for her right now.

How could she get herself in this kind of situation?

“I think we can both agree that this is a bad situation,” Katara started. “And, I think I have a solution. You said that you know how to get back. If you lead me back to the Colonies, I’ll heal your leg.”

“Seems like you benefit more from this deal than me,” Zuko growled. 

Her fingers found her hair again. “I can always leave if you want. You can sit here and rot for all I care.” Katara turned to leave. 

She only got five steps away before he stopped her. “Wait!” She waited, glancing ever so slightly over her shoulder. “How do you know I won’t abandon you right after you heal me?”

“I don’t. I just hope you’re an honorable man who keeps his word.” Katara turned fully, knowing that she was snaring Zuko. “I’ll hold my end of the bargain. Will you?”

The longer that Katara stared into Zuko’s eyes, the more she didn’t understand him. Granted, she didn’t want to understand him. There was a disconnect. Katara wasn’t good at reading people, but this was different. It was like an itch she couldn’t scratch or a sneeze that never came. 

“Where do you need to go?”

Katara thought for a moment. She needed to be close to the Abbey, but not too close where Zuko could sniff out Aang. “Yu Dao.”

“Fine.”

“So, you’ll take me?”

“I said fine, didn’t I?”

Victory. The pain was getting to him. It didn’t take too much to convince Zuko, but it was obvious that he didn’t want to travel with her. The feeling was mutual. He understood the weight of the situation. And, Zuko had his own responsibilities to deal with. Their chances of survival were much higher together.

Katara stepped into the water, ready to hold her side of the bargain. Zuko twitched away from her, turning his scar away. She wouldn’t touch him. He didn’t need to worry about that, yet Katara made no communication that she did not want to touch him either. The last time Katara had offered to heal him, she offered to heal his scar…

His hands sunk into the mud as Katara knelt next to him. Zuko was uneasy. It was like he thought she would slit his throat the moment he let his guard down. 

The water was green with life. With a flick of the wrist, Katara expelled any impurities from the water pooled on her hand. Pure water worked the best. 

“Relax,” she said without thinking. Of course, Zuko didn’t relax. Every muscle was clenched under Katara’s healing hand. 

She was back in her element, feeling the blood pump in his veins. Zuko was exposed to Katara as she healed. The break was easy to find. It was only a stable fracture to his femur, but it had to hurt more than he let on. Zuko flinched as Katara pushed the fluids away from the injury. It probably tickled. 

As she was finishing up, she noticed that there were more fluids pooling in a different area. “Your ribs… Three of them are cracked.”

“One of your earthbending friends hurled a boulder at me.”

She held back a snarky comment. Katara raised her glowing hand to heal his ribs but she wavered. Zuko was staring at her expectantly. They were too close. They had been close while fighting, so there was no reason for the hesitation.  So long as she appeared nonchalant, no reaction to betray her, everything would be just fine.

Her hands pressed on Zuko’s ribs, rolling to both sides. Zuko held his breath, even shifting towards the rock to wiggle away.

“Sit still.” Katara’s voice came out firmer than she expected. 

Zuko exhaled when Katara assumed his ribs stopped aching. A sigh of relief. Katara fought a smile. It was such a small reaction, but it felt like a huge accomplishment. 

When Katara leaned back on her heels, Zuko stood up quickly. He had his back to her, but Katara could tell that Zuko was poking and prodding at his sides. There was an opening to attack. If Zuko wanted to, he could turn and run. And then he moved for his sword and dagger, slowly replacing them to their spots. Her waterskin sloshed in anticipation. When Zuko attacked, she would be ready.

Instead of brutally charging, Zuko cracked his neck. “We need to head north. There is a landbridge between Waterfall Lagoon and the Great Divide. Crossing the river now will get us caught in pirate territory.”

_ I’ll save you from the pirates. _

Katara shuttered against her will. “Most rivers in the Earth Kingdom flow to the south. We just have to go against the current.”

“Let’s go then. Daylight is short.” Zuko turned to glare, no gratitude in his eyes. “If you even think of attacking me with my back turned, I’ll kill you.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene is set for our survival arc. I want to tell you now that I intend on completing the overarching conflict, so there will be a resolution. It's early, but I imagine that this work is going to be shorter than my others but who knows. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy their little altercation!
> 
> Peace


	6. Aloe and Rose Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just can’t put my finger on it. He’s different than the boy I met those years ago. Aang is Aang, but… something happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been well!

_ Chapter Six _

_ Aloe and Rose Water _

“Uncle Iroh?”

Iroh raised his head at his name. He turned to give Sokka a brief smile before returning to Pipsqueak’s treatment. He applied a thick layer of herbal balm on the burn. Iroh had seen worse injuries, but this one spanned from elbow to shoulder. Luckily for Pipsqueak, the Freedom Fighter was peacefully asleep. Pain like this made sleep often evasive.

“Sokka,” Iroh greeted. He busied himself by dressing the wounds with fresh linens that the nuns provided. “How good it is to see you. I’m afraid Pipsqueak isn’t taking visitors at the moment. His wounds haven’t healed enough yet. It’s all to stop an infection.”

“Yes, well, I’m here to talk to you actually,” Sokka explained, rubbing the back of his shaved head. His eyes warily ghosted over Pipsqueak. The poor warrior was riddled with guilt by the looks of it. 

“Me? You want to talk to an old, worn down man like me?”

His shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. His mouth was set in a semi-pout. With a huff, Sokka’s head smacked the wooden wall. Sokka raised his sad eyes to the Iroh as Mother Superior poked her head in at the noise, then he slumped noisily in a heap, turning his head away.

Iroh gave Mother Superior a look that she understood immediately. She nodded and stepped out of the room. When Iroh was sure no one else was walking by, he said, “We won’t be bothered in here, if you don’t mind Pipsqueak.”

“I don’t mind…”

“Would you like some tea?”

Sokka shook his head. “What happened at Taku with Smellerbee and Katara… I can’t get it out of my head.”

Iroh knew this was coming. When Appa landed at the Abbey, Iroh knew that something terrible had happened. They had been practically untouchable against the Fire Nation, and they had gotten careless. There was no need to gloat in front of Prince Zuko, but the group couldn’t resist. 

They knew better. The Fire Nation Army was infamous for its destructive might. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to the Avatar.

“You’ve been strong for them,” Iroh told him. “They haven’t noticed, but I have. It is okay to let your guard down, Sokka.”

“It’s my fault. I took my eyes off of them. Everything was under control, I swear. And then… It wasn’t under control. There was so much fire, and I couldn’t see them. The plan was to meet back with Appa if things went wrong. I would have gone back for them, but the forest was— was… I couldn’t have made it.

“It was  _ my  _ plan.  _ My  _ job to make sure everyone made it back in one piece. I failed. I took care of myself first. Water Tribe warriors have a code: ‘With the blessing of Tui and La, a warrior shall not retreat in the eyes of the enemy. Through courage, you will live life fully.  A warrior is immensely loyal to all of those in their care. To everyone that they are responsible for, they remain fiercely true.’ I recited that code before Sozin’s Comet in the presence of my father, making me a fully-fledged warrior.” Sokka scoffed. “Some warrior I turned out to be.”

The room smelled like aloe and rose water, the main components of an herbal burn balm. Iroh had grown accustomed to the smell over his numerous years as a warmonger. “May I offer you a pot of tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Regretting the past is like chasing after the wind, and there is no sorrow greater than the sorrow of regret. You couldn’t be everywhere at once.” Sokka didn’t raise his head. Iroh had never seen the young man like this before. It reminded him a little of Zuko as a boy, before the Agni Kai. “I understand, Sokka. Many, many years ago, when I was a young officer, I was in a similar situation.”

He took his head from his hands. “And what did you do?”

“The only thing I could… I had other people relying on me, so I had to move on.”

Sokka furrowed his brow. He felt so small. “Do you think they’re alive? Smellerbee… and Katara? Is Katara alive? She’s all I have, Uncle Iroh. I mean, I have my father… but — Katara… You never realize how important someone is to you until they’re gone. She was always there for me, no matter how bossy she is.”

Iroh walked towards Sokka but gave him space. From two years of travel, Iroh had gathered a lot about the Avatar and his companions. They were all very unique, but the hardest to crack was Sokka, the self-proclaimed ‘masculine’ figure. Iroh had known many people like Sokka, but none of them carried the emotional weight of an entire team. Having the Freedom Fighters helped, but Sokka was the cracked foundation that kept them from spiraling. 

“My nephew is not cruel. He is just on the wrong path. Smellerbee and your sister will not be harmed while in his ward. In fact, I’d wager a large sum that they are imprisoned at Pohuai Stronghold.”

“You always say that Prince Zuko is on the wrong path and that he’ll come to his senses, but it’s been two years. At this point…”

“He just needs a push in the right direction, you’ll see.” Iroh smiled a little. “But, he is not the topic. I believe that they are alive.”

“Can you tell Aang that? He’s out of control.”

It had suddenly dawned on Iroh that Aang was the reason that Sokka was here right now. And then it was all abundantly clear. Iroh had been with Pipsqueak the whole time they had returned, so he hadn’t checked on the Avatar. 

Aang and Katara’s relationship was a difficult one. The Avatar openly adored Katara, only a fool would be oblivious to it. Iroh wasn’t able to get a read on how everyone else felt about it, Katara included. It was a lukewarm reaction, he presumed. Sometimes people liked it, and sometimes, like now, people found it off-putting. 

“What seems to be troubling Aang?”

“Obviously Katara, but there’s more. I just can’t put my finger on it. He’s different from the boy I met those years ago. Aang is Aang, but… something happened. He’s become uncompromising amongst other things.” Sokka’s demeanor changed violently from sad to concerned. “I mean, this is Aang. He’s fun and free-spirited, but ever since Katara revived him…”

“He’s realized his own mortality.”

Sokka sighed. “It’s more than that. I get that he struggles a lot without telling us, and we all understand when he needs to escape for a moment. If he runs off now, I’d be worried that he’d do something rash.”

“Have you spoken to Aang about these concerns?”

“I tried, but he didn’t want to hear it. I feel bad for making Katara the ‘Aang Whisperer.’ Katara’s always been the sweet talker of the group. She could talk Aang down like no other. No wonder Aang thinks she’s perfect. I don’t like Aang’s vision of her that is, you know, perfect.”

Iroh watched as Sokka picked at the rip on his clothes, a tear that wasn’t going to be mended anytime soon. “Better to have a diamond with a few small flaws than a rock that is perfect.”

That caused Sokka to smile a bit. “I like your proverbs, Uncle Iroh.”

“You might be the first person to ever say that to me. My nephew used to complain that he never understood what I was talking about. It’s nice to have someone who appreciates them. The smallest nuggets of wisdom are always the most impactful.”

It seemed that Sokka’s spirits were a little higher. “I suppose they’re going to expect me to come up with a plan. That’s all I’m good for anymore. With Aang chattering in one ear about Katara and the Freedom Fighters in the other about Smellerbee, I don’t know how much longer I can hide.”

“You aren’t hiding,” Iroh explained. “You are visiting a friend. You’re allowed time to yourself from time to time.”

“Can you talk to Aang?” Sokka pleaded. 

“I can certainly try. Though, I’m afraid my words will not hold the same weight as those of a friend. Aang will not change his point of view immediately. His eyes are locked on the stars, and you need to remind him that he is on the Earth.”

Sokka laughed. “Right. Aang would rather accept that the sky is red over being told by me of all people to remember his responsibilities as Avatar. I wish Katara was here. She’d know what to do.”

It was Iroh’s turn to let out a girthy laugh from his throat. The heavy in the room had dissipated. “If Miss Katara was here, then we wouldn’t be having this issue. You might find this strange, but I think Aang needs to be away from Miss Katara for a while. It would do him some good.”

* * *

The bugs were quiet that night. Gone were the days of cicadas filling the night with their songs. Aang missed their chatter. It made him privy to his own thoughts, and he didn’t like that one bit. 

Everyone should have been asleep by now. Every lantern was snuffed at the Abbey. Mother Superior had a strict sunrise wake-up policy for every person, nun or not. Aang knew that Katara would have hated having to wake up so early. If they let her sleep, she could sleep into midday.

Aang took his glider and snuck away. If no one would take matters into their own hands, then Aang would. Katara was out there and needed him. Why does no one understand that?

Momo clattered a bit, confused as to why Aang was up so late. “Stay here, Momo. I’ll be back in a few days. Katara needs me.” Momo’s big eyes made Aang question himself. He imagined how disappointed everyone would be in him. “This is important to me, Momo. They’ll understand.”

They wouldn’t, though. That’s the thing. They wouldn’t. No one understood how much Katara meant to Aang. The dynamic was all off without her. 

His foot creaked against the hardwood. Aang paused, holding his breath. People were jumpy around here for a good reason. When no one woke to inspect the noise, Aang tip-toed away from the hallway into the night air. 

Even in the velvet dark, there was the light of the stars. Aang felt a raindrop fall against his skin, followed by several others, but he didn't have the heart to go back inside. With a gush of wind, Aang sat on the edge of the roof to wait out the rain, leaning back on his palms to observe the remaining constellations uncovered from the clouds. The moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars. Aang took a heavy breath of the damp air, allowing it to soothe his troubles. He closed his grey eyes, a rattled sigh passing through his parted lips as he did so. 

Another fat raindrop landed in his nose. It wasn’t raining hard at all, but the flight would be hard with the water weighing down his glider. Aang didn’t even know where he was going to go. Taku? Pohuai Stronghold? He’d figure it out once he was on the road. 

There was the sound of a pot breaking underneath his feet.

“I hope that wasn’t expensive.”

“Toph?”

“Twinkletoes.”

Toph raised herself up to the edge with a loud rubbing pillar. When she landed on the terra cotta with a plop, her hand went out to Aang’s shoulder for stability. 

“What are you doing out this late?”

“I came to ask you the same thing. I heard you dancing around on the hardwood. Even at night, you have some fancy footwork.” Toph laid her back on the cool tiles. “You weren’t running away, right? Because if you were, I am obligated to punch you in the arm.”

Aang let her settle before even starting the conversation that would certainly make her mad. It would be easy to ignore the question, or lie, but Toph would know. She would know immediately.

“So what if I am?”

Toph pursed her lips. “‘So what if I am?’ Don’t be an idiot, Twinkletoes. I expected more from you.”

“It seems like everyone’s been saying that lately,” Aang muttered, a little more bite to his words than he expected. Toph wouldn’t let him get away with that. “I want so badly to help everyone, but I’m just one guy. I have to make a decision at some point, and this is my decision. Katara needs my help.”

Toph’s fingers found the rough edge of the terra cotta, chipping away at the edges. “I want to punch you so badly right now.” 

“Toph!” Aang grunted, scandalized. 

“Oh, you knew it was coming. I mean, Sweetness doesn’t  _ need  _ you to swoop in and save the day. She never has, and never will.”

“Thanks…”

“She’d be pretty pissed if she was looking at you now. Sweetness is all about that humanitarian stuff. Do you really think she’d be happy knowing that you dropped everything to rescue her if she’s alive of course? And, I haven’t heard one word about Smellerbee leave your mouth. Smellerbee is gone, too, you know.”

“I know that. You just don’t understand, Toph. Katara is… I love her. Without her, I’d be dead. Wouldn’t you do anything for the person you loved?”

Toph snapped a piece off. “It’s all about perspective. We all love Sweetness but throwing away the lives of those who need you is not right. These people are scared, and they are looking to you for guidance. Don’t turn your back on them over some little crush.”

“It’s not—!” Aang paused to voicer his voice. “It’s not some little crush. I want to spend the rest of my life with Katara, so listening to you talking about her being dead really isn’t helping my nerves.”

One lone cicada chirped in the silence. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“You know what? Nothing.”

Toph turned her head away from him. Aang was good at many things, but this was not one of those things. He was sweet. There was no denying that, yet the way he forced his own agenda was frustrating Toph. 

Aang furrowed his brow. “What? Toph, what are you so grumpy about?”

“Does Sweetness even know about your intentions? I doubt it. And even if she did, what makes you think she feels the same?”

This got Aang irritated. Who was Toph to talk about things she didn’t know the first thing about? “How could you say that? Maybe you just don’t understand what it’s like. Katara and I are meant to be.”

“If you were so ‘meant to be’, then why aren’t you two a couple? Don’t give me that ‘after the war’ garbage. Sweetness is beating around the bush. She just doesn’t want to hurt your feelings. And if it is love like you say, which it isn’t, then I never want it in my life.” Toph stopped moving her fingers. She waited for Aang to respond, but he didn’t. “You have a responsibility to these people. Act like it.”

Aang glared at Toph, but she was completely relaxed. There was no use. She was right, a first. The rain picked up and those blazing stars were no longer visible. “Can I just pretend for five minutes that the world isn’t crumbling around us? Five minutes.”

“As long as you don’t run off on crazy missions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's very important to put a spotlight on where Aang and Sokka and Toph and Iroh are all at before we focus more on Zuko and Katara. During season 3, I feel like Aang's character takes a sour turn, and I want to feed off of that and then go forward from there. 
> 
> I want to develop everyone that I can. This is not only about Zuko and Katara even though their relationship is the majority of the content. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll get back to work :) I hope everyone his doing well during the beginning of the school year!
> 
> Peace


	7. Water Always Beats Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I—!” It took everything Zuko had to not burn everything around him. He took a shaky breath. “You are twisting my words. And that is impolite, but I wouldn’t expect you to know things like manners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

_ Chapter Seven _

_ Water Always Beats Fire _

Zuko’s foot crunched against a pile of leaves Katara avoided. At the noise, she turned back to glare at him, like it was a crime to step on some dead leaves. She had been doing that the entire time. Huffing and glowering and putting her nose in the air. 

This was her idea. The attitude wasn’t necessary. 

The river mirrored her hostility. Every so often, the mist of the foaming water would brush his cheek. Zuko conjected that Katara was the reason the water was swirling with such anger. Of course, it would be impossible for such a thing, but Zuko wanted to blame her for it. 

He wondered if she could feel his eyes on her back, watching as her curls swayed back and forth to her stately stride. Since she took the liberty of walking ahead of him, even though she didn’t know where they were, Zuko simply burnt holes in the back of her head.

In all seriousness, he wasn’t sure why he felt such animosity towards this girl. Katara was his opposite. They were the sun and the moon, and they would never get along. 

Katara healing him changed nothing. The moment they got on the road, Katara was giving the silent treatment. This wasn’t his fault. And she broke his leg! Indirectly… But, Katara still caused it. 

Things hadn’t always been like this, rancorous. Zuko didn’t like how much pity Katara gave him. But it seemed like that pity ran dry a long time ago. Good. 

The early autumn breeze tousled Zuko’s hair, giving him the look of a fancy pet bird, and colored his cheek. The warmth that had been in the wind just last week had either evaporated into the sky or leached into the earth. The leaves would change soon. The weak leaves had already shriveled to the ground, and a few early bloomed leaves of spring had turned yellow.

Autumn was the season of change.

“What’s your problem?!”

Zuko hadn’t been paying attention to Katara until she whirled around, nostrils wide with irritation. He was about to fire back with as much aggression, but the smoking leaf twirling behi8nd his fingers probably was the culprit. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said smugly before dropping the leaf and crushing the remains under his foot. 

The belligerent energy between them had been charging all through their silence, and one thing would set them off. Katara was waiting for Zuko to do something so she could confront his annoying face. The leaf wasn’t the problem; it was him.

Traveling through a forest with something with unresolved tension was just asking for a blowout. And, that was exactly what was happening now.

“All you’ve done this entire time is be rude! I’m tired of it!”

“Me? Rude? How? I haven’t even said anything!”

Their voices hit a shrill peak very quickly, record time even. The argument grew from nothing into a bitter hailstorm. His temper was like blasting jelly, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. Her temper was like an avalanche, grievances tumbled and spiraled until the entire mountain was coming down with it. 

“Look, I get that you don’t want to be here, and trust me, neither do I, but it would be much easier on both of us if you weren’t so broody.”

“I don’t brood!”

“Then what do you call this?!” Katara tried to imitate him, scrunching her face up in a churlish expression that made even Zuko squirm. “ _ That  _ is brooding.”

“ _ That  _ is repulsive. You can’t act or imitate to save your life!”

It took a moment for Katara to understand what he had said. “You take that back!”

“I was just telling the truth!”

Katara’s eye twitched. She couldn’t believe that Zuko had tricked her into wanting to help him. “You better watch out, Your Highness. I’m not the same little girl that you tied to a tree. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, and I know you don’t want to find out what they are.”

Zuko was taken aback for a moment, and Katara was aware of that. A slow smile spread across her face. Her cold fury burnt with dangerous intensity. When dealing with Azula, it was always fireworks of emotions, but Katara had a bitterly cold, slow-burning rage that threatened to engulf everything surrounding him. Zuko wanted to deny it, but it was enthralling. 

He didn’t that the skill of understanding people. Growing up, Zuko was surrounded by people that liked to manipulate instead of saying how they felt. That’s how survival in the Fire Nation went. People assumed that there was an ulterior motive. Courtiers whispered and gossiped. It was uncouth to make open remarks fueled by emotion, so Zuko didn’t understand the ways of commoners like Katara.

She cleared her throat once stared for long enough. Zuko scowled at her in retaliation. “Being the Avatar’s precious little waterbender has made you cocky. I was not calling you… repulsive.” This was too much for him. Zuko couldn’t believe he was even saying this out loud. His words came out as a strained growl. “The face you made was repulsive. If it was the imitation part, I won’t apologize for that. That looked nothing like me, and I would know what I look like. I’ve very aware of my appearance.”

“I get it. You and your mirror have a special relationship,” Katara quipped. 

“No, I—!” It took everything Zuko had to not burn everything around him. He took a shaky breath. “You are twisting my words. And that is impolite, but I wouldn’t expect you to know things like manners.”

Zuko expected her to fire back but she harshly turned her back and stiffly walked away. Shoulders tight, knuckles clenched, her feet stomped loud enough to be almost comical. 

“So, you’re just going to walk away? You don’t even know where you’re going.” Zuko didn’t know why he was pestering her. He never pestered anyone, let alone someone he barely knew. “If you want to leave, be my guest. I don’t care. Typical. All you and your little Avatar do is run away when things get tough. That’s what happened during Sozin’s Comet, right?”

“You don’t know the first thing about what happened,” said Katara, voice full of edge. “You weren’t there. You were locked up at your stronghold because your father didn’t trust you. I mean, you couldn’t touch the Avatar then and you can’t now, so I get it.”

Any uncertainty that Zuko had about joining the Avatar vanished. He would have never lasted as long if this waterbender was around. She was intolerable, completely and utterly intolerable. Zuko was going to respond, but the words were caught in his throat. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. She was right. 

And, that upset him.

As Katara walked away, Zuko followed her heels. He didn’t owe her anything. Katara healed his leg and ribs, but he would have recovered… in a month. Zuko did owe her.

They could work together, but Zuko wouldn’t make it easy. Katara picked up her pace, and Zuko followed. 

Iroh was on their side. Just thinking about that increased Zuko’s irritation. Iroh was the traitor. There was nothing Zuko could have gone about it. Did Iroh offer Katara tea, or tell her those confusing little anecdotes? His uncle definitely liked Katara. Zuko didn’t doubt it one bit.

Many people knew about the last southern waterbender, and she was a favorite topic of the court. She was hard to miss. When people talked about her, there was always a shroud of mystery around it. The Avatar was the enemy, but the waterbender was the enigma. They gossiped about her like she was a spirit herself, and none of them left the borders of the Caldera to know any better.

Over the few days that Zuko was able to stay in the court, he was quickly tired of all the Avatar talk. “Oh, you’ve  _ seen _ the Avatar? What about the waterbender? Is she as bewitching as they say?” They were like circus animals to the court. 

Seeing Katara now, she was not a circus animal.

Katara was suddenly in his face. She must be able to tell when people are thinking about her. “Stop walking so close to me!”

“I’m not walking that close.”

“Yes, you are! I know what you’re doing! You’re trying to get under my skin for some inexplicable reason! Why?! What do you want?!”

There was no answer.

“Back up, or I’ll make you back up.”

Zuko really wasn’t all that close.

Her eyes twinkled with recognition. “Oh, I see. You want to fight. Haven’t you ever played elements? Water always beats fire.”

“This isn’t some childish game. There is no rule behind it!”

“Really? Because I've never lost to you.”

“Let’s test that theory! The first hit wins!”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Katara laughed. “I know you think it would be more fun to—”

Zuko came at her with no care for the surrounding nature. There was so much pending frustration towards her that anything less would be a disservice. Through the wall of fire, Katara spun towards him. 

It was a mistake to take on a waterbender near a river. Zuko didn’t care. 

Cold river water gushed into his face like a geyser and froze around his head. With a swift kick, Katara smashed the ice around Zuko into several little crystals. Before the follow-through was completed, Zuko grabbed her foot and hurled her into a tree. Knocking the wind out of her wasn’t enough to keep Katara down. She reached to grab his torso with the river water, but Zuko was quick to evaporate the water. 

“It is dishonorable to attack someone from behind!” Zuko shouted as if that would stop her from dousing him down. 

“And, it’s dishonorable to tie girls to trees, and then throw them into trees!”

Zuko kicked, allowing the fire to hurl towards her with haste. She slid under the fire. It was a good idea, but Zuko was quick to pounce. He had her pinned by the shoulder, about the strike with fire in his fist. It almost hit. Katara didn’t flinch with the fire just out of reach. 

Katara had never been so close to fire before. The glowing sparks leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to on her clothes like gleeful fire fiends. There it was again, the tiny flickers of white fire. White fire was unheard of, but not impossible. Azula’s fire was blue. It was like snow spinning in a fire. It was beautiful. 

But, Katara snapped out of it to Zuko’s grunt against her water bindings. She tore him away from her with the bindings. 

With a roar, Zuko streamed fire at her. The only defense was a gyroid shield of cool water. The longer she hid, the hotter the water got. It was getting hard to breath with the heat, sweat forming and dripping between her eyes. 

Her muscles clenched. Katara hadn’t exhausted herself so quickly before. Zuko was impressive. She couldn’t take that away from him. 

Katara released the sphere and jumped out of the way before the stream incinerated her. Instead, it took out the tree behind her with a loud crack. 

She had enough of this. Katara willed another wave to wash Zuko backward on a particularly mossy tree. He winced in pain, but he didn’t have time to respond as Katara surfed towards him with a purpose. 

Katara’s forearm met Zuko’s throat, constraining him. Both of them looked tired out, heavily breathing in each other’s space and dripping water. Zuko could have fought back, but he didn’t. His eyes seared into hers.

“Gotcha,” Katara rasped out.

A dagger pressed to her neck. “Gotcha.”

Katara smiled against the peril of the cold steel on her jugular. He wouldn’t do it. “That’s a neat trick. I bet you don’t get many opportunities to do stuff like this.” She strained to glance at the etchings. “What’s the dagger say?”

“Never give up without a fight.”

“You certainly follow that advice,” Katara grumbled to herself, but their proximity helped him hear that.

Zuko fought a smile. Katara was a spitfire, even with a dagger to her throat. People like her were such a rarity. They were in a staredown, testing each other to see how would back down first. “Katara, are we going to stay like this all day, or are you going to get off of me?” He removed his dagger.

Every angry thought in his brain sapped away, and he suspected that Katara felt the same. All they needed was to duke it out, as strange as that was. There was just so much energy buzzing around, it was irritating Zuko. There was something about Katara that instantly crawled under Zuko’s skin. It was annoying.

There was a blink or two. Katara stepped back with a scoff. Even after all that, Katara pretended to not be borderline winded. 

“That doesn’t change anything.”

“I didn’t say it did,” Zuko growled, feeling a little… awkward. It had to have been the excess water up his nose that was making him feel off. “We need to move out. The sun won’t be out for much too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are BUGGIN. Would I fight someone who was on my nerves? Probably not. Would they? Absolutely. Without that buffer of team avatar being around, these two would have fought and bickered like cats and dogs. And, that's what this chapter is: bickering over absolutely nothing. They are just taking out their frustrations on each other, and they wait for each other to slip up so they can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Every kudos and comment makes me so very happy. It literally makes my whole day.
> 
> Be Safe! Peace!


	8. Feasting Dark Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thought about telling her the truth, but Katara would laugh at him. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was scared. Only little kids struggled with nightmares, not eighteen-year-old young men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! This one is like half exposition. It covers a lot of information that needs to be addressed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Chapter Eight _

_ Feasting Dark Spirits _

Zuko woke with a heavy inhale. His hands found his face then his beating heart, feeling more like a weight than a part of him. It was too much just to ask for a peaceful night. Well, how peaceful could it be when sleeping in the wilderness?

The weight in his chest loosened with each shaky breath. It was just a dream, but her hands were on his face, pulling and clawing with those tightly manicured nails of hers. It was too real. Her hands were always cold like she was dead. 

There was no pointing in trying to fall asleep again. The sun was soon to rise, painting the sky in a dull purple. 

Cooler weather caused the insects to quiet more and more each night. Zuko would have rather liked the bugs to fill the silence. The end of summer was the downward slope of his bending stamina. Fighting Katara tore at his muscles more than it should have, 

Speaking of which…

It was amazing how someone so animated could be snoozing so deeply against a tree trunk. Katara made a small conniption about sleeping out in the open for anyone to attack, in which Zuko taunted that she was living a life of comfort if she didn’t worry about closing her eyes every single time. Of course, Katara was having no part of that, saying that Zuko was just trying to threaten her. That wasn’t the point. Despite living in a stronghold, Zuko felt that he could quickly be dealt with whenever his father snapped his fingers. 

Zuko wasn’t going to grovel at her feet to convince Katara. That wasn’t important to him. If she didn’t want to acknowledge that, fine. He didn’t care. 

Perhaps she did acknowledge it. Katara wasn’t subtle, but she could be. 

His eyes lingered on her rising and falling chest. Katara was so far away, yet she slept so loudly. Her breathing could be heard all the way to Zuko, and every so often, a soft snore escaped her lips. It was cute… in a ‘you get on my nerves all the time’ kind of way.

Zuko was glad that his thrashing didn’t wake Katara up. He didn’t even think about what kind of conversation they would have. It would end in an argument. It always did. 

Carefully, Zuko stretched off of the trunk that he had been sleeping on. Sleeping against a tree wasn’t as comfortable as it looked, and it didn’t look comfortable at all. It took extra stretching to roll the kink out of his lower back. 

He sent one last glance at Katara before his education on etiquette screamed at him to turn away. It was impolite to loom over a young woman who is sleeping peacefully. That was an arbitrary rule, in his opinion. It never came up in real life. Except for now, he supposed. Though, Zuko would hardly call what he was doing ‘looming.’

The ground under his feet rustled as he stepped away. If Katara woke up right now, she would freak out and think that he was dishonorably abandoning her. That’s why he needed to get settled quickly. 

And, who had haunted Zuko in his dreams? She would laugh to know that her influence was enough to keep Zuko up at night.

As a boy, a fire sage had told him that bad dreams were caused by dark spirits that wanted to feast on his negative energy. As any kid would after hearing something like that, Zuko was terrified to go to sleep. It was his mother that explained to him that dark spirits didn’t cause bad dreams. The idea was ridiculous, but Zuko was gullible as a child. His father had no patience for Zuko’s bouts of nightmares, but that fire sage was never seen again. 

Zuko only ever had two separate dreams these days. The first was the same one that he had from when he was thirteen years old. It was the Agni Kai, and it replayed in his mind constantly. It had been five years. He had grown used to the scar. It didn’t itch anymore, and his vision was much better than before. There was no reason in his mind for that event to continue to haunt him. But, the scar wasn’t the worst part of it. It was the degradation of it. The way the room roared with noise that Zuko couldn’t understand, but it sounded like laughter. They weren’t laughing at him, but he knew they hid behind their stoic faces. The dream always ended the same: screaming, crying, vision turning blurry and red, unbearable heat, and laughter.

The second dream was about another person that he left behind: Azula. Before returning to the Fire Nation, Zuko’s relationship with Azula was in shambles. She had repeatedly beaten at whatever attachment he had for her until there was none left. Ember Island did nothing for their relationship other than remind them that they were outcasts in the real world, but it seemed like that revelation took a more substantial toll on Azula. 

When it came to strategy and battle, Azula was a crazed genius. When it came to socialization with people her age, not so much. That was the first flaw that Zuko noticed. All his life, Zuko had Azula’s perfection thrown in his face. And, Ember Island proved to him that under all that pomp and hubris lay just a girl.

Life was supposed to return to normal after their trip, but their father had other plans. Zuko didn’t have a chance to speak to Ty Lee, and more importantly, Mai, but he did get to talk with Azula before leaving for Pohuai Stronghold. 

The conversation was an average one between them. Azula commanded the conversation with subtle and some not-so-subtle digs at him, and Zuko scowled and added small resorts that fell silent against the harsh words. After getting the usual out of the way, Azula stepped closer. It was a shocking thing for her to do. She hadn’t been that close in years. Azula made it clear that if she got her way, Zuko would stay in the Fire Nation.

Strange.

Zuko’s experience at Pohuai Stronghold was a desolate one, but there was one time that he received a letter. It was from Azula around six months ago. He would hardly call it a message even though Azula went through the trouble to adorn the letter with the royal seal. Her words were something he could never forget.

_ Zuzu, _

_ Turtle ducks always quack louder before the rain. _

_ , Azula _

To an average person, this would have been the ramblings of a lunatic. Azula was a lunatic, but she wasn’t a  _ lunatic _ . She knew what she was doing, what she was saying, and that Zuko would understand. 

And, that’s when the nightmares started. 

“Zuko?”

A chill rattled from his shoulders to his fingers, making Zuko appear to twitch violently.

“Woah,” Katara said while back away. “What was that?”

“You surprised me.” Zuko turned his head away from her as far as he could without looking like more of a freak. His lips curved downwards. “I don’t like surprises.”

“I guess so,” she hummed, sleep thick in her voice. Katara didn’t look happy to be awake, but she was braving the morning chill anyway. “Does that happen all the time, or am I special?”

He was annoyed with her interruption. “No. It doesn’t.”

Katara leaned against a tree but far from him. She never stayed close enough to touch. That was perfectly fine with Zuko. He preferred to continue his lifestyle of solitude. Katara was single-handedly ruining his time to think. Just by being there, she was throwing off his concentration about his nightmare.

“What are you doing up so early?” There was a subtle bite to her words. It seemed that everything she said was harsh in motive. 

“I’m a firebender. Don’t you know that firebenders rise with the sun?”

She clicked her tongue. Katara knew. He had said that to her at the Spirit Oasis. “What I meant was, why are you brooding so early in the morning? Aren’t you supposed to be happy about the sun rising?” She threw her arms up in a fake cheer. “Hooray. My power is returning.”

Zuko thought about telling her the truth, but Katara would laugh at him. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was scared. Only little kids struggled with nightmares, not eighteen-year-old young men. It was embarrassing that his little sister had latched herself in his headspace, tormenting his decisions and circumstances. 

“And what are you doing up so early? I figured that you’d like to sleep well into the morning like you always do.” He regretted his words. ‘Always’ implied that he knew Katara, but it had only been a few days. 

Her back cracked loudly as she craned to watch the lavender turn pink in the sky. “Toph is right. You have clunky steps, and I’m a light sleeper. It was disrupting.”

“Right,” Zuko grunted. “Because your snoring really indicated that my presence completely disrupted you.”

Her cheeks puffed out, red with embarrassment. “I don’t snore!”

“Yes, you do.”

“If I snored, I would know about it. Someone would tell me.”

Zuko crossed his arms and pushed off of the tree. “They must be sparing your feelings. But,” Zuko touched the tips of his hair. “It’s not loud, so don’t worry about it. “It’s….” He was finding the words that wouldn’t incriminate him. “Uh…”

“Don’t strain yourself. You know, it’s weird that the most civil conversation that we’ve had is about how I snore.”

Katara’s words were gentle for once. That caused Zuko to look at her in surprise, only to see the most subtle smile he had ever seen on the girl. Zuko found that his gaze was lingering, but he didn’t care. This could be the only time that Katara would be so calm near him. And, the worst part about it all was that Katara was so lovely. 

“I was up because I had a nightmare,” Zuko blurted. 

The smile on Katara’s face fell, and her bright blue eyes met his preexisting gaze. Zuko waited for the laughter. It would sting his pride, but that was his fault for allowing himself to ruin the moment. 

The laughter never came. Katara simply watched him carefully, almost evaluating him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zuko inhaled slowly as his insides clenched. “No.”

If Katara disliked Zuko, then she would probably hate Azula. Azula, after all, killed the Avatar before his miraculous return. 

Where was the laughter? Azula would have laughed, and even Mai would have laughed. 

Katara plopped to the base of the tree as the sun was finally making its appearance. “Are you sure? You do look a little pale.”

“I, er, I don’t know.” His eyes traveled to her fingers before stopping himself. “What are you doing? I don’t understand?”

“Right now? I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit. I hate mornings. I’m giving you space to do what you need to do.” She yawned and closed her eyes. “Just wake me up when you’re all set to keep moving.”

“Katara, you won’t mention this to anyone.” It came out as an order.

That caused Katara to open one eye to watch him before closing it again. Zuko almost never addressed her by her actual name. It was always ‘waterbender’ or ‘peasant.’ Zuko could be quite refreshing when he wasn’t being a jerk. “I have no one to tell. Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

The nightmare was gone from his thoughts. Katara managed to distract him from the nervous pit in his stomach. He could have just told her that the nightmare was no longer bothering him and that she seemed to drive away all those negative thoughts, but there was no use to that. Katara had already let out a quiet snore. 

She needed the rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a much quieter chapter compared to the last one. Of course, I'm not going to tell you the meaning behind Azula's words. In my last work, Saving the Rebellion, Azula's story parallels the main plot. I don't plan on going that with her. I won't skimp on Azula content, but she won't be showing up for a while. 
> 
> Anyway, school started, so I'll be updating less often.
> 
> Stay safe!


	9. Two-Headed Rat Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smellerbee spat at his clean boots, hitting the curve of his arch. “People like you are the ones I despise most. What game are you playing at anyway? You want to kill more people? That’s sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

_Chapter Nine_

_Two-Headed Rat Viper_

“You must be Smellerbee, the leader of the Freedom Fighters after… who was it?” Zolin’s face twisted into a grin. “Ah, yes. Jet.”

The prisoner he called Smellerbee raised her head slowly, the chains had undoubtedly stiffened her shoulder and back. Being held in a position like this certainly was torture in itself. “Where’s Prince Jerkbender? I’d rather have him if I’m going to be interrogated.”

Zolin raised his sculpted eyebrow. “Prince Jerkbender? I like that. It has a nice ring to it. Prince Jerkbender. Hm, I imagine he doesn’t take well to that nickname.”

“Who even are you?”

“Pardon me. How rude it is for me to not introduce myself. My name is War Minister Zolin of the great Fire Nation. I come from two long lines of nobility and loyalists to the throne. And, I am the sole pupil of Fire Sage Jijun.”

Smellerbee sneered. “Great. Another noble. All you people like to do is talk about how ‘pure’ your blood is.” It took her a moment to focus her eyes on her surroundings. She had to be several floors into the earth since there was little light trickling from the high ceiling. There were more people in the cell with Zolin. One behind him, and one next to her. “If you’re done, I’d like to talk to the prince. Quite frankly, you’re boring. I’ve seen your type before.”

“Prince Zuko isn’t here anymore.” Zolin nodded to the man next to Smellerbee and the room illuminated with staggering light, buzzing like a swarm of bees. Smellerbee cried out as the current shocked her body. It only lasted two seconds before the prod left her side. 

“Interesting…” Zolin inspected Smellerbee’s reaction, jotting it down quickly. “The Fire Lord will be happy to hear that my prototype is most effective.”

Smellerbee coughed out whatever was burning her lungs. “What…” She tried to swallow, but her mouth was void of any moisture. Her eyes traveled to the horrified face illuminated by the lightning’s glow. It was familiar. Lieutenant Jee. “What was that?”

“I call it electricity. My late father and I had an idea many, many years ago; what if we could harness the power of lightning? It was an impossible thought until three years ago. I won’t get into the details because I fear I will bore you, but it started as a means to put steam in the past. Electricity is faster, more powerful. My father wanted to keep it domestic, but I saw the possibilities. As War Minister, it is my Agni-given role to usher the Fire Nation into a new age, a new global power. Electricity will change the world.”

“You think that little contraption is going to change the world? All it did was tickle me,” Smellerbee hissed, writhing in her chains. 

Zolin laughed. He took the prod and inspected it. His fingers danced around the prototype, testing the trigger. This was the first look at Zolin’s face that Smellerbee could make out. He had the type of face that was ageless. The man isn't much bigger than the average fourteen-year-old, but there is no doubting his years. Smellerbee couldn’t tell if he was in his late twenties or early forties. But, Zolin’s eyes belonged to an old man. He was no average person.

“Oh, no. This mere tool is not world-changing. It is a toy compared to the real thing. I promise you that I have something great planned. You see, my goal is to allow every Fire National to taste the power of electricity.” He flipped a switch on the prod, causing the current to become thin and blinding. “When crushed to a smaller size, the particles within this beam bounce around until they escape, creating this stream of light that completely destroys anything it touches. I hope that the Avatar is ready to see the might of Agni’s Ray.” He pointed it at her, the concentrated heat burning a thin line on her cheek. “Want to try it out? I could take a finger. But, I jest.” He turned it off, tossing it to the interrogator. “I’m not here to maim you.”

“You’re insane,” Smellerbee hissed. “I didn’t understand half the words that came out of your mouth!”

“Insane is such a _strong_ word. I like to think of myself as a mad scientist. And, the great inventors of this world were always memorialized. Of course, I have passions for the more primitive things in this world like venoms. But, I was put on this world to harness Agni’s Ray. People will remember my name.”

Smellerbee spat at his clean boots, hitting the curve of his arch. “People like you are the ones I despise most. What game are you playing at anyway? You want to kill more people? That’s sick.”

“I am simply taking my place in the world. I suggest you do the same. So, I’ll give you one chance to prove your importance in this world. Tell me where the Avatar is, and tell me more about him. The last of an entire culture… Fascinating. I must know. That is all I need from you, and I will release you without another scratch.”

“I would never betray Aang to you!”

Zolin’s face fell. He gave her a fleeting smile before backing away. “That’s too bad. Loyalty is a virtue, even if it is to a false arbitrator. Well, I’ll keep my word. You will not be maimed.” He pulled a vial with a thin needle from his pocket. “But, I _will_ get some use out of you before releasing you.” 

Smellerbee screamed as Zolin stabbed her in the shoulder with the vial that looked to contain one large drop of clear liquid. “Stop! What are you doing?!”

“This, my dear Freedom Fighter, is the venom of a two-headed rat viper. By the look of your face, it seems you understand what the future holds for you. Don’t fear. I don’t plan on killing you. In fact, once this wears off, you can return to your Avatar. The two-headed rat viper has one of the most potent venoms in my option.”

Smellerbee felt the effects immediately. Her shoulder erupted with a throbbing heat at the site of the puncture. All the liquids in her body attempted to escape through her pores, giving her a horrible chill. Saliva pooled in her mouth, but Smellerbee couldn’t find the strength to swallow so it trickled out of her mouth. 

“This is a favorite venom of mine purely for the psychological effects. I keep a two-headed rat viper during my travels to harvest. Is the paranoia setting in? First comes the paranoia, then comes the hallucinations.”

The paranoia was settling in. Smellerbee wasn’t sure if a minute had passed or if it had been an hour since Zolin started talking. Her thoughts were accelerating inside her head. Smelllerbee wanted them to slow so she could breathe but they wouldn't. Her breaths come in gasps. It felt like she was on the verge of blacking out, but the venom kept her horrifically conscious. 

“When you start screaming out, I will have this guard write down every single thing you mutter. I’d like to thank you. You are contributing to the pursuit of science. Farewell.”

* * *

“I’m confused by your motives, War Minister,” Jee questioned.

The roost was well kept for what it was. Of course, it smelled sour like a farm. It was a roost after all. “What is there to be confused by, Lieutenant. I am very straightforward.”

“I suppose that’s true, but…”

“You are bothered by my actions today.” Zolin took in a heavy inhale, pursing his lips at the stench. “I understand. My profession, and even my personality, is off-putting to most. Speak your mind, Lieutenant.”

Jee wasn’t sure how to approach. When a noble says, “Speak your mind,” it usually doesn’t end well. With Zuko gone, someone needed to make sure that Zolin didn’t swallow the stronghold whole. 

“Your approach to the Freedom Fighter leader was unorthodox at the least. We got no information out of her, and you plan to set her free.”

Zolin’s lips slowly pulled, showing his rows of perfect teeth. “That’s where you’re wrong, Lieutenant. Smellerbee wouldn’t have told us anything that we didn’t already know. The Fire Lord’s obsession with the Avatar is pulling him away from his real goal. In all truth, I cannot hope to fight the Avatar with my current skills. He’s just a boy, an air nomad boy. It is in his nature to be non-confrontational. While he scrambles around the Colonies, I will be perfecting the Ray of Agni.

“You can’t pay money for the type of message Smellerbee returning to the Avatar is, talking nonsense about her experiences here. Finally, someone will put the fear of Agni in him.”

“So, you’re toying with her,” Jee concluded.

“No. No… That implies that I enjoy doing that. Toying would be cruel and sadistic. I am getting something out of her experiences. It is important to research. As for the electric prod, I learned that my technology truly worked.” Zolin felt Jee’s heavy eyes on him. “If it is the venom that you find cruel and unusual, that is the essence of nature. If you were unaware of that fact, then you have never exercised your mind.”

Jee found Zolin to be a true mystery of a person. Heavily spiritual, yet Zolin was a man of elevated science. Every discovery was in the name of the Fire Lord and Agni. Jee found it hard to relate to a man like this. Sure, Jee was spiritual and honored the spirits, but this was boarding extremist tendencies. 

“Why did you need to research venom if electricity is your strong suit?”

Zolin stopped fiddling with the letter he was going to send. “There is nothing more exciting than knowledge, Lieutenant. When I was a boy, I was taken to the Earth Kingdom with the Fire Sages. There, I was bitten by a two-headed rat viper. It was presumed that I would perish, but Agni had other plans for me. You see, there is no other agent that brings someone closer to death than the venom of a two-headed rat viper. I know what those hallucinations are like, and I have never accessed my mind like that before. I need to know more about the effects.”

“I understand.” He didn’t.

“I knew you would,” Zolin muttered. “Now, where is this messenger hawk that Prince Zuko had mentioned?”

“Red is kept at a higher level. Just up those stairs.”

Zolin did as instructed, and Jee followed tentatively. Even the way Zolin walked was different, but there was no way to describe it. Zolin was not a heavy smoker, but he partook in the action and smelled of it. 

Jee straightened his posture. “Tomorrow, I will lead the men in a search for Prince Zuko. We may have lost a few days, but the prince is resilient.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Pardon?”

Zolin stopped when he reached Red’s roost. He stuck a hand out to pet the bird, but she retaliated by pecking at his hand. “Aren’t you a feisty creature?”

“She usually is only nice to Prince Zuko.”

It was possible that she drew blood. “Hm… That’s no good. As I was going to say, Prince Zuko’s disappearance is a blessing in disguise. With him gone, I am your superior. If I heard any more talk of searching for the prince, I’ll introduce you to the wonders of venom. While Prince Zuko takes a leave of absence, Pohuai Stronghold will be my personal research lab.”

Jee furrowed his brow. Zuko was right. Not only was this man a crazed zealot, but he also had his eyes on the throne. “I understand.”

“I do not doubt that Prince Zuko is alive, and he won’t return. The shame is too much for him, and he wasn’t happy here anyway. We should all be happy for him. If he does return, then I will take him as my prisoner for desertion. As for the Fire Lord, I will send him the results of my tests and the information that Prince Zuko is gone. And, I’ll need my notes from the Caldera.” Zolin inserted the letter in the carrier, causing Red to squawk indignantly. “This type of information will stay between the Fire Lord and us. The world cannot know that his heir is wandering in the Earth Kingdom, a deserter. And, perhaps a new heir will be named.”

Any comment that Jee would normally respond with sunk in the back of his throat. Red flapped away with the letter in tow. Zolin turned. His face moved a little too slowly as if he were taking in the information more than Jee was. Then he grinned. As he did so, the temperature of the roost fell a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first ten chapters of any story are always packed with characterization and such, and this is no exception. Because Zolin is an original character, I have to work extra hard to portray him in the image that I see. Plus, I have a short amount of space to truly introduce him to you. I hope I was successful in that. 
> 
> I know you find that Zolin's morals and beliefs and profession are all contradictory. That was on purpose, and I hope that really helps you all understand what kind of character he is. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe!


	10. Watch Your Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara saw the boy from the catacombs again. It shouldn’t be possible. She expected that Zuko destroyed that version of himself. He didn’t. Under all of the anger and violence, Zuko was despondent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in record times!

_ Chapter Ten _

_ Watch Your Step _

“I’m worried about Smellerbee,” Katara muttered to herself.

Zuko knew that she wasn’t talking to him, but he responded anyway. “Don’t be Lieutenant Jee would never do anything to overtly harm her.”

“Overtly?”

“Look. Don’t worry, okay.” He thought it over. “As long as she doesn’t deal with War Minister Zolin, she’s fine.”

Katara’s hands found her hair. “War Minister Zolin? I don’t know who that is.”

“You will.”

Ever since blowing steam on each other, the traveling was more tolerable. Tolerable was the only way to describe what was going on. The aches were tolerable. The traveling was tolerable. Zuko was tolerable. Only tolerable. 

Katara found that Zuko wasn’t the worst person to be stranded in the middle of the Earth Kingdom with. He kept to himself a lot. There was little to no idle chat. Sometimes, Katara would make a vague comment to fill the silence only for Zuko to grunt something short or not even respond at all. 

“No cryptic comments. Who is this guy? Is he a threat?”

Zuko bristled just thinking about the War Minister. A strange fellow… A very rude and pompous fellow. 

The land bridge was in sight. After walking for days along the riverside, the pair finally reached a closer distance to the rocky path. Normally, crossing the river would be hard due to their growing altitude as they walked towards the Great Divide and the raging nature of the water. This land bridge had been helpful for generations, but there was one problem.

“What happened to the landbridge?!”

Katara stopped to look at what he was seeing. “That’s the landbridge? It’s more like a land beam.”

“That’s impossible!”

Whatever had happened to the once wide path was unknown. It should have been able to hold at most fifteen men, but now the only way to cross was with one foot after the other. The green must have been moss crawling over the entire surface, and the heavy autumn breeze wasn’t a good sign.

Katara continued forward towards the mouth of the land beam. “Now, who’s this War Minister that you don’t like?”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t need to.” She didn’t seem as bothered by the predicament as Zuko was. 

Zuko ran a hand over his face as if that was going to help jog his memory. “Zolin is the new War Minister. He’s… the worst.”

It made Katara laugh a bit at how worn out Zuko sounded by hardly describing him. “Is he a threat?”

“To you? Yeah. To me? Yeah…” He took a heavy sigh. “It’s complicated.”

“I guess so. I thought every Fire National practically kissed the earth you walk on.” She made that face again. The one when she thought about Zuko. 

Zuko’s eyes narrowed. His gaze was so hot that Katara didn’t need to turn to know that he was watching her. “I don’t know where you heard that, but it isn’t true. In fact, I’m not exactly in the court’s good graces. I’m a joke. I have the Avatar and his merry friends to thank for that.”

For a moment, Katara felt a little guilty for the prince’s mishaps. But then again, he tried to hurt them many times and represented fear and destruction. 

“I wasn’t aware, but you still have it better than most. You have to acknowledge that,” Katara stated. “If you blame us for your issues, maybe you should reevaluate where your problems lie. We have never tried to purposely humiliate you.”

“My problems are not yours to expose,” Zuko growled, malice oozing from his tongue. “The last time you tried that, the Avatar died.”

This was the first time either one of them brought up what had happened under Ba Sing Se out loud. Katara felt the cold hold of ire grab her chest. Here he was, trying to blame her for what had happened. It was  _ his  _ fault. 

Her hand found his collar, finding that the red and gold collar was cold to the touch. “Don’t ever try to imply that what happened to Aang was my fault. I had Azula under control before you intervened. I gave you the chance to join us. I extended my hand to you because I thought you were different. And, I was wrong! I trusted you! You were put to the test to solidify my trust, and you failed!”

“You failed the test first.”

Katara shoved him back. “What does that even mean?”

Zuko felt no need to explain himself to her. “Forget it.”

“I will not!”

“Look! I’m not like you. I can’t just argue until the sun explodes.” Zuko felt his insides clench. He shouldn’t be here. It was reminding him too much of when he wanted to change sides. “All I have to say is that your memory of that moment is very different from mine.”

She continued to press, not quite done with him yet despite how close they were to the land beam. “I don’t understand why you’re trying to blame me. You made your choice. You wanted to have your throne and so now you have it.”

“I don’t have a throne! I probably won’t. My stake at the throne is so weak that I won’t be surprised if someone like Zolin swoops in and takes it. I’m the heir only because Azula decided that she wanted to cut our father’s eye out. And, you know what? I don’t care if I ever become Fire Lord! I don’t want it!”

Katara was taken aback. This was unlike anything she would have expected. Zuko wasn’t snarling at her. He looked hurt. “Then, why? Why do you do it?”

“I don’t choose to burn down villages,” he whispered through his teeth. “So, get that through your head. I follow direct orders from my father because he’ll kill me if I don’t. It’s a matter of time before he does.”

“You…” Katara didn’t know what to say. And, it was frustrating because she knew she wouldn’t get through to him. “You don’t have to put yourself through that. That’s a punishment as far as I’m concerned. I just don’t understand why you would choose to do this to yourself.”

He didn’t know. He wanted to change, but then it was too late.

“I don’t know.” Zuko lowered his head to hide behind his hair. Katara saw the boy from the catacombs again. It shouldn’t be possible. She expected that Zuko destroyed that version of himself. He didn’t. Under all of the anger and violence, Zuko was despondent. For many years, Katara assumed he was without rectitude, but it seemed that wasn’t true.

“We’re here,” she whispered.

He looked up. “It seems we are. The bridge is unsafe. Can we cross any other way?”

Katara tried a few different options. A spout to carry them across? The water was too wild. Ice? It was crushed under the pressure of the current. “I’m afraid not.”

“Well,” Zuko motioned towards the rubble. “One at a time. Ladies first.”

Katara narrowed her eyes. “Thanks,” she said curtly. “Make me go first.” Katara was still shaken up by her discovery. All of a sudden, Zuko was retreating into himself. It made Katara… sad.

Heights never scared Katara, but she suddenly felt her legs turn to jelly within two steps. She took another and looked down only to whimper to herself. She had to be fifteen feet in the air, only held up by a thin arch of rock. The river was angry. Falling into that pool of water would be catastrophic. Katara knew this type of water; it was littered with riptides.

Balance wasn’t a problem for Katara. All of her training had made her rather springy and agile. She walked at an even pace, avoiding the patches of moss. Katara went slow, but with large steps.

Katara glanced back at Zuko. She didn’t know why she did it. It wasn’t like Zuko was going to comfort her in any way. His blank expression stared back at her, making Katara mad that she even stopped. 

With a huff, Katara picked up her pace and crossed to the other side, stumbling only at the edge. “Easy,” she breathed out, a little pressed at the stumble. “Your turn.”

It was evident that Zuko didn’t have the same prowess for balance that Katara had. His face pinched up as he took one nervous step after another. Katara had seen Zuko be more nimble than this. 

Zuko kept his eyes hard on Katara as he stiffly marched forward. He didn’t walk with the care that he should have used. He never did. Toph was right. Zuko is a loud walker. 

It was obvious that he was getting frustrated by his pace. Zuko mowed down his path. 

“Zuko,” Katara called. “Don’t walk so fast. You’ll slip.”

“I won’t slip.”

Katara furrowed her brow, not at all convinced. He let him take another step, but he wasn’t watching where he was going. “Watch your step!”

But, it was too late. Zuko’s foot slipped on moss. 

He tried to save himself, but his hand, which attempted to hold him up, slashed against a sharp corner. 

“Zuko!” Katara shouted as he splashed into the water. 

The current was taking him fast, dragging Zuko underwater. The first time Zuko’s head bobs beneath the waves, Katara isn't worried. But, he was floating away fast, struggling to gasp for air. Katara ran alongside him, hoping that he would catch himself before things got worse. 

Katara was fully running at this point. With superhuman effort, Zuko broke the surface again, gulping at the crisp air, and then with barely a splash, he was under again. And, he doesn’t pop back up. This time the panic has Katara’s heart hammering against her ribs.

She shouted his name again as if that would do anything. With one heavy spring, Katara dove herself into the river after him. The jump made her stomach drop, but all those effects snapped away as her face made contact with the cold water. The cause of Zuko’s struggle made itself known as the current yanked Katara under the surface. 

Katara wasn’t an excellent swimmer. Swimming wasn’t something done back home due to the temperature of the waters. The only thing that saved her was her waterbending skills. 

She surfaced, crying out for air. With her motions, Katara kept the currents from dragging her away again. Her eyes peeled for Zuko’s form. Katara forced herself forward, trying to find his presence in the water. But, his head was nowhere to be seen. 

There was only one other way to find him: by his blood. It would be a lie if Katara said that she didn’t think about feeling Zuko’s blood in her grip. It was the effect that bloodbending had on the user. She allowed herself to listen to the call, and that’s how she found Zuko. Luckily for Zuko, his pumping blood runs warmer than most people.

Katara dove under the water. The green tint made it hard to see. She propelled herself faster and scooped Zuko from under the currents. Once she had him, Katara emerged from the water with Zuko in tow. 

Now, the current was taking both of them away. Zuko, who was unresponsive, slumped against Katara as she struggled. She grit her teeth and tried to reach the sandy bar. In a streak of luck, Katara’s foot caught the rocky bottom on the river. One shallow spot was all she needed. With a grounding, Katara bent the water away from them as she pulled his limp body to safety. She dropped him and the water with a thud.

Katara fell to his side, her wet locks dripping on his still chest. “ Zuko? Zuko!” Her hands found his cheeks, and frantically brushing his plastered hair from his face. She trembled a little but knew what to do.

Slowly, Katara pulled tendrils of water from his lungs and out his mouth. Zuko sputtered and coughed water into her face. She rolled him to his side as he violently coughed, a little annoyed that he had to spew water in her face.

“I told you so,” she growled. 

Zuko didn’t respond right away, coughing and curling into himself. He rolled on to his back, shoulder hitting Katara’s knees. Zuko kept his eyes closed, fluttering underneath. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

“Never.”

He threw a hand over his eyes. “Great,” he mumbled to himself. 

Katara glanced back at the roaring river. “At least we’re on the other side of the river.”

When she looked back at Zuko, her throat hitched. He was staring at her with those wide honey eyes. It wasn’t a cold stare like he usually gave her. It was like he was laying his eyes on her for the first time. Staring became a contest of sorts. Katara, she was showing him that she wouldn’t shy away from him. Zuko, his motives were unknown to Katara. 

Zuko had eyes as open and honest as any child. It was shocking. But, Katara didn’t get to be shocked for long because Zuko’s eyes flickered lower before roughly turning away from her.

“Thank you,” he muttered. “Why?”

Normally, Katara would have said something snarky. It just didn’t seem appropriate. “What do you mean?”

“Why’d you rescue me?”

Katara watched the corner of his eye strain to look at her. “I’m not a monster,” she whispered. “Is that what you think of me?”

“No,” he quickly responded. 

“And… I’d like to think that you’d do the same for me. Just because we don’t see eye to eye, doesn’t mean I want you to drown.” Her fingers fiddled. In truth, Katara had acted on pure reaction. She didn’t think about it. Katara just didn’t want Zuko to die. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I—” Words were hard. “Thank you.”

“You already said that.”

Zuko sat upright, wincing at his hand that was cut on the rock. “Ouch!” But, Katara was too fast for him. 

“You could have avoided all of this if you just listened to me,” Katara chided as she snatched his hand to heal it. 

“Uh…”

Katara was starting to feel unnerved by how much Zuko was staring at her. Even then, as she healed his hand, his eyes were heavy on her. She wasn’t sure what had caused all the staring.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked without raising her gaze from his hand in hers. 

“Er, no? Not at all.”

“Hm… Okay.” She wasn’t convinced. “All done.” But, Zuko didn’t take his hand away. 

It became apparent that Katara was aware of his trance-like state. Zuko jumped away from her like she was hot coals before she voiced her concern. Katara retreated into herself at his strange reaction. 

“Sorry,” he breathed out. “I must have hit my head or something.”

“Do you want me to check—?

“No!” 

Katara was once again shocked by his strange behavior. “Okay? Sorry for asking.”

“Ah, no. Don’t say that. It’s fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.”

“I’m fine?”

Zuko tightened up, ears turning pink. “You know what? I’m going to stop talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!
> 
> Part One is over! We made it to ten chapters, and now things can get juicy. I've hit all my bases for a good introduction to the story. In the next part (next ten chapters), I'll introduce more characters and really get into what you're all here for. In fact, a very special character is going to make their appearance next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you liked the introduction to Zuko and Katara's build-up. I've got a lot planned for all of you
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Peace


	11. Hamal and Auva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swish of the tall grass under Katara’s feet drew Zuko’s attention. He glanced back subtly to watch her as her fingers danced across the tips of the blades. “I don’t miss the bugs,” she randomly told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction that we have all been waiting for.

_Chapter Eleven_

_Hamal and Auva_

“Do you think she’s listening to us?”

“Who cares?” huffed the veteran guard. He was always teamed with the green soldiers straight from camp. These days, the strong ones were sent to the Earth Kingdom while the runts of the crop were sent around the Fire Nation. “She can’t do anything to you. And, even if she could, you are on the other side of the bars. Toughen up.”

The younger guard straightened to full height, which was quite tall for a Fire National. “Yes, of course. That’s silly. My imagination is getting the better of me here.”

“Well, get used to it. Boiling Rock is not merciful.” He glanced at the younger man. “Your eyes adjust. And, I know you’d rather be on the front lines with General Hao-Yu or Admiral Boku or Prince Zuko. This is good work still.”

The younger guard braved a smile, a soft, bashful one behind his downset eyes that were the color of fresh bread. “Right. It’s my first day after all.”

“It’s your first day?” purred a voice behind the pair. “To get the honor of being in the presence of the princess of the most powerful nation in history says something about your standing.”

The veteran scowled and banged at the door. “Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t worth as much as you think.”

“It’s bad practice to underestimate the talent of your prisoner,” she hissed. The new guard felt fear seep down his body as her eyes glowed molten gold in the soft shadows. For her to be able to stare back at them meant she was straining on the tips of her toes. “I _am_ the greatest firebender in the world.”

“That title belongs to His Majesty, Fire Lord Ozai,” the veteran explained.

“You know the truth, Ozuru. I have the Fire Lord’s eye to prove it. You know, it took the entire Imperial Guard to arrest me. I grew tired of playing with them so I surrendered.”

“That’s not the truth,” Ozuru defended. 

“Then why are you so afraid of me? You must know what I’m capable of.” She turned her attention from Ozuru to the younger guard. “And, what’s your name?”

“Don’t humor the traitor,” Ozuru barked at the guard. “She’s a manipulative one. It seems that the chains we have on her are too loose if she can wander around her cell like that.” A puff of blue fire danced through the opening. “We can’t have that either… We have a special way of dealing with the likes of her. I’ll be right back, and don’t talk to her. She’s a criminal who deserves more punishment than she is receiving.”

It only took until Ozuru was gone for her melodic voice to ask again. “What is your name?”

“Kainoa.”

“My name is Princess Azula. Although, I’m sure you already knew that.”

Kainoa’s throat bobbled as her eyes continued to paralyze him. Only the tip of her chin to the curve of her brow was visible, yet she was all the more intimidating for it. There was no softness in that gaze. It was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred. Disgust perhaps. Kainoa averted his eyes to spare himself the judgment.

“You… You don’t need to look at me like that,” Kainoa muttered. “I’m not here to torture you, or whatever they’ve been doing these past months. I know your last guard was giving a soldier’s sendoff, but don’t expect me to back away in fear.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing now?”

“No.”

Azula’s teeth sparkled white in the glow of the lanterns. “Then prove it. Come closer so I can get a better look at you.” He didn’t move right away. “I don’t bite.”

“History says otherwise,” he muttered before slowly approaching the small opening to Azula’s cell. 

As he got closer, the shadows cleared to show the face of the traitor. If she was affected by her months as a prisoner, it didn’t show other than her red-rimmed lids and blackened bags under her harsh eyes. Azula looked very much the sixteen-year-old girl that she was, and it unnerved Kainoa because he could very much be on the other side of those bars as well. 

Azula was not someone to misconstrue. It was rumored that her mind was scattered and deranged after Sozin’s Comet. Her short reign as Fire Lord was proof of that statement. Kainoa quickly understood why so many people followed a fourteen-year-old girl as he watched her under the bridge of his nose. Azula had a dangerous charm to her that she was too aware of, and it had gotten too much for Kainoa.

He tried to back away, but Azula snapped forward to hook her nails into the crest of his armor. Kainoa yelped and attempted to scurry away, yet there was no use as Azula pulled him closer to inspect further. 

“Y-You’re hurting me,” he sputtered. All the struggling was in vain, and he mentally chided himself for a smaller girl to be able to lock him down like this. 

“I must have been good,” she hummed. “Father has never sent a guard that’s my age before. Perhaps socialization will do me good. Although, I don’t relate much to the people our age, but they were nobles. You, on the other hand, are a peasant. We might not have much in common, but it might be entertaining.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Her grin was nightmarish. “What do you mean? It’s written all over you. Your hair isn’t long enough to fit in your topknot, meaning you don’t seem to care about courtly opinions. I’d think that you didn’t plan on being a soldier at all. Being a discovered firebender means you were drafted. Hm, you belong to a farming family, or perhaps a fishing family. You have the sunkissed skin for it and the build of one. And, the armor… Scratched… Dull… You can’t afford the polish to keep it pristine as Ozuru does.”

“I understand what they say about you now. You really do have a talent for profiling.” He pulled away only to be yanked back into the bars, face to face with the princess. “Maybe, I was picked because I’m expendable. The Fire Lord can’t have you killing more nobility in the ranks.”

This caused Azula to furrow her brows. “You aren’t as dumb as you look.” Her voice had taken on a lower, more angry octave. “Then, you agree. I’m a monster.” Her pale lips twisted in his silence. “It’s okay. Say it. It’s true. I’m insane. I want to hear you say it.” Her chin tilted. “Say it!”

“You’re a monster.”

Azula’s eyes closed as if hearing those words solidified something in her. It had occurred to Kainoa that there really was a storm brewing inside her. She hid it well and pretended that it didn’t exist, but that small lucid reaction gave her away. 

This punishment was her own personal torture, and it was very internal. Azula was privy to every single voice that whispered in her ears. She couldn’t run away. Azula had to sit and listen all day and all night. 

It was manageable up until two years ago. When her father returned and tore her from the throne, the damage had already been done. The paranoia had worked against her and forever tainted her standing. There were worse things Azula had done than banish people, but it had only gotten worse. Of course, setting temples on fire was in bad taste. Especially with people inside of it. But, the people inside were fire sages and they wanted to take her power. 

They called her a lunatic. They whispered behind her back and pulled their children closer when she passed. When people spoke of Azula, it was always in a hushed tone and sometimes not so hushed. The Conqueror of Ba Sing Se was no more, and Azula was only known as the Mad Princess. She wanted to tell them it could happen to anyone, given enough pressure any mind can snap. And after what she'd endured in her life it was only surprising it hadn't happened sooner.

But, that wouldn’t fix anything. 

Then, the isolation came. She was not allowed outside of the Fire Nation despite her warmonger talents. Mai and Ty Lee were scorned just for their association with Azula. And, they betrayed her. They did. Azula swore that they did. With those looks and those faces. It was only a matter of time before they stabbed her in the back. So, she reacted first.

The final jab was the ascendance of War Minister Zolin with his zealot-like ramblings. He was a mastermind in all accounts. His plans for future weaponry sounded out of reach, but he explained it so well that it made sense. Azula didn’t like the idea of simply giving people the power of lightning just to any person. She worked hard to have that ability. But, Ozai loved every drop of Zolin’s fluffy words. 

Her popularity mirrored Zolin’s as she fell into obscurity and Zolin became her father’s closest confident. He had no business in the court. Zolin made many promises but followed through like a mystic of some sort. And, his whispers shattered whatever fragmented relationship Azula and her father had left.

Azula finally confronted Ozai when rumors of Azula losing her claim to the throne started to circle in the court. It was only rumored, but Azula would not stand for it. The argument that followed grew violent quickly. It had seemed that Zolin had attached himself like a parasite, and it was too late. Her father was completely under his spell. There was no sense to it. He was blind. And, since he was so blind, it was fitting for Azula to take an eye in return. 

“I’m happy that I never have to see my father again,” Azula hissed. “He’s a fool, and that will come back to haunt him in the end. It is the people you trust that will turn around and betray you. Zolin has no fear for my father, and thus I have lost all respect for him.”

Kainoa stopped struggling against her. “That is a strong statement.”

“I have strong opinions. Yet, I don’t expect to be here for much longer.”

“What makes you stay that?”

Azula smiled wide like a cat. Her motives were laid bare. She enjoyed tormenting people, but there was something about her that made people allow her to continue. “I’m quite gregarious and compelling, you’ll learn. I have a feeling that you’ll be the one to help me out.”

* * *

Dusk came sooner than expected, bringing the bright twinkle of the stars to guide their way. The nocturnal creatures hum into the silence, reminding Zuko and Katara that they were not alone. 

Katara stifled a yawn. “It’s been a long time since I’ve traveled through the night.”

“Are you missing your beauty rest?” Zuko muttered.

“I would hardly call what I’ve been having as beauty rest.”

Zuko didn’t put distance between them. Darkness was always a struggle for him. His eyes didn’t adjust well at this time due to obvious injuries. So, having Katara near him was comforting. He wanted to help her despite it all. “It’s just for tonight. It’s especially dangerous in this part of the Peddlar’s Coast, and we lost time at the landbridge.”

“You wouldn’t listen to me,” she scoffed.

“I know. I know,” Zuko responded. “I wasn’t thinking. I think I got punished enough by drinking and inhaling all that river water. The only thing I can taste or smell is algae. It’s not the most pleasant experience.”

The swish of the tall grass under Katara’s feet drew Zuko’s attention. He glanced back subtly to watch her as her fingers danced across the tips of the blades. “I don’t miss the bugs,” she randomly told him.

“Oh, so you are afraid of a few bugs.”

“I’m not afraid of bugs,” Katara explained. “Aang says that all life is sacred, but that doesn’t mean that they should crawl all over me.”

It was such a small, childish confession for Katara to make. To anyone else, it would seem inconsequential. But, to Zuko, it was proof that Katara was not afraid of him. Ridiculous, right? Katara only mentioned that she didn’t want bugs on her. This whole time, Katara had been shrouded to him. People didn’t share details like that to Zuko. The only people that Zuko actually knew things about were Iroh, Azula, and his father. 

He bit the inside of his cheek before speaking again. “I don’t like the idea of falling. I'm fine with heights, but falling... not so much. That’s why I struggled to go across the landbridge. Or, land beam.” Zuko suddenly backpedaled. “I mean, it’s not a paralyzing fear. It’s just nervousness. It’s stupid. I know.”

“It’s not stupid.”

It had either gotten quiet, or Zuko’s nerves were causing him to feel uncomfortable. Katara may have violently opposed him, but she never mocked him where he didn’t deserve it. If Zuko had ever mentioned a tiny fear like that, he would have been ridiculed by anyone who would listen. 

“The stars are bright tonight,” Zuko whispered.

“Yeah…”

Zuko stopped in his tracks, fully turning to Katara. She tilted her head in confusion at his behavior. The longer he watched Katara, the more his chest started to ache. Katara’s beauty certainly showed on the outside, but it was her eyes, her inner resolve, that struck him so heavily. At the slightest stumble, Katara’s blue eyes flickered with worry and compassion. 

“Do you know how I know where we’re going?” Zuko gasped out, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to get lost for a moment. He turned away and licked his lips nervously. He weakly pointed to the sky. “There are numerous stars in the sky that serve as markers to me. To get back to the Colonies, I follow the direction of two different stars. Hamal to the north and Auva to the west.”

A slow smile spread on Katara’s face, making Zuko wish he could turn away again. “You know, the Water Tribes don’t call those stars Hamal and Auva.”

“You recognize them?” he said in a tired surprise.

“Yes,” she said matter-of-factly. “I may not have been a grumpy navy man, but back home, we tell stories with the stars. Although, the sky is different here.” She eyed him down. “You’re not special for knowing stars.”

Zuko fought a smile. “But, can you navigate with them?”

“No, but I have stories that go with the stars. As far as I’m concerned, that’s more useful.” Zuko’s lack of reaction triggered something within her. Her eyes hardened as if she was looking passed him. “You don’t care.”

“I never said that.”

“It’s in your blood to despise me, just as it’s in mine to despise you.” It seemed like this statement had come out of nowhere, but it must have been simmering under all of the weighted comments. To her, Zuko was the embodiment of everything that had wronged her. And, he didn’t blame her. “You didn’t have to say it.”

“Katara,” Zuko said firmly. 

Katara pushed past him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Katara.”

His hand caught her wrist before she passed him. “You should have said that. If we are going to make it out of here, I need to make one thing clear.” He took a short inhale, thinking about how saying this would solidify the truth. “ I represent all of the horrific things done in the past. This isn't the first time someone acknowledged that, and it won't be the last. I can’t do anything or say anything that will change the past, but I know that I have to take responsibility for what my great-grandfather started. It was something that I learned when I was stranded in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Yet, you still do his work.”

“It’s… I— I have no excuse for it. And, the reasons behind it are complicated.”

“You don’t have you keep doing it,” Katara told him. “You don’t. Who’s making you do it?”

“I have a responsibility.”

“You and your responsibilities.” Katara weakly tried to remove Zuko’s grasp. “I never would have thought I’d be arguing with someone who had _too much_ responsibility. It’s usually the other way around.” She watched the muscles in Zuko’s forearm flex as he gripped harder. “I don’t understand you.”

“I get that a lot.”

“You’re… still holding on to my wrist.”

Zuko let go. She didn’t seem bothered by it at all. It was more of something to say to fill the time. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to be helpful and supportive, but I’m not good at it. Ah, this conversation got out of hand. That’s what I get.”

“It’s my fault,” Katara explained to him. “It’s been a lot today.”

“Tell me those stories.”

“What?”

“I want to hear the stories about the stars. It will keep me from dazing away.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t apologize for talking about the past.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “You’re just trying to appease me.”

“No, I want to know.”

Zuko was deadly serious. And, he knew that he had made the right decision because of the way her eyes lit up. He knew what it was like to miss being home, and Katara missed home. It was going to be a long day, and Zuko wanted to hear the way her voice changed when she was talking about something she liked. And, Zuko knew that this discovery was going to be a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a different approach to Azula than I have in the past. I enjoyed writing her spiral, but here... Oh man. She's already at rock bottom. And, by explaining what had happened to Azula, I hope you are starting to get hints as to what historical figure I'm softly basing Zolin on. 
> 
> As for Zuko and Katara, I hope you enjoyed that moment. I never see them as having a conversation without something upsetting the other. We just aren't ready for that yet, but we'll get there.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who was been supporting the story so far. It really means so much more than I would have ever expected!
> 
> Peace


	12. Wormless Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did she want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with a vengeance (even though it's only been a week... a really tough week)

_ Chapter Twelve _

_ Wormless Apples _

So, Katara continued to tell stories until the stars faded into the pink hue of dawn. Her voice was at a low hum to avoid drawing any attention to the pair. From her thighs down, dew doused her clothing giving her a morning chill. 

She figured that Zuko only wanted to be polite in asking her to talk about her culture. He had mentioned vaguely that he tried to study the Water Tribes when he was younger, but Katara saw through the veil. When Zuko mentioned that, he was referring to his search for the Avatar. One would need extensive information on the Water Tribes for a mission like that. She wasn’t stupid.

It was hard for Katara to get past what Zuko was even though he vocalized his regretful acknowledgment. He was trying to be pleasant in his own way, but every time she caught his eyes it was a memory of black snow. 

Katara had talked herself into a dry silence, very similar to Zuko’s. If he wasn’t listening to her, he was going a great job at hiding it. Every so often, his eyes would flick back at her to silently encourage. 

He was anything but careless.

“You are a great storyteller,” Zuko muttered. “You have that special kind of voice, you know? Mine’s too raspy for that.”

Katara’s attention perked up. Zuko didn’t handle the overnight travel well. A dark ring was visible around his eye. “I didn’t realize people had storytelling voices.”

“Of course.” The exhaustion lingered in his voice. “My uncle has that kind of—” He stopped himself, eyes torn away from Katara. 

She watched as his entire body tensed and his neck bulged. Iroh had once said that a firebender could affect the temperature around them, and Zuko was proving that right now. It should feel like an autumn morning with the turning leaves and dry air, but right now it felt like a summer afternoon. 

The hunger nagged in the background. They hadn’t eaten in a day. Katara was used to going hungry, but right now it was an annoyance. She would bite into an unripe fruit, but she feared that the tartness would dehydrate her. 

When Zuko finally opened his mouth to say something, his lips snapped closed immediately. There was no rage on his face, not even that distasteful scowl on his face. It was Zuko, what was under all those layers. His exhaustion allowed it to come to the surface. It had become clear to Katara that Zuko held on to so many burdens and mistakes, and he hurt. Zuko was hurting.

“I don’t hate you,” Katara blurted. 

“What?”

“Uh,” Katara stumbled. It came out of nowhere, but it felt right. “I don’t know. You should know that.”

Zuko’s emotions had been unearthed by his mentioning of Iroh. When the other spoke of each other, the conversation always became so dejected. Katara saw the shock register on Zuko’s face before he could hide it. A small smile played on his lips. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Katara to see the youth in his features. 

“Thanks. Although, you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying.” Katara felt her chest tighten. It was hard for the words to come out, yet she had never been one to beat around the bush. “I’m a little surprised myself, but… I can’t do it. And, trust me. My head is telling me to hate you with everything I have.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Zuko told her.

“I’m not done,” she cut off. “Despite everything that you’ve done, you take responsibility for it. That’s more than what others do. You don’t seem to like what you do. I don’t understand why you stay with the Fire Nation. Just for aligning yourself with the Fire Lord, I should hate you, but someone important to us told me that you were good under it all. I’m willing to believe that.”

Zuko’s expression was unreadable before he spoke. “So, he told you about me.” 

Katara chewed her lip. “Whenever Iroh talks about you, his face lights up but he still looks sad. It’s obvious that you mean the world to him… What happened?”

The grass crunched under his shoe as he stopped abruptly. Zuko took a controlled breath as he faced Katara head-on. His eyes rolled from the matted grass to her eyes before blinking away rapidly. “I have done some things that I am not proud of. There was a time in my life where I had considered making a change… a big change. I had the choice to go against everything I knew, and then I didn’t. I decided to go to Pohuai Stronghold. My uncle wanted the best for me, and I turned my back on him.”

If he was implying what Katara thought he was, then Zuko had considered leaving the Fire Lord. It was easy to view Zuko as the enemy, the cruel firebender. But, it seemed that Zuko had morality after all.

Morality.

That was a word that was tossed around way too much. Morality this and morality that. Sometimes things are more complicated than what can be put into a script. It’s always easy to judge someone at first glance and call them a monster because they don’t follow a similar mindset. It was so easy.

“Would you consider yourself loyal to your father?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Just answer. I’m trying to evaluate your character.”

Zuko gave her a strange look, a mix between scandalization and confusion. “I hope that I can give you as much clarity as needed,” he said wryly. “It is most important that my character is laid bare to you.”

“I didn’t know you were capable of sarcasm.” Katara allowed a smile to show, just to see him at unease. “Usually sarcasm is practiced by the more lighthearted.”

His emotions deceived him as his eyes softened as her teasing. “You are the most quick-tongued person I have ever met.”

Katara assumed that Zuko was trying to continue the banter. “And, is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”

The smile on Katara’s face disappeared faster than one of Sokka’s meat skewers. It wasn’t what Zuko said, but how he said it. He had reacted more than she expected. Zuko was a studier. He watched people in order to understand them, and he was good at it. And right now, it felt like Zuko was peering into her very being. A little too much. 

She recoiled quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in a last-ditch effort to hide the heat rushing to her face. No person should be able to cause a reaction like that, even the handsome ones. 

“We certainly can’t stay on topic when we talk? Have you noticed that?” she recovered quickly. 

“I didn’t really want to go in the previous direction,” Zuko explained, still watching her un the morning glow. 

“Maybe for another time then.”

“You’re persistent.”

That caused her to loosen up. “One of my many good qualities.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have many of those,” Zuko grumbled to himself. “You want an answer? Here it is, not that it matters of course. I’m not someone who will ever be vindicated. You seem to assume that just because I wear Fire Nation colors that I belong there. My father doesn’t accept me, and it’s only a matter of time before I’m taken away from my birthright. To him, I’m just a thorn in his side. And because I’m a loyal Fire Prince, I’ll never be accepted by the Avatar’s following. You see, I’m just in the void. And, I’m not redeemable. I never will be because that’s the role I have.”

Katara wanted to reach out to him, but it would only make it worse. Guilt seeped into her veins as she remembered all the times they used to laugh about Zuko. He didn’t deserve that. All the voices were yelling at her to stay away, to not allow herself to get invested. Zuko wanted to hurt all of the people she missed so dearly because she was torn away from them. Yet, it didn’t seem like Zuko truly wanted to anymore. 

Aang said that forgiveness was key.

“Maybe… Maybe…” The words glued to her tongue. “You don’t get to be the judge of that.”

* * *

_ You don’t get to be the judge of that. _

How can Katara just say things like that so decisively? There was absolutely no wavering in her voice. All of it was too confusing for Zuko. Normally his thoughts were filled with melancholy ramblings, but now… 

Their exhaustion was reaching a peak. They were practically walking at a crawl, feet dragging against the gravelly path. Katara seemed to be handling it well. She was able to keep her strong posture and dignity intact. As for Zuko…

It seemed like the nightmares were finally catching up. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously. It was shameful really. He was the one who insisted that they walk through the night and the next day. 

“We really don’t have to keep going,” Katara called back to him. “We haven’t run into anyone else.”

“No, no,” Zuko sighed, rubbing his head. “I can keep going. You don’t need to worry about me.”

She eyed him nervously. “You’ve been tripping over your feet. I have a right to be concerned.”

This was becoming a problem for Zuko, and quickly. Every single time Katara turned to give him that tiny, cursed smile, Zuko felt the weight of the world crash into his chest. It hurt so much. It was the curve of her nose, the bounce of her hair, the way her voice sounded like a waterfall…

The way Katara spoke without thinking.

The way her temper flared at the drop of a leaf.

“Zuko?”

He hoped that he hadn’t been caught staring. “I—I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

“Er, yes? I said that those apples on the tree looked really good, considering you haven’t let us stop to eat.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Katara gave him a killer look that screamed yes. “No.” Her lips fell into a harsh pout. “Why would I be? I’m starting to believe that you made up all this Peddler's Coast talk just to get rid of me quicker.”

Zuko’s eyes jumped to where her hand reached out to his shoulder. It was like pins and needles. He took a nervous breath and turned away from her, searching for anything to distance himself from her. Katara touched him so freely and willingly.

What did she want from him?

It was hard enough for his mind to be constantly tittering between two sides. The way Katara treated him, made it impossible. She seemed to have such high expectations for him, yet she never said it. It was in the way she loosely trusted him, and the way she dove into a raging river to save him because his life was that important.

“We would be eating better if we stopped once and a while. We aren’t any use to anyone if we’re skin and bones. It’s impossible to walk forever, and I’m starting to get worried about you— Zuko? What are you doing?”

He was already halfway up the lumpy, aged trunk of the apple tree, hanging on like a confused sloth. Katara’s stomach betrayed her with a loud growl once she realized what exactly he was doing. Zuko was a rather impressive climber considering he could barely walk less than a minute ago. 

Katara was learning that Zuko was like a machine. He was hardwired to go and go and go and only stop when his legs would carry him. Aang and Sokka used to have tree climbing competitions all the time, in which Sokka always lost even without Aang’s bending. But, this was different. Zuko didn’t look like he was used to having fun, and Katara wasn’t aware of his enjoyment until he hooked his legs around the thick branch and gazed down at her with mirth. It was certainly a sight to behold with his chest heaving and his muscles clenched from the work.

He plucked a barely ripe apple from its stem and inspected it. “No worms in here.” Zuko tossed it down to Katara. “For you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you left the worms in there for me,” Katara teased as she caught the apple and took a bite. “Hey, not bad. They’re riper than I thought.”

“That’s the hunger talking,” a grin spreading on his face. That grin wavered as Katara stared up at him with an unreadable expression. “Katara?”

“Yeah?” she responded. 

“Y-You’re kinda— Um, staring…”

“I was just thinking that I should join you up there,” Katara said bashfully. “Could you help me up?”

Panic busted in Zuko’s mind. The whole reason he was up there was to hide from the confusion that was boiling up. It was like she was testing his resolve. 

She put the apple in her mouth and started to climb. Katara didn’t need Zuko’s help. It was more of a thoughtless act on her part, but the moment she grabbed his hand, Katara understood why she did it. He yanked her up roughly, lacking all the care and tact that he should have used. In order to save herself from toppling over the side of the thick branch, Katara’s hands laced around Zuko’s neck.

No, no, no, no!

Static buzzed in Zuko’s ears as he stared shamelessly at every inch of her face, a tad ruined by the apple in her mouth. It was that apple that sobered him. This was bad, really, really bad. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, and Katara had to have felt it. If he touched her, would he electrocute himself? The answer was yes because the moment his hands pressed on the back of her ribs, he jolted and she did too. 

It was Katara who pulled away first, pulling the apple from her mouth and mentally punching herself for the painful blush across her cheeks. Zuko would have seen it if he didn’t busy himself with an apple.

The branch was wide enough for them to sit side-by-side against the crook of the tree, but it wasn’t big enough to distance from the other. Zuko had to take a nervous exhale because the smell of Katara’s honeysuckle soap under the days of travel was making his mind mushy. 

“I… miss them.”

“I bet you do.”

“They’re my family.”

Zuko started to turn to her but stopped himself. “If I’ve gathered anything over the past few years, I’d say that they are doing everything they can to find you.”

“I hope not,” Katara muttered. “There are bigger issues they need to tackle. And, Aang… I know he’s struggling with his responsibilities. I just hope that he finds some solace.”

Zuko said nothing at that. She probably didn’t want to hear about how it was obvious that Aang was struggling ever since Ba Sing Se. He didn’t want to break the fragile calm that they had created.

He took a hefty bite of the apple and almost spit it out. It was sour and a little oniony, completely not ripe. Watching Katara adamantly snack into another wormless apple made his stomach lurch, but it was the only food they had. 

“I’ll get you back to them,” Zuko told her.

Katara breathed out a quirk of the lips. “Thanks.”

“Why are you saying ‘thanks?’” Zuko asked at a whisper. 

“I just felt like it.”

Oh no. Here comes the static again. Katara was much too close again. Knee to knee. Face to face. Up there, sitting on the branch of an old, and slowly changing apple tree, Zuko felt so at ease. Katara was much too charming for her own good.

After eating apples in their blissful contentment, sleep would not be far behind. Sleep was coming sooner than expected for Zuko as he yawned. His head thumped against the bark unceremoniously as Katara crunched away at her apple, unaware of the appraising eyes on him. Katara would wake him up after long. Zuko was certain.

But, his drifting consciousness was less certain when the undeniable weight of Katara’s shoulders on his drooped as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know I'm not going to make this easy for any of you. I'll give you an inch at a time until I give you more. That's the fun of a borderline slow burn.
> 
> I'm very curious as to what you think so far. I love to hear your comments. 
> 
> Next time, a familiar face is going to arrive and there's gonna be a bit of action.
> 
> Peace


	13. Don’t Make Bargains with Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara recoiled into herself, eyes far and locked on her feet. She kept thinking about Aang. What would he think? Katara imagined his face, laced with betrayal and hurt. She couldn’t believe herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon appetit.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Don’t Make Bargains with Bounty Hunters_

“Zuko…”

Cold hands clamped around his mouth as Zuko’s eyes fluttered open. He went to push away from whoever was holding him like that, but he stopped when he realized it was Katara. It would probably be bad to kick her off of their suspended location. There would be no way to save himself from her wrath.

There she went again with the touching. Katara seemed to have no concept of personal space… but, it wasn’t the worst thing he supposed. He was acutely aware of the chilled tip of her index finger grazing the edge of his scar. Zuko went to struggle in order to free himself from the torment, but Katara grabbed him roughly, enough for his teeth to clatter, by the shoulders to hold him down.

Uh, no. There comes the static again. Stop it.

Katara was looming over Zuko, close enough to make out the etchings of the beads in her hair. A warmth in his gut spread to the back of his neck. Katara made a strange face as if she was reading his mind, but it was more plausible that she felt his pulse increase… though, still strange. 

She raised a finger to her lips. Quiet, Katara was telling him. Zuko followed the direction of her gaze to the ground. 

Two strangers. Bounty hunters by the looks of it, and partners at that. The tops of their heads were familiar.

Zuko sighed.

“I can’t hear what they’re saying, but it seems like they’ve been here a while and plan on it,” Katara whispered barely over the silence. It made his ears buzz. 

“How long…?” His mouth was dry, obviously from sleeping with his mouth open. “How long have I been asleep?”

Within the tension, Katara lightened up at that. “Not sure. I fell asleep too, but I’d assume it’s the next day due to where the sun is.” Katara stopped Zuko before he made a snide comment. “I was tired, you know? And, you were warm. Eh— I didn’t say that. I never said that. You never heard that.”

“R-Right…” He turned his attention to the ground. “I didn’t hear that,” his whisper came out as a low rasp. “I think I know those two. They’re bounty hunters.”

“Bounty hunters? Why do you know bounty hunters?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Right. He assumed that the Avatar and his friends had encountered many interesting people on their travels. Zuko too found himself surrounded by many interesting people in his line of work. He simply walked a dodgier path than them.

“They’re… uh, friends of a sort. I used to run with some bounty hunters when I was tracking the Avatar.” Zuko didn’t spare a glance at Katara, knowing that she was judging him profusely. “The tall one that looks like he’s been stranded in the woods for twenty years is Lock. I’ve seen him snap a log of wood through the middle with his bare hands. And, the one munching on those berries, the one with the fox face, is Key. She’ll gut a person in under thirty seconds.”

“Lock and Key,” Katara whispered to herself as the pair interacted under them. “How fun for a pair of bounty hunters.”

“This is bad news. _They_ are bad news.”

“Do you think they’re looking for us?”

Zuko inhaled sharply. “Possible, but this area is riddled with bounty hunters, so they could just be stopping by. If they are looking for anyone, it’s me. I’m not exactly a popular person.” There was a slow pause. “We have to face them because they aren’t going to be happy to see us. Key will hear us if we try to escape the tree. Lock is a brute, but he’s slow on his feet. Key is deadly quick and will end you in an instant, but she relies too much on her forehand. We can take them.”

“Well, if you’re confident in my abilities, then I have no choice but to believe you. I’ll follow your lead.”

Zuko smiled briefly before jumping down to the ground, ignoring the stiffness in his knees. He was excited to stretch his legs and get some fire flowing. Lock and Key turned quickly at Zuko and Katara landing near them, a smug smile on Key’s face.

“Long time no see, handsome,” Key crooned, showing way too many teeth. “Lock insisted that there were people in the area. You remember that he has a nose like a badgermole. Who would have thought that we would hit the jackpot?”

“I trust that the past few years have been good for you two,” Zuko dryly remarked, unsheathing his dagger.

Key shrugged. “Eh.”

“I didn’t get to go back home to the swamp and see Ma and Pa, so…” Lock drawled, looking happy to see a familiar face or maybe just a jackpot waiting to be cashed in. “Not so good. And, work’s been bad.”

“Zip it, Lock!” Key glanced at Katara, appraising her thoroughly. “Hm, I know you. Double jackpot. You hear that, Locke? We aren’t going to have to work again once we cash in these two. Waterbenders fetch a high price. Especially, the Avatar’s waterbender.”

“I suppose there's no way to walk away without fighting.”

“Zuko, you know better…” Key hummed. “Do you know how much your bounty is? They want you alive, but accidents happen all the time.”

“Who’s sponsoring my bounty? My father?” Zuko hissed, fire flickering on his clenched knuckles. 

“Who knows?” Lock laughed. 

Key pulled out her dual butterfly swords, fancy pieces she won in a fistfight. “What it says is none of your business. Now, come with us.”

“Fat chance.” Katara moved quickly, propelling herself on a curve of ice to knock Key back with a harsh water whip.

Chaos ensued immediately after Katara dove in head first at Key. Key was fast, cutting and slicing at the water, but Katara was just fast enough to stay on defense.

On the other hand, Zuko and Lock were quickly engaged in hand-to-hand combat. A root rippled from the ground to tie Zuko down, but he swept them away with a quick burst of fire from his foot. Zuko sprung away, yet Lock was able to land a blow on Zuko’s upper arm. He landed far with a thud. Lock hit hard just as his build would suggest. He didn’t have time to think about it as roots rolled towards him with ominous intent. 

Plantbending… A distant form of waterbending hailing from the Foggy Swamp tribe. It was a skill that was thought to be very rare, yet Zuko would counter that statement. It shouldn’t be possible with the saturation levels outside the swamp, but here Lock was.

It seemed that on his way down, Zuko was able to cut Lock from his elbow to his wrist. Lock didn’t seem all that concerned by the way he inspected the gash, swiping at the blood dripping down his hand. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Zuko bolted towards him, fire in hands. The moment there was a distance between them, those roots would crush him without a second thought. But, there was one tiny problem. Lock was built like a tank. Growing irritated with Zuko’s barrage, Lock swiped towards Zuko only for him to fall back and kick up.

While on the ground, Zuko slashed his knee. That was a trick he picked up running with bounty hunters. Slash the knee, and the target is down. Lock was not down. 

A rocket of fire to Lock’s stomach was enough to knock him down, and Zuko relished the small victory before Lock rose. “Ouch.”

Zuko was feeling cocky, quick on his feet. And, that’s what got him in trouble. He went in fast, jabbing and kicking as fast as possible since Lock couldn’t keep up. Lock was someone that had to be beaten down on, and Zuko was proud of his right hook. Zuko attempted to lash Lock with fire, but the latter caught the fire in his hands and yanked Zuko towards him.

In the shock of Lock’s lack of reaction to his burning skin, Zuko dropped his dagger and was helpless to be grabbed by the throat. The fist to his good cheek came fast, certainly busting his brow. There was no time to react as the next blow hit his ear. Then another. Then another. Zuko waited for the sickening crunch that never came. Blood from his gums pooled in his mouth. He spat the excess blood on Lock’s face, causing him to drop Zuko in disgust.

All firebending formality was thrown out the window. He propelled himself into Lock’s stomach to tackle him down. Zuko felt it again, that buzz in his stomach. He went to finish Lock off with a fire dagger to the throat, and the fire came out white. He went to follow through, but a butterfly sword shallowly sank into his shoulder.

“Zuko!” Katara cried out.

“Don’t worry,” Key laughed as they watched the impact from afar. “I can’t have His Highness killing my partner. It’s just enough to sting a bit.”

Katara was sick of being on defense. Key was just toying with her, giving her an inch only to slash at her shortly on the sleeves of her tunic. She was trying to tire Katara out so that the moment Katara was caught sleeping, her insides would be outside. 

“You’re very good,” Key complimented. “But, you rely on your bending a bit too much. I mean, you can’t even touch me.” She caught the ribboned fabric again, but this time drew significant blood. Katara attempted to freeze her down, but Key dodged nimbly. She would go into octopus form, but the moment she did it would be over for her. 

“That’s funny. I remember differently,” Katara huffed, her stamina failing her. 

Key’s face twisted, the hilt of her single butterfly sword smashing into Katara’s lip. Katara arched back to avoid the killing blow. There was her chance. Water connected with Key’s chest and froze, weighing her down. “You’re just mad that a non-bender is beating you down,” Key snarled, no longer finding this fight cute or funny. 

A gurgling cry caught both of their attention. It was Zuko and Lock. Lock was over Zuko, vines and hands around his body and throat. There was a lot of blood and a pearl-handled dagger in Lock’s neck. 

Zuko just killed someone.

Katara had seen some horrific things, but this… Her heart pounded so hard that she wasn’t sure if her body even was hers anymore. Oh, Spirits… Zuko just _killed_ someone. 

She had seen someone die before, yet watching Lock rattle into silence froze her over. Katara was breathing heavily, entranced by the moment. Her eyes locked on Zuko’s battered form. Breathing was impossible now.

Key’s enraged shriek snapped Katara out of it. She was coming in fast, Katara knew this, but it felt like Key was running in slow motion. Every spring of Key’s muscles, every beat of her heart, every flex of her tendons, Katara felt it. It was dizzying because she knew what was coming next. 

Was she running toward her or Zuko? Katara couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter because her body was moving by itself. Katara’s hands flew up and the intoxicating feeling flooded her senses. 

Key trembled, her body in mid-stride. Katara could have stopped there, but she didn’t. Key didn’t have time to yell out as a large ice spear impaled her to a crooked tree. 

Katara ran to Zuko, who was tossing and heaving. On shaky legs, he rose to his feet. Katara stabilized his tittering with her hands, clutching desperately to his tense arms. 

Zuko looked gentle, strangely enough. Despite the way his face had swollen up quickly, he looked gentle.

Her breathing didn’t relax. She was practically hyperventilating. Her trembling fingers gathered up her water from her waterskin that was dispelled everywhere to her hand. “Can I?”

“Please,” he rasped out.

And so she did, dusting over his face with her hand. His eyes fluttered in relief as the gashes closed up and the swallowing went down. It was hard. Katara’s hands couldn’t stop trembling. There was one particular twitch in the water that alerted Zuko to her distress. 

His eyes fluttered over her face, particularly her swollen bottom lip. “You should get your lip,” Zuko muttered. “I bet that doesn’t feel too good.” In a brief boldness, Zuko’s fingers reached up to inspect it.

She flinched as his fingers made contact with her bottom lip. “It’s tender.”

Zuko swallowed thickly and turned away as her hand curled around his back to heal the puncture. He figured it was a strange way to heal, but then he realized that it was a perfect view of the unmoving Key.

Katara recoiled into herself, eyes far and locked on her feet. She kept thinking about Aang. What would he think? Katara imagined his face, laced with betrayal and hurt. She couldn’t believe herself. Not only did she bloodbend, but she… she…

Her vision was thick with tears, and the water in her hand trembled and splashed to the ground unceremoniously. It hurt to breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

“Are you alright?” Zuko whispered.

Her eyes shot up to look Zuko head-on. Not a single sob escaped her lips, just cold tears running down her face with shame and disgust. Her eyes quickly became puffy. “I killed someone.”

Zuko was not good with words, but he still tried. “This world is a cruel one. It happens…”

“No!” she shouted, her voice heavy with emotion. “That doesn’t just ‘happen’! You can’t just kill people like that! I— I can’t face him like this! Aang can’t ever know!”

“It was self-defense.”

“I could have just froze her in place. I could have just knocked her out, but no! I killed her! I killed her!”

“Maybe, you shouldn’t be shouting that…”

Hurt flashed in her eyes. “Oh, so you’re disgusted with me too.”

Zuko reached out to one of her trembling hands, encircling it tightly with both of his blood-stained hands. Katara’s mouth hung open as she glanced from their joined hands to his sad eyes. “I’m not disgusted with you. I don’t think I ever could be. You shouldn’t be considering yourself a bad person because you’re obviously remorseful. You’re not like me. Katara…” He didn’t know what to say. “You’re a human being. Part of being human is not being perfect. You were just trying to survive. I’m so sorry I got you into this. It’s my fault.”

Katara rushed into Zuko, tightly wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his firm chest. He gasped at the sudden contact but reciprocated.

She hated how calm she felt when he rubbed his thumb on her shoulder blade. “It’s not your fault,” she said into his chest, the vibrations causing him to twitch. “You’re trying to comfort me. I’m just not used to it.”

It hurt. His chest hurt because it had just occurred to him that he and Katara would separate paths at some point. Mai popped up in his mind, but it had been two years since they had last spoken. He thought about something his uncle had once told him. “Even the strongest warrior cannot carry all the burdens of the world without the support of an ally. I know that’s some old proverb, but I just want you to know… Uh…” Katara raised her red-rimmed eyes to him, large and glistening. Beautiful. “Er, I guess I was saying… That. I’m sorry, my mind is at a blank.”

She smiled at him.

“That’s sweet.”

They jumped away from each other. Katara went to send a water whip in the direction of the voice but stopped, immediately recognizing the face.

“Jun?” Zuko called out.

Jun’s dark lips spread into a slow smile that vaguely reminded him of Azula. She hadn’t changed over the years. Jun was a master at her craft. So, much so that she made it an art. Not many people could make a killing or capture an art, but Jun could. 

“I’m glad to see that you finally found your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

At their outburst, the pair both nervously smiled at each other as if that would do some damage control. 

“Whatever you say,” Jun drawled, her elbow resting on Nyla. “She’s too pretty for you anyway.”

Zuko fought a blush but failed. “What are you doing here?”

Jun rested tilted her chin to give them a view of her long neck. “No ‘hello’? ‘How are you’? ‘I can’t believe it’s been two years’. ‘It’s great to see you’. None of that?”

“Zuko, do you know every single bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom?” Katara teased. “Is this one going to try to kill us?”

“This one’s a friend, so… I hope not,” Zuko responded. 

Jun rolled her eyes. “I’m right here. But, if you must know, I’m not going to kill you. You already got rid of some baggage for me.” She pointed vaguely towards Lock and Key. “Nice work, I might add. They’re tough.”

“How long have you been here?” Katara asked nervously.

That caused Jun to erupt in a full out grin. “The whole time.”

“But, I didn’t notice you or the shirshu,” Katara muttered. 

“I’m a bounty hunter, one of the best. You won’t know I’m there until I’m in your face. It’s a trade secret.”

“Why were you with Lock and Key?” Zuko questioned, getting a little angry with her blasé attitude. “You work alone.”

“I overheard them blabbing about it while I was trying to drink in peace. It was too interesting of an offer to pass up, so I offered to help them out. I mean, I know you’re not exactly buddies with your father, but for a bounty that high, I needed to know why. Now, I understand why.”

“Do you?”

“You finally joined sides with the Avatar like you said you would,” Jun explained like it was the most simple answer in the world. 

Katara whipped her head to Zuko, a heavy crease formed in her brow. So, her suspicions were confirmed. A part of her wanted to leap for joy, but another part bubbled with uncertain anger. He caused them so much trouble, and it was all over something he didn’t want to do. 

Zuko only spared a second of a glance, just to see Katara’s reaction. Katara watched expectantly as his jaw set and then clenched. She had never looked long at his jaw, but she noticed a quiet shadow started to form on his face. She supposed it had been a long time since he had shaved. It was strangely… attractive in a mysterious and rugged way.

She turned away quickly, huffing at herself. It was stupid that just looking at his jaw made her all… fuzzy. Yes, Zuko was attractive, but that doesn’t change that he wants to go back to his old life. Yes, he has intense eyes and broad shoulders.

Stop.

“I am still the Captain of Pohuai Stronghold,” Zuko aggressively forced out. 

“Hm? Now, that’s a shame. I guess that explains why your creepy grandpa isn’t with you,” Jun responded, stroking Nyla’s nose. “Then, what’s the story?”

“Zuko and I got carried away in a fight at Taku. One thing led to another, and we washed up far away from where we needed to be. We are working together to get back,” Katara explained. 

“That’s certainly… surprising,” Jun smiled, her eyes locked on Katara. “You two look horrible. Lock and Key put you through the wringer. I can’t imagine you making it much farther, with all the other bounty hunters looking for you and all.”

“What are you trying to say?” Zuko growled. 

“I’m just stating a fact. I saw you, now I’m going on my merry way. There’s money to be made, you know.”

“Wait,” Katara interrupted as Jun saddled on Nyla’s back. Jun waited with a crinkle of her dark eyes. Katara wasn’t intimidated by many people, but Jun was terrifying.

“What is it?”

Katara swallowed and took an inhale that held. “Can you help us get out of the area? Zuko and I can’t do that all day with that bounty out. There has to be somewhere safe for Zuko.” There was a heavy pause between them all. Zuko’s eyes were heavy on her, but she kept her eyes on Jun who was slowly smiling. “Please.”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you to never make bargains with bounty hunters?” Jun said disinterestedly. 

Katara grimaced a little but kept it to herself. Zuko stiffened next to her. Her voice came out brittle and harsh. “She never got around to it.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I don’t have anything.”

“Well…I could be taking Zuko’s bounty.”

“I’ll pay his bounty. Um, more than it!”

“Katara,” Zuko chided. “Don’t do that.”

Jun tilted her head. “What about that necklace around your neck? That’s worth Zuko’s bounty and more.” 

Zuko didn’t give her the chance to say no. “Jun, don’t ask her things like that. If you don’t want to help us, say so. I don’t have the patience for your nonsense.”

She scoffed. “You’re no fun.” Jun rested her elbow on Nyla’s back with a sigh. “Get on,” she grumbled. “There’s a town, Yanshi, where you two could hide if you want. It’s not too far from where you want to be. It’s quiet, and the people are nice. Most importantly, it’s a place for drifters like you two.”

Zuko’s lips twitched. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she sighed as the two of them approached Nyla. “I’m only doing this because I owe you one. And, if you two are flirting the whole time, I’m leaving you behind.”

“We do _not_ flirt,” Zuko muttered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jun drawled. “I’m not blind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only was this 50% more than I usually write, but it was wild too. I was hoping that I didn't catch you sleeping. I mean who doesn't want to read about people getting the shit beat out of them and then having a tension-filled ~moment~? Of course, no story would be complete without Jun. I didn't want to make her a fake-villain, more just an observer. 
> 
> Next chapter: I'm going to jump around to some people that we haven't heard from in a while. Can't have you forgetting because I didn't. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Peace


	14. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope that I can jog your brain out of the gutters. If you aren’t going to do your job, let us know, because someone will do it for you. I should have known better from an Avatar that can’t even go into Avatar State."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to jump all over the place in this chapter so buckle in.

_ Chapter Fourteen _

_ The Warning _

Aang weaved through the crowd. It had been three days since Sokka and Sneers had left the Abbey to search for Smellerbee and Katara. The crowd was too loud and dense for Aang’s feeble nerves. Where were they? 

It had taken a bit of convincing for Aang to let them take Appa. He wanted to go with them, but Toph grounded him. If it was for Katara, then it was okay… They would find her and bring her back. 

His heart was in his throat as he pushed his way to the epicenter. Please. Please. Please. 

When Aang reached them, his throat tightened in disappointment. He wasn’t given time to express his despondency because Smellerbee reached out and dung her dirt-filled nails into the soft of his arms. It hurt. It stung. Aang tried to fall back, but Smellerbee had him in her clutches. 

“Aang! You’re in danger!” she cried out frantically. It was very uncharacteristic of her to be so expressive of her nervousness. 

Smellerbee looked far from okay. It was enough for a knot to twist in Aang’s stomach that he had focused all his energy on Katara when Smellerbee was gone too. He mentally chided himself for it. Her bare arms were bruised and scabbed, and whatever was unscathed was pale and ashy like her face. When her cracked lips opened to speak again, Sokka interrupted. 

“We found her wandering in the forest, barely up on her own feet. She wouldn’t say a word until just now,” Sokka explained. “Katara wasn’t with her.”

“You’re in danger!” she cried out again, her voice failing her from dehydration.

“From what?” Toph barked. “You can’t play these cryptic games with us.”

Smellerbee raked her brain. “His name… His name… It was… Zolin.”

“Zolin?” Aang questioned. “I don’t know any Zolins. Doesn’t seem like a common name either.”

“I know a Zolin,” Iroh added.

“Who’s this Zolin guy?” Sokka muttered.

Iroh’s usually cheerful disposition was gone. “I don’t know him personally, but I remember bits and pieces of him from before I left the Fire Nation. At his core, he is an inventor. The last time I saw Zolin, he was demonstrating tiny trinkets to the Fire Lord. You see, he was something of a mystic. That was the only way a nobleman from a weak family like his would ever hope to speak with my brother. My brother found Zolin’s devotion and studies of Agni to be quite the trait.”

“Okay, so?” Toph laughed. “So, the guy’s a crazy mystic. What’s that going to do against us?”

“I don’t know. I wish I paid more attention to him. Zolin simply seemed like another crazed follower, but I underestimated him for his name to pop up again.”

“I’m not afraid,” Sokka laughed.

Smellerbee’s lips trembled and her finger dung marks into Aang’s arms. “You should be. He’s insane. I— What happened to me…”

Iroh tried to help Aang from her grip very gently to no avail. “Take your time. What happened?”

“I was in Pohuai Stronghold. I’d never forget those walls. They left me hanging by chains for a long time. I couldn’t tell how long, but once my arms were numb, that Zolin guy walked in with his snobby face. He said something about how Prince Zuko wasn’t there anymore, and he seemed real happy about it. Then, they zapped me with some sort of prod. He called it electricity. It was like Azula was hitting me with that lightning of hers. He was testing on me like it was all some sort of experiment.

“Spirits, Zolin liked to talk. He was talking about how he was going to change the world or something. Then… he explained to me about his great plan to defeat Aang with something called… I can’t remember, but it was unlike anything I’d ever seen. Zolin just wants to kill people. And, he will.”

“Why did he tell you all this?” Aang whispered. 

“I don’t know. Zolin wanted me to out you, but I wouldn’t do it.”

“So, he let you go?”

Smellerbee’s eyes darkened at Aang’s small comment. “Not without getting use out of me. He just wanted to test things on me.” She pulled her collar to show a puncture that was surrounded by yellowed skin. “Two-headed rat viper. Nasty stuff. I saw things that I hope I’ll never see again. After that, he let me go.”

“Two-headed rat viper venom?!” Iroh exclaimed. “We have to get you sitting down immediately!”

“You’re next, Aang,” Smellerbee hissed.

“W-Why are you telling me this?” he stumbled, the seriousness of her eyes making him feel small.

“You need to know.”

She let go abruptly. Aang’s skin throbbed red where her hands were. Smellerbee’s eyes changed with killer intent. Aang had never been scared of Smellerbee until then. There was an accusatory sharpness to her eyes, and Aang knew what was coming next.

“You don’t believe me,” Smellerbee bit out, baring her teeth like an animal. 

“I believe you,” Aang reassured. “If anything, I believe you too much. The first thing I need to do is keep the Fire Nation forces from completely destroying and taking what they can from the Earth Kingdom. I feel like I’m going a pretty good job at—”

“You are the Avatar! Act like it! All you do is run around and make excuses!” Smellerbee was at the edge of her patience, red-faced and irritated. “I’m trying to warn you, but why did I even try?! I bet you’d just flake when it was time to finish the job. You did that with the Fire Lord, so why not with Zolin.”

Sokka tried to put himself between the two. “Hey, Smellerbee, ease up.”

“You are too easy on Aang. And, your sister is worse than you. You all coddle him.” she turned her attention to Aang. “You wanted to toughen up. That’s why you joined us. And, you haven’t toughened up one bit.”

“I don’t want to sacrifice my beliefs,” Aang explained. “It’s important to me.”

Smellerbee’s lip curled. “This isn’t about you. There are people that are dying because you won’t compromise yourself. Katara is too lenient on you. Maybe it’s a sign that you need to grow out of your little baby-crush! Yeah, that’s right! Everyone here knows! You’re preoccupied with the wrong things! I hope that I can jog your brain out of the gutters. If you aren’t going to do your job, let us know, because someone will do it for you. I should have known better from an Avatar that can’t even go into Avatar State.”

With that, Smellerbee stormed off with the rest of the Freedom Fighters at her side, minus Sneers. 

Sneers cast a sidelong glance towards Sokka. “I plan on heading out to look for Katara at sunset. I won’t be back until I find her.”

The crowd dispersed in whispers and chatters. Aang didn’t raise his head to watch. He couldn’t handle the embarrassment. Aang wasn’t mad at Smellerbee. He couldn’t find it in himself to be mad because he knew deep down that there was an element of truth to all of it. 

“Aang?” Toph asked in her most gentle voice, which still wasn’t gentle. 

Aang dug his head deeper and ran his hands over his head. He needed to shave soon. The short hairs on his head felt like tiny razors.

“Hey, buddy,” Sokka joined in. “That was harsh.”

“Where’s Teo?” Aang mumbled. “I need to go find him.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Teo? Well, I actually don’t know.”

“The Southern Air Temple.” It was Haru who spoke up. “That’s where we hid after Azula attacked the Western Air Temple.”

Aang finally raised his eyes, a little wide and a little determined. “If Zolin is a master inventor, then maybe Teo can help us out. He has an ear on what the Fire Nation is doing. Toph, will you come with me?”

“Oh good. I’ve been aching for a trip.”

* * *

“War Minster Zolin? You requested me?”

“Ah, yes.” Zolin didn’t turn his gaze from the letter in his hands. The Royal Seal had been torn apart hastily. “Lieutenant Jee. Any report of Prince Zuko?”

“No, sir.”

Red’s wings fluttered in the silence. Zolin had spent every single moment in the roost, awaiting her return. The letter that she had in her talons was going to be important. 

The soldiers were seeing less and less of Zolin as his stay continued. He was invested in his work and would settle for nothing less. Maybe once a day, Zolin would poke his head around, smoking from his pipe. There was a rift in the troops with Zuko’s absence. Those who were loyal to the Fire Lord were questioning Zolin’s authority. Those who were loyal to Zuko despised Zolin. Overall, there was a whole lot of dislike for Zolin.

“You are loyal to me, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Good… I fear that many do not share your sentiment, but no matter. I do not strive to be liked. That is not my job.”

Jee shifted in his spot. “What is it that you need?”

“How could I forget?” he said gruffly. He faced Jee with an unreadable smirk. “His Majesty, the Fire Lord wrote back to me. He is dissatisfied with Prince Zuko’s desertion. It seems I was wise to order a bounty for the prince’s head.”

“I thought that you didn’t want him back,” Jee questioned. “You didn’t tell me that you ordered a bounty.”

“Yes, that is a new development. Upon greater thought, it would be unwise for Prince Zuko to be allowed to wander the world like this. He is a loose end. The faster we can capture Prince Zuko, the faster we can get him into a cell just like his sister. I need you to gather the troops and have them search the area for Prince Zuko. And, I need you to increase the rate in which these troops scout. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Zolin rubbed the base of his chin. “Yes, indeed. It’s a shame that Prince Zuko must go.”

“Must he?” Jee questioned.

That caused Zolin to furrow his brow. “Lieutenant? Do you have loyalty left for Prince Zuko?”

Jee didn’t miss a beat. “No, sir.”

“Good. If you did… well, not only would that be treason, but I would have to punish you and I don’t want to do that.”

“My loyalties are with you, War Minister.”

That seemed to appease Zolin. “Then send the deserter to Boiling Rock where he belongs.”

* * *

The sound of chains echoed through the halls of Boiling Rock. They kept as many chains as they could on her to keep her weighed down. As for Azula, she held the weight with pride. A princess of the Fire Nation would never succumb to such treatment. Her bare feet were numb against the cold stone path. The blisters from the chains hurt more than the jagged edges of the path. 

It had become a ritual. Every fourth day, Azula would take a trip to the coolers. It made the guards feel better for a short moment because they underestimated her. It had never occurred to them that Azula could control her breathing so that those coolers were essentially useless.

Today was a special day. Azula was even given a chance to comb her hair. What a special day indeed because the Fire Lord was visiting his dearest daughter. 

Ozuru and Kainoa were dreadfully on time. Azula wished that she would make her father wait on her. But, no. Her personal guards were goody-two-shoes. How boring. 

“We’re here,” Ozuru grumbled. “You better be on your best behavior.”

“Why? So you can keep your head on your shoulders?” Azula responded. “If your job depends on me, then I most certainly won’t spare you. After all, I have a lot to say to my dear father.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he opened the door to where her father was probably waiting to announce her presence. 

“You’re awfully quiet, Kainoa,” Azula said offhandedly. “Are you afraid to meet the Fire Lord? I don’t blame you. He devours people like you.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“It’s okay to be afraid. People like you should be. You say one wrong word and your little farming village will be purged of your family.”

Kainoa grew pale against his tan skin. “You say that freely. Should it really be like that? So high risk? I mean, even you know that’s wrong.”

Azula didn’t seem to like that answer. “You’re a peasant. You don’t know the slightest about politics.”

“It seems neither do you,” Kainoa bravely mustered out, eyes peeking from behind his hair. The poor guy tried to push his hair from his face but it flopped to the sides again. He decided that whatever harsh words would come from Azula’s mouth didn’t matter to him. He had learned quickly that Azula lashed out a lot, saying whatever snide comment came immediately into her mind. She was used to her warmonger ways, so she could handle a little criticism. “You wouldn’t be here if you knew as much as you say you do.”

She was fast on the rebound, chained hands reached out to shove him back. “What I did to get here, I’d do it again. And, again. And, again. You are my servant. You aren’t here to make comments.”

The door opened, saving Kainoa from more of Azula’s wrath. She may have talked big, but her posture immediately stiffened when she was beckoned inside. Kainoa gently pushed her forward into the room. It was significantly nicer than the rest of the prison. The Fire Lord wouldn’t settle for less.

“Hello, Father,” Azula beckoned calmly. 

“I’ve asked you not to call me that,” Ozai responded coldly.

She allowed the teasing smile to pull at her lips. “You dressed up for me? How kind. I like the eyepatch.” That earned a knock to the head from Ozuru. 

Ozai glowered down at her. He was wearing a much finer version of his usual attire, silks with golden dragons forever chasing each other. If Azula had known any better, she would have thought that her father was wearing his finest for her. Although, the blood-red eyepatch was a nice touch. It made him look much more menacing than he actually was.

“Any questions you have for me?” Ozai asked.

“Yes, actually. What happened to Mai and Ty Lee?”

“You would know better than I.”

Azula sneered. “You lie.”

“I see you haven’t learned respect during your time here,” Ozai grumbled. “Although, you can’t reform madness.”

“I’d say the same for you,” Azula remarked. “Are you still Zolin’s loyal lapdog? I believed you to be a wise person, Father, but it seems that sentiment was an ideological thought. There’s no helping you. I understand why Mother left you.”

Azula didn’t move to avoid the slap that was inevitably coming. She expected Ozuru to be the one to land the hit, but her dear father beat him to it. His hand cracked across her face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing her head to reel sickeningly as it snapped backward. A few seconds passed in silence as Azula felt around her mouth to find blood. 

“You couldn’t resist,” she hissed, feeling a lump grow on her cheek. Azula lunged forward to scratch out Ozai’s other eye, but Kainoa jumped forward to hold her back. Her fingers were inches away from Ozai’s unflinching face, allowing an open view of the scar twirling around her forearm, most definitely from a fire lash. “I’m not going to sit back and agree with your every move any more! Not while Zolin is around!”

“Then you’ll be here for a long while,” Ozai responded. 

“I’ll kill you…”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Your Majesty,” Ozuru questioned. The bushy-haired veteran never failed to show his nasty-streak. “You are too patient with Princess Azula. She cannot talk to you that way.”

That made Ozai laugh. “Azula can say whatever she wants. It won’t change the fact that she is in chains and I am not. My daughter is ill. She doesn’t mean what she says. It seems that she could not handle the basic duties of a princess.”

Kainoa pulled Azula back before she lunged again. He didn’t say anything as her skin became burning to the touch. He wouldn’t tell her secret about the coolers. 

“No! You’re the insane one!”

“Zuko is gone.”

That seemed to sober Azula for a moment before a raucous laugh came from her throat. “Is that why you graced me with your presence? I don’t care what Zuko is up to. Unless that means you’re going to make me your heir again.”

“Never,” Ozai grumbled. “I just wanted you to hear from my mouth that your deserter of a brother will no longer be my heir.”

“And, so you want to name Zolin as your heir?”

“I have not made my decision yet. I don’t like the idea of ending our family’s blood reign, but it seems that my own children are failures.”

“I am not a failure!”

“You are a failure, Azula! You are as much of a failure as Zuko, and as your mother!” He turned abruptly to Kainoa. “This was a mistake. I always give Azula the benefit of the doubt when I really shouldn’t. You there, guard. Double her disciplinary actions. I don’t want to see her until she learned her lesson.”

“Uh, Your M-Majesty…” Kainoa stuttered. 

“What is it?”

“I… Er…”

“Aren’t you a soldier of the Fire Nation army?” Ozai boomed, pushing Azula away to glare into Kainoa’s eyes. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Don’t you think doubling her punishments are too much?” he stuttered.

Ozuru looked like he wanted to strangle Kainoa, and Azula didn’t move from her slacked position but watched him carefully. 

“You are a brave young man,” Ozai hissed. “Brave and foolish. For your insubordination, I will forgive it this one time. Although, I will make myself clear. Azula will have double the trips to the coolers. Azula will receive double the fire lashes. Azula will wear tighter chains. And, Azula will cut her hair to be fitting of a dishonorable prisoner. I don’t care how you do it, but you will break her. Are we clear?”

Kainoa briefly glanced at Azula only to see hatred brewing in her eyes, and all of it was turned towards her father. He shifted his jaw nervously. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“What will you do?”

“Break her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to mention in this chapter, wouldn't you say. 
> 
> I'll start with Aang. I love Aang just as much as any other, but I find his passiveness to be a little problematic. I'm not saying that there is a right or wrong to his character, but I want to open the door for some character development. Do I think Smellerbee was harsh, yes? But, that was on purpose. 
> 
> As for Azula, I bet you can concur that I'm taking a different approach. Everyone's anyways like "she's insane" "she's crazy," but I never believed that her insanity was a permanent thing. I'm not going to play her out as the visibly unhinged character that she was made to be. Instead, it's going to be a more internal struggle. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinion on the matters. I do take constructive criticism, and I do listen to your requests.
> 
> Peace


	15. Suffocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara thought hard to herself. Jun would know better than her. “About what you said… About how Zuko was going to change sides…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~and there was one bed~
> 
> ask and you shall receive

_ Chapter Fifteen _

_ Suffocated _

“Hey, wake up!” Jun grunted. “We’re here. You’re drooling on me. These clothes are new.” She gave Katara, whose head was resting on her back, a nudge. Katara finally stirred with Zuko in tow. “You’re overstaying your welcome.”

Zuko raised his head from Katara’s back, parts of his hair stuck up on the side of his head. His hair had gotten a tad longer than he usually wore it. The Fire Lord would disapprove of such a statement.

“Are we here?” he mumbled as Katara stirred.

“Yes,” Jun said while dismounting Nyla and rubbing his snout lovingly. “Did you have a nice rest? Was it full of sweet dreams filled with—”

“Shut up, Jun,” Zuko grumbled. He dropped himself down with a heavy thud.

“I thought you were a morning person.”

Zuko reached his hand out on impulse to help Katara down, but he was too late. Katara had already gracefully landed next to him. She turned to look at him, but his outstretched hand distracted her. Her eyes flickered from Zuko’s hand to him rapidly. Zuko retreated his hand hastily as if the idea was never his. 

He shuffled away from Katara awkwardly, just to put space between them. This caused Jun to roll her eyes. “I haven’t seen you act like the gentleman your creepy grandpa says you are before. I don’t know you could be considerate.”

Jun caught Katara’s eye with a smirk. She wondered what Katara had done to weasel onto Zuko’s good side, but she had to commend her for it. Zuko was reserved. Anyone who met him would know that. It had taken numerous encounters, some fun and some no-so-fun, for Zuko to warm up to Jun. Although, Jun would hardly call their relationship “warm”.

“It’s surprising, isn’t it?” Katara chimed in. She had mirth strung all over her features. “Zuko had me worried for a bit. I thought he would get sick of me and just settle for leaving me tied to a tree.”

A crass laugh came from Jun. “I had heard that he did that. Unbelievable. Zuko can get rather intense with his work. It’s a talent.”

“I get passionate about my work,” Zuko defended, feeling the heat rise to his ears. 

“Passionate about tying people to trees. Defenseless,” Katara scoffed.

Jun watched the pair with amusement. She certainly didn’t get this kind of entertainment with Lock and Key hanging around her. “I like this one, Zuko. She’s more fun than the girl with the daggers, you know? She gets it.”

Zuko ignored her, or either chose to not remark on Jun’s offhanded criticism of Mai. Instead, he made sure that Katara’s attention was completely on him. By the looks of it, he had her whole attention. Zuko had a talent for it. Those years of brooding who amount to something. All teasing subsided. “I did not leave you defenseless. I would have never. At that point in my life, I was desperate and impulsive, so that shouldn’t taint your opinion of me. What  _ can _ taint your opinion lies in many of the other problematic things I have done.”

After an awkward pause between the two, Jun let out a groan of indignation. “So, serious… That’s so like you to take things a step too far. You talk about yourself like you’re some sort of dangerous murderer, or that you take joy in it.” She sighed through her teeth. “Watching you two isn’t fun anymore.”

“So, what do we do now?” Katara asked to change the subject. 

“Beats me.”

“Jun,” Zuko chided.

“Luck for you two, the people of Yanshi won’t notice the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation wandering about. I bet they don’t even know what you look like. But…” Jun gazed upon their torn clothes covered in mud and other dark stains. “You two are covered in blood. And, as rowdy as the people are, they’ll take notice of something like that. I suggest that you change clothes and get a room for the night. It’s less suspicious. Yet, I just recalled that you two don’t have any money.”

“We can keep moving through Yanshi,” Katara explained. 

Nyla let out a tiny snort. “Yeah, that’s not happening,” Jun told her. “I’m impressed by your hardheadedness, but that’s just foolish. I’m going to do something a little out of character for me. Waterbender, you come with me. You look a little less suspicious than our princely friend over here.”

“So, I’m just supposed to stay here?” Zuko grumbled. 

“Exactly. Come on, Waterbender.”

Katara quickly followed Jun’s dust into Yanshi with a shrug of her shoulders. Yanshi was not unlike any other Earth Kingdom village in this area. Every structure was made of wood. Easy to light up if Fire Nation trooped wished to, but the town seemed unscathed by the war. That was rare. There were two possibilities. The first was that Yanshi had nothing to hide from the Fire Nation. The second, and most probable, was that Yanshi was a place to hide secrets, and the Fire Nation soldiers weren’t going to destroy that.

“People are staring,” Katara whispered to Jun.

“Yeah, people do that.”

“Isn’t that a problem?”

“Not here. You should be honored that you’re being stared at. That means they think you’re interesting. And, a lot of interesting people pass through here. Myself included.”

Yanshi was no doubt a lively little village, full of people singing along to a pipa and the sound of money being passed around. It reminded Katara of the good times running around the Earth Kingdom. Of course, she was met with more kindness due to her involvement with Aang. Sure, their worries were real, but it seemed almost carefree compared to now. All they had to worry about was a certain someone catching up to them. 

“How long have you known Z—him?” Katara caught herself before saying Zuko’s name out loud. 

Jun chuckled. “Oh, a while. He always seems to find me at the most unexpected times, but it’s never a dull moment.”

Katara lowered her head. “I see.”

“You’re awfully curious, hm?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean about that,” Katara hesitantly answered. She certainly didn’t like being teased, and there was no truth to any of Jun’s sly remarks. Yet, Katara continued to respond vaguely. 

“I think you do.”

“It’s really not like that— between us, I mean. It’s… no. Not at all.” Katara wanted to pinch her eyes shut and turn away from Jun, but that would incriminate her even more. To make matters worse, she kept talking. “I’ve never thought about him like that. At all…”

Jun didn’t seem convinced, although Katara wasn’t sure if Jun was pushing so hard for the entertainment or not. “That’s too bad…”

That seemed to be Jun off her back. “Yes, so… that’s that.”

“Why not? You already have a significant other? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“No.”

“No? Well, that certainly complicates things.” Jun rested her arms behind her back. “I thought that maybe you would have a thing with the Avatar or something. He’s not really my type for multiple reasons, but…” Jun watched as Katara’s demeanor changed. “Ah, so that’s it.”

“It’s not what you think…”

“No, I surprisingly get it. I know that look.”

Katara wasn’t sure if Jun did. It wasn’t a common occurrence for the Avatar to have strong feelings for someone and they weren’t returned. Katara supposed that she had never really come to that conclusion so strongly before. She just didn’t want to hurt Aang. He had so much pressure, and Katara rejecting him wouldn’t help in the slightest. 

“Do you really?” Katara said bitterly.

Jun smiled down at her, dark lips spread gently. It was almost motherly, or what Katara remembered to be motherly. “You should never compromise your own feelings for someone else’s. If you live like that, you’ll start to lose who you are.”

At that, Katara returned Jun’s smile wanly. “I don’t get to talk to other women like this very often. Usually, I’m the one who has to take the brunt of everyone’s problems, so I don’t have time for my own. It’s refreshing. Thank you.”

“I’m just doing what I wished someone would have done for me at your age,” Jun grunted. “I just have one more thing to say. I don’t know what happened between you and our grumpy prince, but you shouldn’t let it keep a wedge between you two.” She stopped in front of what looked like an inn. Then, she whispered in a low voice that only Katara could hear. “Zuko is not the evil person that he pretends to be. I don’t know his history, but the guy is used to disappointment. If you ask me, Zuko doesn’t even try to be happy anymore.”

Katara thought hard to herself. Jun would know better than her. “About what you said… About how Zuko was going to change sides…”

“Ah, that’s a subject best discussed with Zuko himself. You see, it only slipped out of him in a moment of weakness.” Her eyes changed as she planted several coins from her pocket into Katara’s hand. “Now, go buy some new clothes. You can’t wander around looking as suspicious as you do. Hurry up and go. I don’t want people watching to think that I’ve gone soft.”

* * *

“This must be Jun’s version of a joke,” Zuko huffed.

Katara couldn’t find it in herself to laugh. Instead, she gave a weak response. “Well, it’s not the worst outcome.”

The inn was no Upper Ring resort. In fact, it was no Middle Ring inn. But, that wasn’t the problem. Toph’s second closet back in Gaoling was larger than in the room. It made sense why Jun would request this room. It was probably dirt cheap. 

It could be something that they laughed about someday. All there was inside their room was a wobbly desk that would splitter to the touch, a faded poster of a window, and a sleeping mat that actually looked quite comfortable compared to the room. 

Zuko’s face twisted as his fingers played with the yellow trim of his black tunic, a tad small in the shoulders. “I’ll go explain the situation to the innkeeper. We both can’t sleep here. I should have expected this from Jun.”

Before he could get far, Katara grabbed him by the wrist. “Don’t bother the poor old man. It’s fine. Really.”

“But—”

“We should be grateful that Jun would even help us. I mean, she took us all the way here, paid for our clothes and substantial food, and even got us this room for the night. That’s more than enough.”

Zuko squirmed a bit before seeming to calm down. He was jumpy for sure. It was strange to think that Zuko was even the same person that chased Aang around the world. “You don’t know Jun as I do. She never does anything that doesn’t benefit her.”

“Relax. She’s not going to come back and steal you in the night. One: you can take her down. Two: I’m here.”

“That makes me feel better,” he said sardonically. 

Katara snorted at his attitude. Right at that moment, Zuko reminded her of how the kids would approach penguin seals for the first time, apprehensive. She took the opportunity to jump onto the sleeping mat. “This is so much better than sleeping in trees, right?”

Zuko watched her in a soft panic. How could she be so positive about it all? Then again, Katara was right about sleeping in trees. It gave him a creak in his neck that he could roll out. 

There was only one mat. Jun was insufferable. This was completely on purpose. Katara could continue in her blissful ignorance of the situation, but Zuko didn’t have that pleasure. Something bad would happen. He took one step into the room, immediately feeling suffocated. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth forming a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared at the folder corner of the window poster.

“Are you alright?” Katara asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

Zuko tore his eyes away from the way Katara gazed up at him from the mat, one arm holding her up. As if closing his eyes would solve the problem, Zuko tried in tiny intervals but every time he opened his eyes, Katara was still there. 

She didn’t get it. She didn’t. Maybe that was a good thing, but she was made aware very quickly once Zuko closed the door behind him. 

It was so quiet. Katara wanted to cough just to make some noise. Zuko lit the half-burnt candle just to help a little with the darkness. He kept his eyes on her as he did it, and Katara felt her hands clam up. 

“I can sleep over here,” he said gruffly. 

The mat groaned as Katara laid on her side, staring at the wall. “You don’t have to do that. There’s room on the mat.”

Zuko swallowed thickly. Katara was testing him. She had to be testing him. And, he didn’t want to fail that test. 

Katara was glad that the sound of the mat covered the shrill inhale she took as Zuko laid down, back to back with her. She tried to close her eyes, but she was too on edge. There was no reason to suggest that Zuko could sleep so close. Inhale… Exhale… That didn’t seem to work either. 

Could he feel how her heart racketed in her ribcage? It was bad enough that Katara was trying to see if Zuko was just as nervous, but it seemed that her blood sensory was failing her at the moment. 

Zuko’s back was so warm. He was practically radiating heat. 

Katara craned her neck to see the low-glowing silhouette of his profile. The light danced over his scar. Zuko’s scar was never the first thing she saw on his face. But, right now… she wondered if he would be mad if...

Zuko stiffened, causing her to whirl back around. 

“Did you see the way they looked at me?” Zuko said into the darkness. 

“Who?”

“The villagers… They knew who I was.”

“I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t notice. I didn’t expect you to.”

Katara wanted to curl into herself, but she didn’t deserve it. The conversation wasn’t about her. She, in truth, hadn’t paid much attention to the way people were staring at Zuko. She thought it was just the way people were.

“I would have thought…”

“It’s because of my scar,” Zuko sighed. His low voice vibrated through Katara’s back. “I get it. It’s ugly and scary and there’s nothing I can do about it. You would have thought that I was used to it by now.”

It was like they were in the Crystal Catacombs again, talking quietly and backs turned to each other because they still had their reservations about each other. The only difference was that they were so much closer now. Of course, this was no Dai Li prison but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were next to each other, barely reaching out. 

“Back then, I was so close to healing it, but that wouldn’t have helped. Not even close.”

“If you had wasted that special water on me, then the Avatar would be dead.” Zuko’s voice came out stoic, but Katara knew better. “It’s crazy how one decision can alter your life so greatly.”

“If I had healed your scar, I don’t think things would have changed,” Katara whispered. 

Zuko inhaled so greatly that Katara felt it. “I think you’re right. There were other factors involved… And, my life wouldn’t have changed one bit if my scar was gone. I’d still be the disappointment of the family.”

Katara was taken aback by how open Zuko was, and completely unprovoked at that. It was like he was trying to prove something to her. Maybe it was his way of keeping calm. It certainly calmed down Katara’s nerves most strangely. 

She wanted to comfort Zuko. Her hand pulled to her hip, and her pinky finger stretched out to touch him, any part of him. But, then she saw Aang’s face. It was the stubborn voice in the back of her head reminding her that Zuko was not her friend, and he was not going to magically change sides. Katara hated how guilty she felt about Aang’s feelings. Why? Why did it have to be her?

“Compared to Azula, I don’t think you’re a disappointment at all.”

That caused Zuko to laugh wistfully. “You don’t have to lie to me. I’ve already made my peace with it.”

“No, I believe that,” Katara told him with a little more conviction in her voice. “You’re stubborn and determined, almost to the point of being annoying. But, you’re kind, Zuko. It took me a while to see it, but I think I get it. I get what they meant.” She took a shaky breath. “I’ve been unfair to you because I treated you like the monster that took my mother away from me. I thought that I wasn’t projecting my deep anger onto you, but I was. And, all it took was just a journey to figure that out.”

“K-Katara…” 

Zuko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Katara wasn’t making it easy for him. He clamped his lips shut in fear of whatever was going to come out of his mouth. Instead, Zuko just sat there, wide-eyed and heart lodged in his throat. This conclusion felt so out of nowhere. All Zuko had done was be himself. 

“Zuko?”

He couldn’t find his voice. Zuko felt his cheeks flush hot, and his stomach felt like three komodo rhinos were sitting on it. The wick exposed his emotions as it burnt double size. How did this happen? He knew this was going to happen. It couldn’t happen. No. 

“You put way too much faith in me,” he mustered out. 

Katara laughed and the base of her head knocked against his shoulder. “I’ve seen you bend white fire, so I’m pretty comfortable where I put my faith.”

“I don’t even know how to control it…”

Was there even air in this room? Because it was hard to breathe.

He imagined her on the other side of him, completely unaffected as she dropped these bombs on him. Meanwhile, he was a complete and total mess, too afraid to even reach her eyes. 

“You can still join us, you know,” Katara mumbled. “You don’t have to keep going on like this. You wanted to join us once, so… w-why not now?”

“I’m not good at being good.”

“I disagree.”

“I…” Zuko searched for the words. “I would not be popular. And, I need to be there for my soldiers. When I return, I need to make sure that Zolin hasn’t sunk his claws too deep. That’s how I can help you.”

“But—”

“I’m comfortable where I’m at. I don’t trust people easily. Every time I try to trust someone, it ends up blowing up in my face. It’s just safer that way.”

Katara wanted to disprove that fact, but then remembered the Crystal Catacombs. He… was reaching to trust her, and she threw it away the moment Aang showed up. Katara squeezed her eyes shut in anger. That’s what he meant by her failing the test. 

“You said you couldn’t be redeemed,” Katara started, her lips dry from the unspeakable nerves of the moment. “I don’t care about whatever you did in your past anymore. What matters is what you do now. Why do you have to punish yourself? Don’t you want to be happy?”

Katara certainly knew how to ask the hard questions. Zuko figured that happiness was not accessible to people like him. The static found a comfortable home inside his ear, teasing and mocking him for his useless feelings. Stop, stop, stop. His mind was going crazy. But, was it so crazy to wonder what it would be like to kiss Katara?

Answers were not pressed on, and for that, Zuko was thankful. The next words out of his mouth would change things because Zuko wanted to be happy. And, if Katara knew this, then there would be no rest for her demands. Zuko needed to return to the stronghold. He couldn’t just run away, even if it would make him happy. 

Instead, Zuko reached his hand back, hovering over Katara’s hip. He didn’t know what he wanted from it other than to simply touch Katara. Maybe, she would understand once she took his hand. His hand trembled in anticipation. 

But, in the end, Zuko put his hand down and gave in to the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October!
> 
> I know, I know. That is the most common trope, and I wasn't going to do it. But, everyone loves it, and I did get a very reasonable request for it. So, why not? I saw an opportunity to do something really emotional, and so I took it. I hope I wasn't wrong because that would be awkward, lmao. 
> 
> So, Zuko and Katara's little trip is coming to a close soon. Of course, that's not the end of the story, but part three will have more interrelationships between the characters. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable!
> 
> Peace


	16. It’s Always Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara walked stiffly like a wooden doll, arms straight to the side and knees barely bending with conviction. She had to grit her teeth to ignore the horrifying dropping feeling in her stomach. Katara was not about to be seduced by Zuko right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with some craziness.

_ Chapter Sixteen _

_ It’s Always Snakes _

Zuko believed that his hesitation was a mistake. Would it have been so horrible to take Katara’s hand? He wanted to take her hand back in the Crystal Catacombs, so what harm would it have done?

“Zuko?”

“Yes?”

The crackle of the fire filled the silence between them. Considering that they were out of the more dangerous area of the Earth Kingdom, Zuko didn’t have any problems with cooking by fire. It was a special occasion after all. They were getting close to Yu Dao, much to Zuko’s displeasure. 

The pair had made a quick exit out of Yanshi in the morning. There was no discussion on staying another day. It was a silent agreement. And, it would stay that way.

“You have this far-out look on your face,” Katara started, her eyes gentle. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were dragging your feet on the final stretch of our deal.”

That caused Zuko to smile wistfully into the low-burning coals. “And why would I do that?” A lot of reasons. “That’s not why. Every so often, I get this chill.” Zuko wondered if it would be okay to say such a thing. After all, Katara wouldn’t worry about the matter like Zuko would. “I’m caught up about something my sister said to me a while ago.”

Katara blankly returned his gaze. It was dumb, but Zuko was desperately trying something. He wanted to leave a lasting impression on Katara in the wake of her inevitable separation. It was dumb. It was really dumb. And, it was no way to win over someone’s favor. Just maybe… 

Zuko was not good at doing what he was “supposed” to do in the case of socialization. He often found himself tripping upon his words and making a fool out of himself. That happened with Jin, and it certainly happened with Mai. Not that Katara was comparable, but perhaps a different route needed to be taken. 

“Azula…” By the sounds of it, Zuko may be tripping up once again. Foolish, stupid, idiot. Katara didn’t like Azula, but Zuko didn’t need the tone of her voice to know that. Katara had brought it up so casually last night that he thought it was a safe conversation point. 

No use in backing away. “I haven’t seen her since before being sent off to Pohuai Stronghold.”

“Aren’t you lucky?”

Zuko kicked a lone ember back into the fire. Katara was playing with the water from her skin, turning it to a sharp ice spear and then back to liquid. She was thinking about Azula, no doubt. 

“Perhaps. Azula won’t be bothering you anytime soon,” Zuko huffed. 

“She always finds a way to threaten our lives,” Katara responded. “She needs to be put in her place, but… Azula hasn’t hunted us down in some time. Was Azula always like this?”

He didn’t know what  _ this  _ was, but he understood what Katara was saying. “Yes and no. Azula is a complicated person.”

Katara was surprised to hear Zuko defending Azula like that. It wasn’t a true defense, but he wasn’t condemning her. Of course, he wouldn’t. Katara couldn’t imagine speaking ill of Sokka, but they were different. Zuko and Azula were siblings, yet Katara couldn’t imagine that it was the same relationship she and Sokka had. 

“I don’t understand her,” Katara muttered. 

“Do you understand me?”

“What?” 

“Do you understand me as a person? If you understand me, then maybe one day you could understand Azula.”

Zuko was asking the hard questions. So much so, that Katara had to smile to herself. Bringing up Azula made her uncomfortable, but it was the reality of the situation. Of course, Zuko was allowed to bring her up. 

What would she say to that? Yes? That would be a lie. No? That would be insulting.

“I want to,” Katara whispered. “You let me see you for who you actually are. You’re stubborn and proud. And, you’re irritating. Zuko, you are who you are today because of your banishment. That’s all I know about your past.” Katara’s eyes met Zuko’s before dipping away. “It would be wrong of me to say that I know you because of that. But, very soon we are going to go our separate paths and be enemies again.”

“You don’t think we’re enemies right now?”

Katara laughed weakly at that. “No, silly.”

“Oh.” Zuko wanted to retreat into himself. The air was getting increasingly awkward, and he wanted to save the conversation desperately. He was struggling to find words. It was all because of that damn closet of a room. Zuko didn’t sleep a wink because of it. He was too on edge. “I just figured that… Y-You know…” His heart was not helping him at all. 

Katara raised an eyebrow. “What, um, are you trying to say?”

He winced at himself. “Nevermind. It’s dumb.” Zuko blankly stared at Katara. She’s pretty… “I,” Zuko drawled. “Er… I’m glad that this happened, the waterfall, I mean… Maybe, I’m just…”

Zuko could have sworn that Katara inched towards him. “I’m strangely glad too. It was a very eye-opening experience.” 

She had no idea…

“I’ll be easier on you all,” Zuko laughed wistfully. “Maybe I’ll just chase the Avatar around, but I won’t touch him. It’s not worth it. I mean, he didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll be one person on the other side that you can trust.” His fingers fiddled together. “Katara, I can’t join you, but I can help you. The reason you hate me is that I represent the people that hurt you and your brother. I know what my father does is bad. But, someone needs to stay back and help the innocent Fire Nationals. You understand. That’s what  _ you’re _ fighting for.”

It's the look that Katara gave him. Those deep blue eyes, probing into his soul, desperately wanting to see what's going on in there. She sat by his side, listening to his words. Katara’s compassion burns stronger than any pain that has corroded Zuko’s heart.

He continued. “You and I aren’t that different. We both fight for people that can’t fight for themselves. We both will fight to the bitter end, even if it isn’t wise. And, we have bad tempers, but it's just because we care. And…” Zuko’s eyes hovered down to Katara’s parted lips. He wanted to kiss her. That was an understatement, but he backed off, afraid that she would scorn him. “ _ You  _ are so much more than the Avatar’s waterbender. You are such an incredible bender. So much so that, I don’t understand how you do it sometimes. And, you…” Zuko’s voice lowered to a whisper because Katara was leaning in instead. 

Oh, how Zuko wanted to kiss those lips. It was a primal urge that quaked his whole nervous system.

“What else?” Katara whispered in a moment of mirth. Her head tilted to the side as Zuko leaned over her. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Katara stood up violently, crawling up the tree trunk they were leaning on and knocking Zuko’s face back. “I-I just remembered that— that, uh— you know what? Right. Right. I’m out of water. Yes. Ha. I-I need water. So, I’m going to walk away. Okay? Okay.”

And, so she left a confused Zuko behind. 

_ Oh, Spirits.  _

Katara walked stiffly like a wooden doll, arms straight to the side and knees barely bending with conviction. She had to grit her teeth to ignore the horrifying dropping feeling in her stomach. Katara was not about to be seduced by Zuko right now. 

Even before he touched she felt his hands and her lungs expanded with Autumn air. She was trying to be indifferent the entire day. Katara’s lip quivered at the disappointment of her own desire. She could almost feel Zuko’s lips on her.

Water. She needed water. It was a stupid excuse, especially because she had fresh water in her skin, but Katara didn’t blame herself because her brain was mushy at the time. Katara could feel a weak stream up ahead. Maybe it would clear her head of all this nonsense. 

Her breathing hastens, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat undergoes an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as her mind dances back to Zuko, his molten eyes, the dip of his clavicle, his angular jaw. Zuko was positively attractive, but that was no reason for Katara to act so selfishly. 

This was crazy. This was all so crazy. She felt like she was simmering, begging to boil over. Where is this water? She needed to cool down. 

It had been so much easier when they were enemies. 

What would Sokka say? What would Toph say? What would  _ Aang  _ say? Just the thought of him finding out her predicament made her fists clench. He would be so hurt. 

Finally, Katara reached the brook. The water seemed to be in no rush to drabble over the rocks. The moment her feet dipped into the pool of water, all her worries drifted away. At least for now. Maybe, she could keep this little problem a secret. Katara couldn’t keep it a secret while Zuko was around. Not while he seemed to be slightly interested too. 

She took a heavy exhale and allowed the water to trickle over her knuckles. It felt nice. She figured that she couldn’t hide forever. Zuko was waiting. 

Katara shifted from the rock she was sitting on, her hand drifted from the water into a bush. She was too busy with her own issues to notice. Katara let out a strangled yelp as a blistering pain exploded from her wrist. 

She pulled her arm back violently to find the snake latched to her. Before she could shake it off, the snake dropped to the ground and slithered away. A prickle snake. Toph always talked about them. It didn’t look friendly, so that meant that it was a venomous snake. 

Katara was calm about it. In this situation, all she had to do was bend the venom out. And, so she did, but her fingers started to tremble with stiffness. The venom came out, clear and yellow. It stung and her pulse drummed over the swollen punctures. 

The fragile calm fainted away as the venom shook in in grip before it splashed to the ground. Whatever was left in her system was working fast and numbing her limbs. 

She rose quickly, a little too quickly. The dizziness that came from standing out never seemed to go away. Katara needed to get back to Zuko. 

As she bounded through the forest, her lips started to tingle. Prickle snake venom… Katara wished she had remembered what Toph had said about prickle snake venom. It was somewhere in her brain, but the dizziness was making it hard to remember. 

“Zuko!”

Her voice echoed over the trees. A bead of sweat dribbled down her temple.

“Katara?”

He was close, no doubt seeking her out on his own time. Katara imagined that he was awkwardly striding over to talk about that moment, but it seemed that conversation would have to wait. 

Zuko’s arms held her up and the venom took its toll. “...Snake…”

She didn’t need to say more as Zuko recognized the dark purple blemish right away. “What kind of snake was it?!” It mattered. 

“...By the water…” Katara’s eyes fluttered closed.

“No, no, no!” He shook Katara’s frame. “Don’t close your eyes! Please!” But, it was too late.

It had only been minutes since she left, or at least it felt like it. Zuko would never admit his fear. He could be at a level that would induce paralysis in others and yet he carried on as if nothing is wrong. This was no exception. 

Katara was in his arms quickly, running towards the direction Katara was coming from. If there truly was water, then Zuko could fix this. A majority of river plants had medicinal properties that could counter snake venom. His mother used to read herbology scrolls to him as a child, so it was a little something he picked up. 

“I’m not letting you die before you can make it back to your family.”

* * *

Katara was warm. She was so warm that she didn’t want to wake up. The first thing she realized was the unbearable dryness of her mouth. Katara’s first move was to guzzle down whatever was in her skin. A strange action, but necessary. 

The source of her heat stirred. It was Zuko, leaning protectively on her. She wondered how long she had been out for Zuko to be asleep and for complete darkness to take on their camp.

Her wrist, bandaged with what looks like Zuko’s sleeve and an oozy green mixture, ached as her consciousness returned. She was embarrassed that she couldn’t get the venom out fast enough. There was no true danger, but the venomous properties were enough to knock her out cold. Katara’s lips curved into a frown just thinking about how worried Zuko was.

Without thinking, Katara’s hand reached up to Zuko’s scar. She couldn’t remember what it felt like. His eye slowly opened to watch her hand hover over him. Neither of them were really sure who closed the distance, but Katara’s fingers caressed the skin. 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t wake up,” Zuko rasped out. “You’re strong to have been able to.”

“It was just a prickle snake. I was careless,” Katara sighed. She didn’t need to explain why she was careless. Her finger brushed over his eye. “I was able to get most of the venom out, but it seems that I didn’t get all of it. Sorry, to cause you so much trouble.”

“Katara?”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to touch my scar. I know it’s repulsive.”

“I don’t believe that. It’s you.” She didn’t give Zuko time to process that. “You tended to my bite wound. How did you do it?”

Zuko smirked before leaning into Katara’s touch. “Costus root and velvetleaf. It was the only stuff I could find by the brook. It’s not m—”

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck in a shocking hug. There were a few times that a hug felt  _ right _ , or just perfect, and this was one of them. It hurt because he knew that Katara would be leaving him behind at some point, so Zuko chose to cherish it. 

At that moment, everything seemed to be in a state of tranquility. There was no one here but the two of them—spirited away to their own dreamlike state.

And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that trying to update a chapter while another boring essay is due the same week was way too much of a struggle? It was worth it though. This is my stress-reliever. 
> 
> Not only am I going to bring that tension to whole new levels, but you're gonna get some drama (not as dramatic as the next chapter) too. Snakes are very symbolic. They can represent evil, but they can also represent rebirth. Take that as you will. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to go to sleep for 10 years! 
> 
> Peace


	17. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave! Get out of here! I don’t want you here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp

_ Chapter Seventeen _

_ Golden _

The good can never stay. 

That’s the thing. It is one of the many truths in life. It is something to be prepared for because forgetting this fact only makes its departure hurt all the more. Why be excited about something good? The moment you speak it into existence it slips away into tiny cracks like it never even existed. 

Zuko knew this fact all too well. In fact, he and Azula had a little phrase that encapsulated that fact perfectly. Turtle ducks always quack louder before the storm. 

Life is always so good before something horrible comes. So when Azula sent Zuko that letter, Zuko knew that something horrible was about to happen. 

It started as a harmless childhood rambling that only siblings could have. In the brief moments that they actually acted like siblings, sometimes the pair found a way to really understand each other. Azula was the one to say it first while the siblings, before firebending was even a problem, hid in their mother’s protection from a particularly nasty thunderstorm. 

Time gave it meaning, and Zuko had too many instances to hear or say the phrase, whether it was truly heartfelt or just cruel. When their mother left, when Zuko was banished, before leaving Ba Sing Se, before leaving for Pohuai Stronghold, and now… And, it would happen again, and again, and again, and again, until the day he dies. 

It was because Zuko knew this fact so well that he distanced himself from Katara once he sobered from the campfire. It was so easy to keep her in his arms, trembling fingers hesitant to hold her back, but it would hurt less if he stepped away. 

Katara had to feel it too. She had too. There was a heavy thickness to the air between them as they walked in the brisk morning. No comments on the changing leaves. No comments on what had happened between them yesterday. No comments at all. It was best to leave it that way, yet the sweet familiarity that had been built up seemed to be a distant dream. 

The beaten path was a faint warning of what was to come. One more day. They would make it to Yanshi in one day, less than if they moved quickly, but the heavy footprints in the dried mud were too fresh to ignore. That only meant one thing. Fire Nation soldiers were close. Zuko knew the patrol routes too well to mistake it. 

What would it be like to return to Pohuai? It would certainly look ridiculous with his shaggy stowaway appearance. Zuko didn’t want to return to those scheduled days of structured training and lonely observing. At least, he would have Jee. 

And, Katara… she would finally get to return to her brother. Zuko was happy for her. He really was. Familial relationships were everything to Katara, he could tell. Finally, she could be back with him. 

As if conjured by Zuko’s mind, Katara stopped in her tracks. Her still silhouette was so jarring and stiff that Zuko winced. She was always so clammed up deep down. Would he have been able to understand her if they had more time? If they had more time…

“The air’s weird.” It was a soft hum of words that snapped Zuko back into reality.

It sounded like something had said once with all the “air” talk. It wasn’t what she said but how she said it. 

“What do you mean?” That question was unnecessary because Zuko understood her. The air held a heaviness that Zuko and Katara knew so well. Black snow, they called it. It was the same thick, sooty air now. 

Katara didn’t respond. Her eyes narrowed just enough for Zuko to notice. The woody fragrance of smoke caused her eyes to tingle. They couldn’t see it in the sky, but something close was burning. 

“A wildfire?” Katara raised her chin to the sky to look for the signs.

Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “No, it’s controlled. It’s a burnout. I’m sure you’ve been a victim to one of them. It’s a technique used by Fire Nation soldiers to hunt down and track a fugitive. Whoever they are targeting, I doubt they have much time before being captured.”

There were few people the soldiers would hunt down so aggressively. It was someone Katara worked closely with no doubt. It could be someone she knew, and then their time together would end even shorter. 

“We need to go towards the fire,” Katara stated. 

“What?” Zuko was fully awake from his thoughts. “No, you can’t. If they find you…”

“Then, you’ll tell them to stand down.” There were no ifs, ands, or buts in her tone. “You said that you want to help. Well, that’s a start.”

“And, you and the other person will go on… without me.”

Katara bit her lip nervously. The air was too thick. It burned her throat, or maybe it was just her own emotions crashing down on her. “You could join us… It’s not too late. Your uncle would want to see you, and—”

“Anyone else?” Silence. Then there was anger. Zuko wasn’t sure where it came from, but it itched deep inside. “That’s what I thought. Katara, I don’t belong with them. It just doesn’t make sense. I don’t put any faith in destiny or whatever fluffy words people like to use. There is no place for me with… you. That’s just it. You go your way, and I go my way, and we don’t mention this to anyone. It’s better that way.”

“Is that what you believe?” Zuko wasn’t looking at her, but the hurt was there in Katara. 

Zuko didn’t even know the answer to that anymore. He didn’t believe anything.

But, he had no chance to say anything. 

A figure ran between them, fast like an eel hound. Katara was the one to pick the figure from the ground. Zuko got a good look at the target as he dangled by one foot by Katara’s water whip. He was round-faced and covered in sweat. He had been running for a long time, but he was tired out. The soldiers had to be close, yet he kept that to himself. 

“Katara?”

She dropped him. “Sneers?”

There it was. It was over. It was time to go their respective paths. Zuko tried to imagine his life before this little mishap. Structured… Boring… But, it was wrong. He was doing the wrong thing, and he knew it for a while. They were chatting, and Katara would leave. And, Zuko would be alone. Good.

“Get away from her!” Sneers barked, pulling Katara away from Zuko. 

“Wait, wait!” Katara countered, holding her ground. “You’re misunderstanding what happened!”

“No. You’re not,” Zuko said simply. He scowled just like he used to, but it was all a front. He was dripping malice. “I’m from the Fire Nation, so I’m a villain. Be careful, or I’ll swipe the Avatar from under your nose.”

“See?”

Katara flashed Zuko a look of disbelief. Watching her face meld as if he had spat in her face made Zuko want to take it all back, but that couldn’t happen. Katara wouldn’t let go unless he made her. And, he was going to make her. 

“Zuko?”

“That’s Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.”

“You’re being weird.”

“Katara, we can catch up later. I’m so happy I finally found you. I know everyone is going to be so excited. Sokka and Aang and Toph and Smellerbee and Longshot and Haru and Pipsqueak and The Duke and Uncle Iroh.” Zuko winced at Sneers’ words. “Let’s go. You must be so tired.”

“But, Zuko.”

“What about him?” It was like Zuko wasn’t even there. “I’ve been looking for you high and low. I thought that you were in the Stronghold, so I was sniffing around there but got caught. Those soldiers have followed me all the way here, and I have a little time to lose them. Let’s go.”

Katara was overcome with relief. So much so that she would have audibly sighed under different circumstances. This is what she wanted. Katara could even cry. The entire time, Katara had kept her anxieties locked in tight. At the time, allowing her emotions to be shown to Zuko seemed like an unwise thing to do. He was the enemy, or at least  _ was.  _ Now that Katara was so close, she wanted to run back into safety. 

But, something was holding her back. 

Zuko was snarling at her, just like he once did. Without changing his gaze, Zuko shot a flare into the sky. A signal… The soldiers were coming towards them, and Zuko showed them the way.

“So, you betray me one more time.” Katara felt a lump in her throat. After all that, Zuko would turn so quickly to his old ways. Maybe he wasn’t different, or maybe he was. No matter the case, Katara didn’t understand him. She understood his reason, but she didn’t understand why it was he who had to be the martyr. Why did it have to be Zuko? And, it made her mad.

“Go.” Zuko needed her to go. Maybe with the threat of Fire Nation soldiers at her heels would make her forget about him. He snapped a spit of fire at her feet. “Go.”

Those deep blue eyes that were once filled with so much purpose and passion were now replaced with bitterness. That hurt Zuko more than he had ever expected. He didn’t want to do this, but she wouldn’t listen. Katara was gone.

The thundering feet of the soldiers were near.

“I wanted to help you.”

“That was your mistake.”

With that, Katara did retreat with Sneers. Finally. Finally, she left. He didn’t watch her. Zuko didn’t have time to process whatever emotions he had at the moment. It had to happen. He didn’t belong with them. He belonged with his soldiers who were surrounding him. 

“Prince Zuko?”

It was time to return to his job as the Captain of the Stronghold. Some Captain he turned out to be. Life would be simple. Maybe he could send a letter to Mai, although he didn’t even know where to find her. There was no more romantic connection with Mai as far as Zuko was concerned, but she understood this responsibility. 

Life would be easy. It wouldn’t be happy, but it would be easy. 

Zuko was violently tackled down by a soldier. What?

“Prince Zuko, you are under arrest for desertion.”

“Under whose authority?!”

“War Minister Zolin.”

Zuko thrashed under the soldier who had been twice Zuko’s size. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were fumbling on the chains. Zuko wouldn’t go down without a fight. Zolin was waiting in the dark to snap Zuko up, and this was his chance. 

Burning rage hissed through Zuko’s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. Zuko didn’t want to hurt his fellow countrymen, but they had to stop this right now. White sparks of anger jumped from his fingertips. That white fire jumped out explosively. 

“You’ve got this all wrong! Get off of me!” Zuko shouted loud over the squirmish. “Get off of me now! The War Minister does not have power over me!”

A knee dug between Zuko’s shoulders, cracking his back and immobilizing him. He fought with everything he had. His arms strained as he tried to lift himself off the ground. It was all a blur. From his mouth, Zuko roared out white fire, causing all the soldiers to stumble away in astonishment. 

The obligation and responsibility Zuko had imposed on his position, moreover the trust and what little confidence that he had was shattered like shards of glass. Broken and unfulfilled. Zuko was filled with intense horror and disgust. Above all, shock. Shocked at how swiftly it managed to startle and paralyze him.

The weight disappeared off of his back, and Zuko thought that maybe they had come to their senses. But, that was wishful thinking. 

“I told you to leave.”

Katara, who had peeked around the corner of a tree, had the soldier in her grip. Zuko didn’t understand her rigid stance, but he did understand what she was doing to the soldier. He watched as the soldier contorted painfully. Her face… Zuko had never seen it before. He couldn’t turn away.

She dropped him suddenly, horror written all over her face. Sneers, who was behind her, looked equally horrified. “Zuko. Run.”

“Leave! Get out of here! I don’t want you here!” The soldiers recognized her immediately, and Zuko knew that. If she didn’t leave now, they would attack without remorse and Zuko couldn’t stop them. Katara could take them, but that would just cause more problems than solving. “I don’t want you here!”

“But—”

“I swear to all the spirits, if you don’t leave right now I’ll never forgive you! If I see you at Pohuai Stronghold, I’ll never forgive you!” He turned to the soldiers. “That’s the Avatar’s waterbending teacher. Get her!” 

She hesitated. Katara took a shaky breath before running away without looking back. He did it. He drove her away. This time for real. The soldiers tried to go after her, but Zuko bolted in the opposite direction.

It was him they wanted, not her. Katara would be a bonus, but Zuko was the true prize. They were close on his tail, but Zuko wanted to put some distance between him and Katara. He never got the chance to say goodbye or how he actually would miss Katara. He never got the chance to thank her. He never got the chance to act on the buzzing in his chest. He just never would.

And, that’s okay. 

He could still think about her.

As Zuko's face hit the ground one more time, he was actually glad that they used so much force because they wouldn’t get to see his lip quiver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't particularly feeling the love this week. Men are trash. We know this. I had already planned this chapter, but I hope that I didn't project into it too much. It was a bit of a gateway for me, and I didn't really feel like writing this week. I decided to tough it out. There's no point in pausing because of one tiny thing. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate the support you all give me, and I'd really love to hear your reactions to this update.
> 
> Peace


	18. Teo, the Air Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know about you, but I’d rather keep you around than the Fire Lord. The longer you beat around the bush, the stronger he gets and the stronger his followers get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may i offer an update in these trying times?

_ Chapter Eighteen _

_ Teo, the Air Walker _

Aang was nervous to return to the Southern Air Temple for obvious reasons. He would try to put on a brave face, but no matter how hard he tried to, it would fall flat. There was too much to think about. It hurt his head just trying to think of a way to fix all of this.

But, all that uncertainty drained away when he saw all the red banners. That uncertainty was replaced with horror and rage. Whatever happened in the period between Sozin’s Comet and now flew under Aang’s nose. 

“What’s up?” Toph probably could feel Aang’s blood pressure rise as they approached a landing spot. 

Was this a message from Fire Lord Ozai? It had to have been. He might as well have spat upon Aang’s culture at this point. The tall spires that represented generations of Air Nomad culture were charred and crumbled, possibly shot down with airships. What lasted of the rubble was draped in red so that any hope of Air Nomad culture couldn’t be seen. It was bad enough to have his entire civilization gone, but for it to be dusted away as if it was nothing was too much for Aang. 

“Twinkletoes?”

Aang was finding it really hard to forgive. It was so easy in words, but forgiveness required a calm state of mind that Aang didn’t have despite it all. Were they all right? The past Avatars? The longer that Aang thought about it less his resolve stood. All life is sacred. Aang would not go against his teachings, but… did some rules have exceptions?

“Aang!”

Aang jerked on the reins hard, causing Appa to nearly barrel into a mountainous pillar. 

“Hey, watch the steering!” Toph shouted irritably, holding the sides of the saddle for dear life. “You’re going to lose a passenger if you keep steering like that. Sheesh. You’re going to give a blind girl a heart attack.”

“Sorry, you startled me.”

“Well, that’s because you were off in the stars or something. I thought you would be happy to head back to your home and see Teo.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Is there something wrong? I know there’s something wrong, but I don’t know what exactly.”

“I need to land Appa somewhere safe.” Aang furrowed his brow. “The Fire Nation has occupied the temple. Or whatever is left of it. If I didn’t have this place memorized, I wouldn’t recognize it.” Aang settled on a small landing on the other side of the rubble. “There’s no way Teo is here if the Fire Nation beat him to it.”

“That’s not necessarily true. Just give me a moment to ground myself.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Aang jumped off Appa’s back. “This is something I need to do myself.”

Toph followed after him with a less graceful thud. “Oh no you don’t.” A wall broke from the ground to block Aang’s way. 

“Let me go.”

“No!” Toph hustled over to grab him by the shoulders. Of course, she pushed a little too hard and caused him to fall back on the rock. “I’m not letting you get away from me. Not like this. This is crazy, even for you. What were you even planning? To go in by yourself? You need me with you.”

“They destroyed my home into rubble! They killed my people, and then they destroyed whatever memories were left!”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But, you can’t just go. That won’t accomplish anything. There are a lot of people here, not just Fire Nation soldiers. I can even vaguely find Teo. We will go and help them, but I need you to calm down.”

“Is Katara here?”

Just mentioning her made Toph’s demeanor completely change. So much so that Aang grew weary. “Here you go again. She’s not here. Does that mean you want to just leave, you flighty idiot? It must not be worth it for you. What happened to you? It feels like we have to drag you all over the place just to make you do your job. You aren’t going to be rewarded unless that’s what Sweetness is to you. Then it makes sense why you’ve been idle all this time.”

“You sound like you don’t care about Katara.”

“I do! But, Sweetness is a big girl and can handle herself. Right now, some actual people need you. And, what about Teo? It was your idea to go find him because matters are getting worse. I thought you were turning over a new leaf! But, you still are trying to avoid your duties!”

“I never wanted to be the Avatar!” The words burned out of Aang’s mouth. 

“And, I never  _ wanted  _ my circumstances either. Snoozles and Sweetness never  _ wanted  _ theirs either. Life is like that! It’s hard, but you have to make the best out of what you get! You’re just being selfish!”

“Me? Selfish? You’re one to talk!”

“I’m selfish over things that don’t matter. It’s not a matter of life or death. I understand perspective.” The argument was getting loud, but Toph didn’t care. She was going to say her piece. “Sokka had to explain that to you. Smellerbee had to explain that to you. Now, I have to explain it  _ twice _ . I don’t know what messed up perception you have of Sweetness, but you need to stop it. You really think at the end of this war that she’s just going to follow you around and sit on the side? The first thing she’s gonna want to go is go home, and you are going to need to keep traveling. It’s not going to happen between you two. You have to let her go!”

Aang suddenly felt the way he did when Guru Pathik said the same thing. Aang didn’t want to believe it, but now it was becoming a serious problem. 

Toph kept going. “I don’t know why you crutch on Sweetness so much, but I’m begging you to let go of that attachment. It’s scaring me. You don’t need to be coddled like that. I can be your crutch for the time being. I’m solid. I’ll ground you. But, just, please! I don’t beg for anything!”

Her grip hurt. It would bruise later. Toph always had a strong grip. Aang was afraid that if he made any sudden movements, Toph would tear his head off. Instead, he just stood there dumbly and took everything she could give. Pale green eyes poked from behind the thick curtain of hair she kept in front of them. It wasn’t often that Aang could actually see her eyes these days with her overgrown bangs. 

He thought that she was done when Toph reached out to yank his ear.

“Ouch! Toph, that hurts!”

“Did I get through your thick skull? I don’t want to go through that whole ordeal again. You know, with the emotions and blah blah blah.” She gave him another yank. “I’m trying to help you, you dolt.” 

If Aang hadn’t seen it with his own two eyes, he wouldn’t have believed that Toph had just poured her own desperations out so thickly. She bounced back fast, that’s for sure. She was resilient like that.

He lowered his head. “You must think I’m a horrible person.”

“No, I never said that. What I think is that you’re a certified dumbass.” She continued quietly. “Yet, I think you’re a good person at the core of it.”

“The truth is… I’m afraid that I can’t do it. I know what I need to do, but I don’t think  I’m strong enough to take a life. Everyone makes it sound so easy, but is it? I don’t think I can watch someone die.”

“Then close your eyes.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Toph sighed loudly. “I bet it would help. Twinkletoes, it’s you or him. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather keep you around than the Fire Lord. The longer you beat around the bush, the stronger he gets and the stronger his followers get. Enough with the chatter, let’s go check out what’s going on. Maybe some aggression would make you feel better.”

* * *

The smell was what hit them first. It was so bad that Toph, with her heightened senses, had to cover her nose with a cloth. 

“Ugh, it’s worse than Appa.”

That was an understatement. It was putrid. It was like Sokka’s old socks, sun-warmed milk, and an ostrich-horse barn combined. If Aang could guess the source, he would guess the cloudy water that was once pure. Yet, that could just be a result of the problem. It seemed that the Fire Nation had turned the Southern Air Temple into a remote prison, so the smell could be coming from something more morbid. 

“There aren’t a lot of people here,” Toph explained. “I wonder why so many guards are here for…. Ten… ish people.”

Whatever rotten place Aang’s home had become, he was going to cleanse it one way or another.

“We could fit tenish people on Appa.”

Aang wasn’t able to finish that thought when he realized where the prison was. It was in the Sanctuary. The one that was sacred to Air Nomads and kept all the knowledge of the past Avatars. The door wasn’t supposed to be opened with airbending, but it seemed to have been forcibly cracked open. 

It was Toph’s idea to force their ways in with violence. It was the perfect plan for a fourteen-year-old, fifteen in a few months. It was an even more perfect plan for Toph, but Aang wanted to take a more gentle approach. Yet, the longer he stared at the decimated ruins of the Sanctuary Door, the less peace was making sense.

“How many guards?” Aang’s tone took a terrifying turn, deep and biting. 

“Erm… Fifty? That feels right. It’s hard to tell in such short notice.”

He wasn’t listening because he was already gone. It felt… natural to let go. Aang had been told time and time again by his teachers that true balance comes from letting go. The idea of it was scary, but right then Aang found letting go to be the most natural thing he could do. It was like breathing.

Let go. Aang wasn’t sure what exactly he was letting go of. It was something to meditate on later. Aang had been holding on so tightly to everything he thought was right, everything from his past and present and even future, that it had never occurred to him that there could be something better than that. Well, there was. And, things just clicked. 

That’s when the Avatar State came back to him. It was no triumphant or dramatic moment, no, it was natural. There was control because, strangely enough, Aang was at peace with his decisions at that exact moment. And, Aang did it himself. 

It was too late when the soldiers realized Aang was there. They were blown from their posts before any of them could shout out. Even if they did shout, their voices couldn’t be heard over the fearsome gales. Quickly, the attention of every guard was on Aang, and they couldn’t touch him.

Toph was probably the most surprised out of everyone there. She recognized that energy. How could she not? It was a spectacular feeling to experience Aang at his full power. It was incredible, but she didn’t have time to sit and gawk. If Aang was going ahead with the rampage, then it was her job to go free the prisoners. He would owe her one because Toph was hoping to cause some damage herself. 

These couldn’t have been well-trained soldiers by the feel of it. The ones that did come after Toph were spineless and weak. She almost felt bad barraging them with rocks. Almost. 

“It’s the Avatar! All men to your stations!”

“And, the most powerful earthbender in the world,” Toph added before launching the soldier out of her way. “It’s like they purposely forget about me because they know it will make me mad.”

“Watch out for the Beifong girl! She’s heading towards the prison cells!”

Toph grinned to herself. “That’s more like it. Although, that might be as good as I’m going to get.” She tripped up a dozen soldiers coming for her and tossed them towards Aang like a bunch of rag dolls. “Unfortunately, I’m not here to play, but Twinkletoes is.”

With the pesky guards out of the way, Toph rushed into the foul-smelling cell room. It wasn’t always a cell-room it seemed. There was rubble everywhere, and Toph had the suspicion that Aang would be heartbroken to see it as is. 

“Stop where you are!”

Toph rolled her eyes and used a boulder that felt like it belonged between two broad shoulders of a statue to hurl at the guard. 

“Avatar…! Kyoshi…?!”

The thud was the end of that. 

“Honestly…” Toph sighed. “If you would have just stayed put, I wouldn’t have to clock you in the head with Avatar Kyoshi’s. It seems she’s still giving brain damage after her time.”

“Toph!”

Toph was glad to find her target. “Well, if it isn’t the Air Walker.” 

“You have to get us out of here,” Teo insisted.

“Well, I’m not here to stare.”

The metal bars holding up the large cage were brittle due to low maintenance. Amateurs. Of course, it would take little effort to pry those bars open. Toph wanted to add a flair of drama and burst those bars open. The sighs of relief were loud. 

“Avatar Fancy Dancer is here to liberate you. For those who want to come to safety from the Fire Nation, you can come with us. For those who don’t… stay here?”

It didn’t seem like anyone was planning on staying, so Toph shrugged her shoulders and waved them over.

“So, Air Walker, what happened here? I thought you were hiding out here because it was rumored your dad was out here.”

“Well,” Teo started. “Rumors are rumors. When I got here, it was completely abandoned, until almost a year ago. The Fire Nation soldiers came and turned all this beautiful architecture into a depressing prison for ‘special’ prisoners.”

“Special prisoners? So, you and your handymen. Wait—” Toph halted and trapped certain someones with earth pillars. “I know you two. Yeah, I do… You’re Azula’s cronies, Knives and Bendy.”

“Knives and Bendy?” Mai’s undeniably flat voice groaned over the silence. “We have names.”

“Well, I like them. They have character. I mean, Mai, she characterized us so perfectly,” Ty Lee joined in. 

“Who cares how well I characterized you? You aren’t coming with us.”

“If you’re going to be like that, fine by me,” Mai sneered.

Ty Lee wiggled out of the pillars to attempt to smooth relations over. “Wait, I understand your hesitation. Mai and I haven’t been very nice to you and your friends.”

“That’s an understatement. Look, I’ve already dealt with enough emotional stuff for today—”

“We have nowhere to go!” Ty Lee’s voice reached a high cry. “It’s not like it used to be! Azula doesn’t trust us and doesn’t want us! If we go back to the Fire Nation, we will be killed. Those are Azula’s orders.”

“And what about you, Knives? Any sentiments to add for your judge? I am in control of your fate, I suppose.”

“Don’t be cruel,” Mai grunted. “If our circumstances weren’t dire enough for you, then I see no purpose in working with you or the Avatar. You aren’t as just as you say you are.”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. You two should come with. You’re lucky Sugar Queen didn’t find you first. She’s less forgiving than I am by miles and miles.”

Mai scoffed to cover her smile. “You’ve got a strange sense of humor.”

“Do you guys know of someone named Zolin?” Toph asked the group.

Teo groaned. “Unfortunately, I’ve met him once. Spiritualism has no place in war politics, yet he makes it his business to preach spiritualism to anyone who will hear it. He came to us boasting of his prized Ray of Agni, a horrifying thing.”

“The new War Minister is a dangerous person,” Mai explained. “He is like a poison in the Fire Lord’s cup. He is not favored in the court, yet he continues to latch on to the Fire Lord’s robes. He stays out of the Fire Nation because courtiers would threaten him daily. It’s his fault that Azula lost it.”

“This guy seems to be a bigger problem than I expected, but we have plenty of time to discuss it somewhere else. Right now, Twinkletoes is wrapping it up. I haven’t heard anything in a while.”

Toph figured that silence was a good thing, but Aang’s stillness wasn’t. She dropped everything and ran to his side, ignoring the pulsing winds. 

“Twinkletoes! I’m glad to see you’re in one piece. Do you feel better?”

“Toph…”

“What’s wrong?”

It was nothing physical. Toph could tell those kinds of things. No gashes, no bruises, yet his heart-rate was high. That was concerning. His breathing was shallow. That was concerning as well.

He didn’t respond, so Toph kept going. “I found Teo. Guess who was with him? Knives and Bendy. They want to help us take down Zolin. I would have never guessed that those two would have wanted to help us. I mean, they could never hold a candle to me, but the more the merrier. Hey, what’s your issue? You’re being weird. It’s freaking out everyone.”

“Things are going to change.”

“Well, yeah… I could have told you that. You went into Avatar State! That’s good news! The Fire Lord can’t beat you now. I don’t know what happened to all those soldiers—” The absence of the soldiers suddenly struck her. “Wait, what  _ happened  _ to all those soldiers?”

“Things are going to change, and I can’t control it anymore. It’s too late. It already happened.”

“Twinkletoes, what happened to those soldiers?”

More silence. 

“Aang?”

More silence. 

“Aang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say character development? Of course, I'm not done with Aang and Toph, but this chapter was the first real step forward. The chapter title was a bit of a red herring, whoops. But, despite that, I hope that I could drop an update to get people's minds off the impending stress of right now. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions on the update. It's certainly a different angle to take. 
> 
> Peace


	19. Vermin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strained voice he responded, “My, those aren’t the words of a clergyman.” Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek. “That’s no way to talk about a woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I'm back.

_ Chapter Nineteen _

_ Vermin _

_ She’ll never forgive me. She offered a fragile trust, and I threw it in the dirt. Maybe it’s for the best. I was growing attached. Attachment is for those who don’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders.  _

_ Attachment breeds targeting. Katara would be in more danger than she already was in. _

_ Yes, this is okay. A majority of what I said to Katara back there was a lie. Ha. Take that Azula. It seems I can be a good liar under the right circumstances.  _

_ The look on her face wasn’t worth it, but I had to do it. She wouldn’t leave unless I did, and I couldn’t risk Zolin getting his hands on her. I had to return to the Stronghold because… because I need to at least try.  _

_ I’m sorry. _

“Turtle ducks always quack louder before the storm. Turtle ducks always quack louder before the storm.” It was a near-silent mantra. A reminder. The guards dragging him forward couldn’t hear the deaf mutterings of the prince. “Turtle ducks always quack louder before the storm.”

“What’s that?”

Zuko didn’t respond. They didn’t need to hear his ramblings. As far as Fire Nation prisoners are treated, Zuko was treated well on his way to the Stronghold. It helped to be the Crown Prince while he still was. His men still respected him despite whatever garbage Zolin had told them. Loyalty runs deep within his ranks.

How long had he been gone? Long enough. 

The walls seemed taller than before. How could one even escape a place such as the Stronghold? Heavy and permanent, Zuko felt his very soul sink into itself. That was the power of architecture, he supposed.

As they dragged him through the gates, their manner grew more aggressive. Zuko had been compliant, so they left him alone, but now they gripped him roughly. It was all a show. They tossed him around and dragged him around like a dead weight. 

Zolin no doubt ordered this. If there was one thing he wanted, it was to see Zuko at his worst. So, what was it going to be? Torture? Humiliation?

“The War Minister requests that you dress accordingly,” a soldier barked. 

“My current state isn’t good enough?” Zuko straightened his shoulders. “I just want to talk to Zolin. That’s all. It’s obvious that my presence isn’t welcome.”

“You misunderstand, Prince Zuko,” the soldier spared. His downcast face was evident through the helmet. “The War Minister is the only one who despises you. We are his prisoners. Anyone who speaks up, disappears, Your Highness.”

It was worse than he had thought. Zolin, despite his athletic weaknesses, was a capable opponent. He had every soldier in his greedy grasp. 

“What do you mean?” Silence. Each soldier kicked the dirt or kept their eyes somewhere else. Zuko obviously wasn’t going to get answers from them.“Fine. I’ll play.”

This was why he needed to return. His suspicions were validated. Everything he did to push Katara away was validated. If Katara were here, she would charge forward without a plan, without knowing what Zolin was. It would get her killed. 

Zuko would play Zolin’s little game. No one put his soldiers in this kind of position. Not even the Fire Lord himself.

* * *

Zolin was a cruel man. That much is known. 

Zolin could be a dirty liar for all Zuko knew but that didn’t hide the glaring fact that he was cruel. 

He went the humiliation route. The less dignity Zuko had, the less powerful he was. He was quite inventive in his punishments. They paraded Zuko around in his finest clothes. Each soldier yelled their insult, throwing spoiled food or splitting upon him. 

They all said things that Zuko had heard before, but it didn’t numb the sting. Remember, this is all a game.

A spoiled tomato hit his ear.

It’s all a game. 

Zuko would win this game. He was sure of it. He would take down Zolin and his soldiers would be free. 

He had to remember that because amongst the crowds of angry soldiers, many were maimed. Fingers, ears, noses, and even whole arms. Zolin had been torturing them as much as he was going to torture Zuko. This was his twisted form of punishment. The Fire Lord was not kind to his enemies, but he would never go this far. 

But, the humiliation didn’t end with spoiled food and colorful words. 

There was an old post in the middle of the inner ring. It was never used by Zuko, but its history lied with archaic forms of punishment. For Zolin, it was perfect. Just old enough to prove Zolin’s devotion to Fire Nation history, and painful enough to make Zuko sweat. Zuko didn’t know that it could be possibly used again, well… here he was.

“The proud and strong Prince of the Fire Nation.” That voice. That irritating voice. “How the mighty have fallen.”

Zuko could only offer a wry smile under the stress of his position. His arms, holding the majority of his weight as he dangled helplessly, had numbed long before Zolin had appeared with his smug grin. “I like what you did with the place. It has a feeling of pain and suffering that I could never achieve.”

“I wasn’t aware that you were capable of humor. It must have been something you learned on the road.” Zolin tilted his head up to snarl at Zuko. His ageless face showed lines of wear. Running a stronghold isn’t as easy as it seems. “So, what happened?”

The Fire Prince gave a weak wiggle. There were many eyes on him. A prince, dressed in the finest garb, presented as such surely was pathetic, yet Zuko didn’t feel the brunt of its intention. Those who surrounded him looked as guilty as they could. Even Lieutenant Jee, a usual vision of stoicism, looked sick to his stomach. Zuko was strung out like a common criminal, like a fly caught in a web. Firebending was impossible in this condition. Zuko was truly at Zolin’s mercy.

“I did what any faithful servant of the Fire Lord would do: I hunted down a Freedom Fighter. What surprises me is that no one came to my aid.”

“It would have been disrespectful,” Zolin assured him. 

“Yes. Disrespectful.” Zuko had to hold a cough. “We fought for some time before hurling over a waterfall. I was far from the Stronghold, but here I am now. I see you sent soldiers to look for me. How kind.”

Zolin leaned back on his heels. With a dismissive wave, a brutish soldier stood before Zuko. Before he could think of something snide to say, the pop of his jaw being punched snapped him out of those thoughts. Another. Then, a blow to the gut. 

“We both know that there’s more to the story. I hope that woke you up a bit,” Zolin muttered angrily. 

“What do you want to know?” Zuko sniffled.

Zolin came in close. “Prince Zuko, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m on your side. You respond accordingly, you’re spared of unnecessary violence.” 

“Unnecessary violence. If you really want to be scary, hit me with your own hands,” Zuko laughed. He wasn’t going to back off and be diplomatic. “You hold no power over me, War Minister. I am still the Crown Prince, am I not?”

It seemed that Zolin wouldn’t lay a hand on Zuko until charging forward for a punch, the kind you’d only find in a tavern. Zolin might not be one for punches, but he certainly learned it somewhere. “I am not the one dangling by his hands like a common thief.”

Zuko spit the blood from his mouth on Zolin’s shoes. “There is nothing left to know other than I made my way back. There is no reason for me to be in these chains. It’s a fun welcoming, but the joke is growing stale.”

“You really wish to feign innocence?” Zolin guffawed. His thin brows hiked to his forehead. “You are a deserter, Prince Zuko. The punishment for that is death, but I am a merciful man. Not only did you leave your duty—”

“Involuntarily.” 

“But, you colluded with that Water Tribe whore.”

Zuko swallowed whatever nasty words were going to spout from his mouth. This was what Zolin wanted. He wanted to push Zuko to say something incriminating. If the true nature of his relationship with Katara was revealed, Zolin would have full reign to do with Zuko as he pleased.

In a strained voice he responded, “My, those aren’t the words of a clergyman.” Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek. “That’s no way to talk about a woman.”

“You refuse to deny it!”

“Deny what?”

“To deny your involvement with the one they call Katara!” He turned to the masses. “Listen!  _ This _ is your Prince!?”

“And,  _ this  _ is your War Minister.”

That earned another punch, this time cracking his head against the post.

“You are a deserter. A conspirator. A disgrace against your family name! You are lucky that your father has yet to dispose of you, just like your insane little sister.”

Iroh had always told Zuko that when he was in a situation like this, one where the odds were completely unbalanced, that the best course of action was to put on a show. Outwit the other person. Show them you aren’t afraid. This was Azula's forte, but Zuko liked to believe he was doing swimmingly at it. Even when gone, the Dragon of the West was still wise. 

“Azula is a lot of things, a lot of bad things, but insane isn’t one of them.”

“If you believe that, then you’re as crazy as she is.” Zolin shifted his gaze. “But, we digress. You were found with the Water Tribe girl. She attacked our soldiers for your favor.”

There was no way out of that. “Yes, she and I used each other to safely return to our duties. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Zolin howled in laugher, triggering the rest of the men to join in too. “You really expect me to believe that a weak soul like you didn’t get any attachments to a temptress like her. How’d she get you to comply? Did she bat her eyelashes and you were wrapped around her finger? Did you even try to get some intel on the Freedom Fighters?”

“Well, it wasn’t a part of the agreement.”

“Wasn’t part of the agreement? What else was in the agreement? I’m sure we would all love to know.”

Zuko’s fragile calm that he was able to hold shattered in his hands. “You dishonor me and Katara by staying such things!”

“I’m not sure you have much honor to begin with.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over the masses. Zuko glowered at Zolin. If the look Zuko was giving could kill, then Zolin would be dead ten times over. He summoned his best glare, mixed with the coldest that Katara used to give him. 

Zuko violently struggled against his chains, weak puffs of fire bursting from his fists. Then it came again, the sickness in his stomach that reminded him that white fire was close. The position was stretching on his inner fire. Whatever gasps of white fire that escaped Zuko’s lips died immediately in a sad display. 

A fistful of Zuko’s hair was roughly yanked back as he panted. Zolin wickedly grinned. “A very nice show, Your Highness, but you can’t beat me at my own game. You must remember that I can always outperform you. I’d like to show you something that I’ve been working on. It’s called Agni’s Ray.”

“Did you come up with that name yourself?”

Two soldiers wheeled in a large cannon-like weapon. It had lots of messy wires. Zuko had never seen anything like it. On the other side, a prisoner was shuffled on the other side of it. 

“Do you want to see what it does?”

Zuko didn’t like where it was going. “No. I don’t think I want to see this. You don’t need to prove yourself.”

“Oh,” he cooed. “But, I do. You see,  _ you _ challenged me. I don’t take kindly to that kind of insubordination. Turn on the weapon.”

It turned on with a hum and a shake. The prisoner, tied down, struggled to escape but there was no opportunity. 

“Zolin, stop this!”

“No, I don’t think I will. Your Highness, I’m just finishing what you started. If you feel bad, then maybe you should apologize to the filth. The plans for Agni’s Ray were shipped to the Fire Nation yesterday. They’ll need me to complete it perfectly, but I have done my duty as a War Minister.”

It hummed loud, loud enough to ring Zuko’s ears and chatter his teeth. The cannon end glowed a blinding white. 

“Zolin, please!”

“Too late.”

A beam of pure white fired from the cannon. The earth rumbled and the air charged with so much energy and Zuko couldn’t breathe. Just being close to it would singe anyone’s hair off. Zolin cackled in Zuko’s ear, forcing him to watch every vile second. 

When the beam disappeared, the remains left behind caused Zuko to retch. He forced his eyes closed, but Zolin pried his eyes open. The prisoner, or what was left of them was missing a midsection. Innards and charred blood oozed from the corpse. 

“How could you do that?” Zuko trembled. 

“It is all for the glory of Agni and the Fire Lord.”

“No, it’s not for glory. This is sick. You’re sick.”

“It’s not sick. It’s science. I hardly expect you to understand. The test subject did. They contributed to science. It’s a glorious death.” He slammed Zuko’s head back before walking away. “The deserter must be punished. I don’t care how you do it, but I don’t want to recognize His Highness when I see him next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not the happiest situation. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been getting another story that I've very excited about on its feet. It's called 'The Epic of Sea and Fire.' It's a greek god au. I put in a lot of love, research, and work, so I had to put this on pause for a sec. 
> 
> I always finish my projects, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it. It just might take a little longer. 
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear comments and concerns.
> 
> Peace out


	20. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara darkened. She knew that they would ask. It’s the missing piece of the puzzle. What happened to Zuko? You traveled all over the Earth Kingdom with him, so where is he? But, that information felt personal to Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/

_ Chapter Twenty _

_ Bittersweet _

Katara was hurting. Of course, the brutal traveling and numerous ignored scrapes and bruises had to do with part of it. As she and Sneers approached the Abbey, Katara found no denouement. She couldn’t find it in herself to express anything during their short trip. 

It was Zuko’s fault. 

Foolish, stubborn martyr. He just  _ had  _ to do everything himself. Fine. See if Katara cared. She didn’t. Zuko could go off and be in danger all he wanted. 

Katara wasn’t going to think about Zuko because he didn’t deserve to be thought about. Think about Aang. Aang cared about Katara. He wouldn’t go off and do a mission by himself to keep her safe. Except that… he would do the same thing.

It seemed no one believed in Katara’s abilities. 

“Everyone’s going to be so excited to see you, Katara,” Sneers spoke into the silence. “You’re all everyone’s been talking about.”

_ If I see you at Pohuai Stronghold, I’ll never forgive you! _

“Katara?”

“Hm? Sorry, I was deep in thought.”

Sneers visibly relaxed. They had been a little too quiet especially after Sneers witnessed her bloodbend. He was wisely silent on the matter, probably still shocked that he had even managed to run into Katara.

“You must have been through a lot. I mean, you don’t know how surprised I was to see you with that jerk prince. Completely shocked, I tell you.” In reality, Sneers was just talking into the air. Katara was much too tired to respond. “Was it hard?”

“What?”

“Running into that Fire Nation scum?”

Zuko was scum. It would have never worked for him to just show up at the Abbey. The Freedom Fighters would have killed him because, to them, Zuko was scum. 

Katara’s jaw clamped down on itself unconsciously, but Katara couldn’t seem to get any words out. Disappointment… Was she simply disappointed? But, in what? Zuko? Herself? Katara wanted to believe so desperately that things would change. 

“Hey, um, you don’t seem excited.”

Katara forced her eyes up. “No, I am. I’m just… tired.”

Katara wasn’t sure if that was reason enough for her to hardly react to the crowds of people rushing to her side. She was able to give weak smiles and half-hearted responses, but this wasn’t her. Katara would have ran up to  _ them  _ and taken them into her arms. They gave her a hero’s welcome, but Katara couldn’t help to think that she didn’t deserve it. All she did was survive.

She just wanted her friends right now. She wanted her brother. Spirits, Katara just wanted to hide away, but that wasn’t going to happen while she stayed in the position she was in. 

“Katara? Katara! Katara!”

It was Sokka, running at full speed towards her. Katara had never been happier to see him, goofy jokes and irritating cockiness and all.

Katara wasn’t sure when she started crying, but her eyes were already wet when they burrowed into his shoulder. Part of her felt the need to hide away in her brother, that his protectiveness could shoulder her burden. The sobs were stifled at first as Katara attempted to hide her misery, then overcome by the wave of her emotions she broke down entirely, all defenses washed away in those salty tears.

Sokka didn’t say anything. He just held onto her as if his little sister would slip away with the breeze. It had been such a long time since he had seen Katara cry like that. She was so deflated. Maybe it was a little overdue. 

In all the fear that Katara would be gone forever, the only family that stood by him, Sokka couldn’t help the wetness in his own eyes. He had to be so strong for everyone. He had to be so strong for Aang. Now, he could let go a little. 

“What happened to you?” Sokka whispered into nothing. 

Katara didn’t answer. He didn’t expect it. He would probably never know what truly happened.

“Let’s get you inside.”

* * *

The tears had subsided. Though gone, the streaks of salt were illuminated in the candlelight. Sokka, Iroh, and Katara sat in silence, waiting for the tea to brew. Just outside the door, Haru and Smellerbee curved their necks to hear the conversation.

“Where’s Toph and Aang?”

“They went looking for Teo.” Sokka swallowed on several words to say. He had a whole speech planned out and everything, but… Sokka couldn’t remember one word of it. “I’m sorry that I didn’t go back for you. I just…”

“You did the right thing,” Katara affirmed. “You wouldn’t have been able to rescue me anyway. I was in a bit of a mess myself.”

She was happy. She was home. But, Katara couldn't find it in herself to express it. 

“So, what happened?”

Katara mulled over the censoring of parts of the story. She would definitely leave out the part where she almost kissed Zuko. And, that stupid snake. Ever since that snake bite… it was like she was a possessed woman. 

Maybe Katara could redact the whole Zuko part. No. Sneers saw her with him. And, Iroh… He would want to know about his nephew.

“I… I tried to escape by river, but Zuko followed me and we ended up crashing over a waterfall.”

That got some reactions. Both Sokka and Iroh’s eyebrows shot up to their hairlines. Sokka, who looked more terrified than anything, did a good job at keeping his tongue to himself. Iroh, on the other hand, looked mildly pleased by the mention of Zuko. 

“So, this was Zuko’s fault?” Sokka said to himself. “I’m just glad it’s over. Things weren’t the same without you, Katara. I mean, we are all worried like crazy. And, Aang… I didn’t think I could hold him back any longer. He was going crazy without you.”

Katara knew that Sokka meant well by that comment, but it did nothing but unnerve her. Everyone assumed that she and Aang were going to be together after the war. She was sick of all the assumptions, all the guilt in the back of her head. 

“I am thankful that you did not get captured and taken to the Stronghold,” Iroh expressed, pouring her a cup of tea. “According to Smellerbee, the Stronghold is home to numerous foul experiments under the order of War Minister Zolin.”

Katara took the chipped cup. “Zuko mentioned Zolin. From what I’ve heard, this Zolin is a handful.”

“More than a handful,” Sokka interjected. 

Iroh handed him a cup of tea as well. “That is why the Avatar and Miss Beifong went in search of the mechanic. We believe that he can help crack the code that is Zolin.” He paused for a second, seeming a little downcast. “What happened to Prince Zuko?”

Katara darkened. She knew that they would ask. It’s the missing piece of the puzzle. What happened to Zuko? You traveled all over the Earth Kingdom with him, so where is he? But, that information felt personal to Katara. They weren’t there. They didn’t see him try to push her away because he knew she would come after him. They didn’t hear his scream at her to leave. They didn’t see him betray her at the last moment.

She was so stupid. She heard him yelling out, and Katara just had to rush over to him. She _ bloodbended _ for him. And, all of that was a waste because Zuko was too stubborn and prideful.

“Katara?”

“Er, sorry. He got captured by Fire Nation soldiers,” she said offhandedly, a partial defense to her hurt. 

Iroh coughed. “Captured?! Whatever for? Why didn’t you stop them?”

“Because he told me not to!” Katara burst, feeling the tears threaten to return. This time she wasn’t going to let them fall. “Zuko wanted to go back to them! I gave him the option to do the right thing, and he threw it back in my face! So, no! I didn’t stop them!” Her hands tightened into balls. “I even offered for him to come back here! But, he chose to go back to the Stronghold where they captured him and put him in chains!”

Everyone stared for a moment. 

Sokka was brave enough to open his mouth. “You don’t have to yell at Uncle Iroh.”

“I’m not—!”

She was. Katara was yelling rather loudly. 

“Fine,” Sokka rolled his eyes. “You’re talking with a lot of passion that just happens to be loud. Sorry.” 

“My nephew is a proud young man,” Iroh started. “And, he’s been alone for a long time, and that is my fault. He does not know how to let people help him. Everything my nephew does is to protect himself and the people that rely on him. It is a valorous trait but can be dangerous when unchecked. I believe that my nephew wanted to keep you away from Zolin.”

Katara softened, but not enough for everyone to lose their guard. “I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, you can. But, my nephew must not have wanted to risk it.”

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m confused. Are you and Zuko buddies now? Because Katara, remember the last time you said you were buddies?” Sokka tried to get a handle on things. 

“I’m feeling sleepy,” Katara responded. The somberness that held on so tightly returned. “Maybe we can talk about it later.”

“I mean sure, but—”

“I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added, another minorly angsty chapter. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Right now, we are in a bit of a self-reflection period. Deep thoughts. Deep feelings. The whole nine yards. 
> 
> Comments and concerns are always appreciated!
> 
> Peace out


	21. Knives and Bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no use in trying to keep her calm. The more she thought, the more she twisted herself into knots. Toph was expressionless. That was worse than anything because that meant that Toph was serious. Toph was never serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone who has contributed to the 100 kudos milestone! You all get a very special thank you!

_ Chapter Twenty-One _

_ Knives and Bendy _

And, so Katara slept. A lot.

Or, what one would call sleeping. There really wasn’t much sleeping going on. Katara was lucid enough to know that the reason she was so restless was because Zuko was on her mind despite her constant fight of it. She would wake with a start, imagining that she was in the wilderness, snakes around her. Constricting.

Her brother seemed powerless against the terrors that Katara would face in her sleep. Katara hadn’t expected this reaction, but once she relaxed it all attacked. Sokka would try to calm her down, but all Katara wanted was Zuko. He understood. Zuko was there during all of it, solid and… there. Katara didn’t realize that the whole reason she was able to sleep at all was that he was there. Old habits die hard. 

Sokka gave her space. He was good for that. In Katara’s absence, Sokka had taken on more than his share of responsibility. Their parents would have been immensely proud. Katara wished that her father was here just so he could see it, but he was on the other side of the world. Sokka had grown up. 

Katara knew that she couldn’t lay around forever, but she was in a lot of pain still. There was only so much that her healing could do for weary bones and aching joints… and wavering emotions. 

She had never known how tiring surviving would be.

The mirror showed how grueling Katara’s survival trek was. Yellowed bruises, healing scabs, and sunken eyes, Katara looked as if she hadn’t slept in days and that was only half true. She wasn’t a recluse in nature, but Katara couldn’t help but hide away. It was mildly embarrassing. 

But, she wasn’t given much time to wallow in her pity that day because two very loud voices came thundering towards her room. It was like two polar bear dogs galloping in a tight and very thin-walled hallway.

“Katara!”

It was Aang, running like a maniac and tackling Katara with a hug. She didn’t even register his presence until he was already there. All Katara could really do was accept Aang’s wispy hug with a lowering of her head. 

“I’m so glad that you made it back safely. It’s all over. You’re safe, and you don’t have to go through that ever again. I won’t allow it. I missed you, Katara.”

“I was fine,” she whispered just loud enough for Aang to hear. There were many ulterior meanings to those words. There was no saying what possessed her to respond like that. Maybe it was a defiance that she was not the same anymore. Aang took the sting with surprising resilience. After all, his eyes weren’t as wide and round as she remembered either. 

“Okay, okay, you got to see her with your own two eyes. Katara’s been through a lot, and she just wants to sleep,” Sokka explained, his protective brother lean at full effect. “You haven’t even explained what happened at the Southern Air Temple. You showed up with a whole new gang. I mean, you know Toph isn’t going to explain anything.”

Aang gave Katara a shrug, which wasn’t responded to. Katara just stared at Aang with recovering eyes. After spending so much time without having to care for Aang’s tiny quirks, Katara didn’t have the patience for it. It sounds horrible out loud, but that was the truth. Was it so selfish to want to worry about themselves? There was only so much burden one person could take. Aang must have at least unconsciously noticed too because of the stale interactions that just passed between them. 

“Oh, yeah, I should head back out there,” Aang said with a jump to his feet. He had no external reaction to Katara’s unusual coldness. 

“I’m coming too,” Katara added.

Sokka raised a brow. It was a response that was certainly unexpected. “Are you sure you’re up for it? No one’s forcing you to get back at it right away.”

“I’m sick of moping around,” Katara said humorously, something that she had been without since returning. “And, I’m sure Toph is going to break the door down if I ignore her. I don’t want Mother Superior mad at me, now do I?”

During the walk, Katara spent it trying to figure out what had changed in Aang. He and Sokka were chatting amicably through the hall, Katara a half-step behind. Nothing physical had changed. Nothing in his voice. So, what was it? 

She figured that it was time to stop her visual investigation. Aang was probably doing the same. And, she really didn’t want him to peer into her mind.

“Look who came to pay us a visit,” said none other than Toph, probably on her way to break the door down. “I was going to break the door down, but this works.”

Behind her were two people that she would have never expected to be within arm’s reach without some kind of death threat. Katara scrunched her face on impulse. Mai and Ty Lee, Azula’s little henchmen. With quick flickering eyes, Katara went from Toph to Sokka to Aang. No one had the same sentiment as her.

She chose to ignore it for the time being. “I missed all of you so much,” Katara said with a smile and a heavy inhale of autumn air. “I’m sorry that I was being an idiot and got myself lost from the pack.” She opened her arms for a group hug.

“Don’t apologize,” Sokka told her as they all crushed her. “I had total confidence that you would find your way back.” That was a lie, but Katara enjoyed the confidence. 

Toph grinned against her wishes. “Yeah, I’m glad you admit that you’re an idiot, Sweetness.”

“Toph!” Aang shrieked.

“I’ll let you have that one,” Katara sighed, pretending that she didn’t approve.

It only took a few words to feel like it had two years ago, just a couple of kids out on an adventure. Of course, it wasn’t true and it had never been true. 

From the corner of her eye, Mai and Ty Lee awkwardly watched. Toph had no doubt filled the two in on how shrew Katara could be. Of course, Katara’s shrewness was mistaken for stubbornness when in reality it came from a passion to protect her family. 

“What dark corner of the world did you pick these two from?” Katara started, not letting the heat of her eyes falter for one moment. These were Azula’s friends, not hers, war criminals as far as Katara was concerned. 

“That’s not very nice,” Toph mock scolded. She was so quick to trust. “They are enemies of the Fire Nation, just like us.” And, she didn’t know how to pull her punches either. “They were locked up in the same prison as Teo.”

“Wait, you found Teo?”

“Yes, but that isn’t the discussion at hand.”

Ty Lee, ever the diplomat, took a cautious step towards Katara. She was aware that Katara could wipe her out just as Azula could. “I know you’re shocked to see us, but things aren’t the same anymore. Azula imprisoned us. We aren’t loyal after something like that.”

“We would be fools to do so,” Mai explained. Mai. Zuko’s ex-girlfriend. In a wave of teenage jealousy, Katara found herself swallowing hard and narrowing her eyes. It was all for no reason. Just nasty, needless jealousy. 

“But, why us?” Katara started. None of her friends seemed to have any objections. It was just her on a pedestal. “I wasn’t born yesterday. People… don’t switch sides like that. How is everyone else fine with this? And, what happened with Teo? Can someone fill me in?”

Aang hiked his clothes to bunch up at his neck. “Well, the Fire Nation turned the Southern Air Temple into a prison. We broke everyone out, including Teo, Mai, and Ty Lee. They are going to help us with Zolin.”

Zolin. So, they were aware of that man too. 

“And, that’s not all!” Toph said enthusiastically. “Aang reached Avatar State again!”

Katara’s face flushed with pride but died once she saw the guilt on Aang’s face. There was no need to be guilty.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “Things are definitely different. This time, I have control. And… um, I closed my eyes.”

No one tried to decipher that. It was obvious that Toph knew what that meant. The corner of her lip twitched violently. Could it have been… disbelief?

“Whatever that means,” Sokka continued, saving the conversation from dying right then and there. “Katara, we’re waiting for your approval. I mean, you shouldn’t have a problem with this. You and Zuko were able to work with each other, so… Mai and Ty Lee should be easy for you.”

Sokka!

She wanted to strangle him then and there. Wring his neck! Shake him around! But, all she could do was glare icy daggers that would be ignored by his obliviousness. A nasty scowl wasn’t going to take back the bomb he dropped. For someone so brilliant, he really was a moron.

They were all looking at her as if she had grown another arm right before their eyes. Katara wanted that crucial piece of information to stay under wraps, but it seems that Sokka didn’t get the memo. 

Worst of all was Aang. “So, that’s what happened to you?” Did she spit in his face? Because Katara might as well have. 

“W-Well, yes, but it’s not… you know…”

“No, I don’t know.”

Yikes. Katara needed to perform a triple flip with a one-legged land to save the conversation, but then she remembered. Katara didn’t need to explain herself to Aang. There was nothing to explain. 

“We got ‘shipwrecked.’ He and I helped each other get back to where we needed to be.”

Mai was next to speak. Little emotion, but tons of directed energy. “You and Zuko, worked together? He doesn’t work well with anyone. That’s why he’s alone.”

Harsh, but Mai would know better than anyone. 

“Yeah, I mean,” Ty Lee started. “One time I tried to help him with being charming and polite, because you know he can be coarse, and he just yelled and yelled and—”

No one was liking that story. 

“Did he follow you?” Aang asked frantically. “Katara, he’s the enemy.”

“He’s no more the enemy than Mai and Ty Lee.”

“That’s not true, and you know it!”

Would someone please say something?

“Let’s not talk about me,” she turned to Mai and Ty Lee. If she had never traveled with Zuko, maybe Katara would have been harsher. It was like looking into those sad golden eyes she often thought about. 

“We have nowhere else to go,” Ty Lee muttered. “Don’t turn us away.”

“I’m not turning you away,” Katara sighed, her teeth catching her tongue. “But, just know that—”

“If we do anything to hurt anyone here, or betray you, you’ll kill us. Though, I’m not afraid of whatever threats you’d conjure up in your mind. We’re used to Azula’s intimidation tactics. You’re a little birdy chirping in my face instead of a big, scary dragon that would actually eat us if she willed it.” Mai’s dry tone was more unsettling than Katara expected. How she could turn an attempted threat back on her was impressive. “You won’t even notice we’re here unless you want to.”

That was enough to silence Katara. They were serious, so she had to take their word for it. The decision was set before she had a chance to fight it, but even Katara saw the advantages. 

“What happened to you?” Aang mumbled dejectedly, just like the fourteen-year-old he was. 

And, Katara wasn’t having it. 

“Nothing happened to me,” she bit back before having the chance to calm her tone. “I was surviving for my life! Constantly hungry! Constantly tired! Constantly in danger because someone bothered to put a price on Zuko’s head! We were lucky that it didn’t turn out worse!”

It seemed that everyone wanted to ask the question: Why didn’t you ditch him? Two people in the wilderness were better than one, but it was  _ Zuko _ . It wouldn’t be respectful for one. She didn’t owe Zuko anything… seemingly.

Katara continued for the final jab. “I would have died out there without Zuko.”

An honest and innocent confession, but no one took it how Katara had hoped. Everyone’s heads were turning too quickly, and Katara wanted to curl into herself and disappear. She didn’t even bother to look at Sokka and Aang. They were probably steaming with their own conclusions. The mistake was looking at the girls for sanctuary because they were anything but. 

How all three of them knew was beyond Katara. She didn’t know what they knew, but Katara still found the chilling grasp of nervousness crawling up her chest. They knew something alright. Toph tilted her head, the way she did we she caught Katara in a trap. Mai had a much more subtle approach. A simple raised brow was enough. As for Ty Lee, the one that Katara would have never expected to be so perceptive, opened her mouth in a slow and excited smile. 

Was it like this all the time? She supposed being friends with Azula required that kind of knowing. Or, maybe it was that she was in the presence of more women than she was used to. Women always know when another woman is trying to hide something. 

“I need to talk to Teo,” Aang muttered. “You want to join, Sokka?”

“Oh, sure.”

So, they were off to talk about how crazy Katara was of course. 

Two could play at that game.

“Sweetness, we should talk in private.”

* * *

The safety of Katara’s room wasn’t really all that safe. Despite Toph’s presence, Katara felt the need to jump ship.

“You can relax, you know,” Toph muttered. “Are you sweating?”

“No.”

“Whatever. So, I think you know what I’m going to talk to you about,” Toph said, talking like an administrator who was going to yell at their subordinate. 

Katara figured it was no use. “Aang, right?”

“Do you love him?”

Katara sputtered on nothing. Her mouth was too dry for there to be anything to sputter on. “T-Toph!”

“Keep your voice down. Do you love him?”

There was no use in trying to keep her calm. The more she thought, the more she twisted herself into knots. Toph was expressionless. That was worse than anything because that meant that Toph was serious. Toph was never serious. 

If making her say anything was her goal, Katara wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. Toph knew the answer. She had always known. That’s why she teased her so much. Everyone knew Aang’s open feelings for Katara, and they praised him for it. It’s easy to keep your eyes on one person when that person is Aang. His happiness is more important than hers. But, Toph knew the truth because she bothered to care. Not even Sokka tried to know.

“Fine. Don’t say it. But, let me tell you something. He loves you. Before you try to explain to me how you know that, let me tell you this. Did you know that Twinkletoes wanted to drop everything and save you, multiple times? Who cares about all the people we help, you were more important. You see the problem with that?”

“Of course I see the problem with that! Why would he do that?”

“Because he loves you.”

“That’s not being in love. That’s—That’s—”

“Stupid?”

“Something like that.”

Toph groaned as if this conversation was physically taking a toll on her. “Look. I’m not trying to get into your business, but you gotta let the guy down. It’s bad. You’ve been humoring it for too long.”

“He’s going to be sad. What if… it ruins things between us? And, right now isn’t a good time.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past two years. Think of it as freeing him and yourself. Neither of you seemed happy to be near each other just now. I think you two are so in denial that it’s actually hurting your relationship.”

Katara took a moment to soak that all in. She was used to lecturing, not the other way around. “Toph, when did you get so mature?”

That seemed to catch Toph by surprise. Mature was not a word she would use to describe Toph, but here they were. Bratty? Yes. Toph was bratty, but right now it was like talking to someone completely different. 

“Someone had to be the voice of reason while you were gone.”

“Maybe you’re more helpful to Aang than I would ever be,” Katara said in half-joke. 

“Don’t say that.” There was  _ no _ humor in that. That was a warning. 

Katara took a moment to recoil from that. “Well, at least something good happened while I was gone.”

“Which leads to my next point: What happened there? Not like, scene by scene, but to you?”

“Nothing.”

“It has something to do with Prince Jerkbender.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“ _ Spirits _ , stop lying!”

Katara had been yelled at by Toph a lot, but not like this. She was her only confidant. Toph, whose patience was obviously wearing thin, was close to clocking Katara in the head with a rock just to get her thoughts in order. 

Her cold hand rubbed the spot where the snake bit her. “He’s not so bad, you know,” she said in a weak voice. “There’s something about fighting for your life with someone that bonds you. There’s something about that experience that makes you miss them while they’re gone, even… even when they do everything in their power to keep you away from them. Even if it’s stupid and it makes no sense.”

Toph didn’t say anything right away. It was better that way. 

“I have a confession to make,” Katara whispered, afraid that even the walls were listening. “Sometimes when I close my eyes, I imagine that I’m back in the wilderness because there… I really felt like myself.”

“That’s not bad.”

“It is because…”

In the quiet glowing candlelight, Toph inched closer, hoping to catch a secret in the silence. 

“Did something happen between you and Sparky?” 

Referring to him as ‘sparky’ put a damper on the moment, but Katara continued forward. “No, not like that.” She felt the need to say ‘but’ as if she had an excuse for all her behavior. 

“It’s better that you tell the truth because rumors are always worse.”

Katara felt like the snakes were strangling her again. She had the primal urge to cry, but all that came out was wetness at the corners of her eyes. Katara could barely move her lips because it hurt.

“What happened to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I put as much heart and soul as I could into it to convey the emotional rollercoaster that is going on in the Abbey.
> 
> I'd love to hear comments and concerns!
> 
> Peace out


	22. Bleed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I fail them?” Zuko trembled. His fists curling in the dirt. “Was I a bad Captain? I just wanted to fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

_ Chapter Twenty-Two _

_ Bleed Out _

It would probably be more comfortable to let his shoulder dislocate, but something told Zuko that he needed to stay in top form. Dangling by his arms with sloppy cuts and bruises was hardly top form, but he took what he could get. 

The dead of night was the only time Zuko had to reflect on himself in peace. There were no soldiers awake to torment him or beat him. 

Zuko thought about all the things that led him to where he was now. Where his decisions sound? Maybe. Maybe not. But, what could you expect from him? He was desperate. 

The pain wasn’t the issue anymore. Zuko found that there was a very real chance that he would die by Zolin’s hand. If he stayed here, Zuko’s head would be displayed on a spike for all to see. ‘This is the false Prince Zuko, the joke of the Fire Nation.’

Every plan that Zuko was able to come up with ended in an unfortunate fate. But then again, every plan ended with him finding the Avatar. Yes, the Avatar, the one that Zuko fought against, tried to kill, and overall was hated by.

And, with the Avatar came Katara.

Katara wouldn’t be coming to save him. Good.

She wanted him to go with her so badly, but Zuko couldn’t turn his back on his soldiers. His soldiers were living in fear. That wasn’t right. And, they shouldn’t be burning down helpless villages. They had done enough. All Zuko wanted to do was pull on the reins, but he got sucked up in the issue himself. 

“I’m surprised to see you awake.”

“It’s hard to sleep when you have a broken nose.” Zuko opened his swollen eyes slowly to look at the boots of his former lieutenant. “You wouldn’t want to get caught talking to me, Lieutenant Jee.”

“My loyalty to you outranks whatever threats Zolin can throw at me.”

Zuko licked at the dried blood on his lips and gave his best smirk. “Navy men have to stick together.”

Jee didn’t give Zuko the pleasure of visual response. Instead, he stood stiff as a tree. “Why did you come back? You weren’t supposed to come back.”

“Perhaps, I’m just an idiot who wants to do the right thing. Well, at least my version of the right thing. I left you all to be punished by Zolin, so it’s only fair if I get you out of it.”

“What did you expect? A mutiny? Did you think that all those soldiers would jump to your side at the snap of your fingers?”

“A little bit.”

Jee clicked his tongue. “Prince Zuko, you know better than that. Zolin has crawled over everyone’s skin. They all have something to lose if they defy him. Now, if you wanted to really do something…”

“...I wouldn’t do it by myself.” Zuko tried to raise his head to look at Jee, but the tightness on his back stopped him from doing so. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because, if anyone can get us out of this it’s you… and Azula.”

“Azula?!”

“Quiet.”

Zuko couldn’t believe the words that Jee was saying. Azula? What did Azula have to do with any of this? The best thing that Azula could do was kill someone. Oh.

He sighed heavily. “You want Azula to kill Zolin. You’re crazy, you know that? She’s imprisoned at Boiling Rock. Azula is not the answer to our solution. She’s never been the answer. Azula is just another broken piece that my father threw away.” 

“Broken pieces are the most dangerous.”

Ridiculous. “That broken piece has a mind of her own. It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t like your sister, your Highness. But, Azula knows Zolin better than anyone out there. You know your sister. Do you think that she’s just sitting there looking at cracks in the wall?”

“No. She’s planning out how she’s going to kill my father… and Zolin, I guess.”

“Use that energy.” Jee reached for Zuko’s chains. “There are varying degrees of right and wrong. Sometimes something wrong can help you do something right. You are friends with the Avatar?”

“Absolutely not. I just had a run-in with the waterbender.”

“Work with them. You, Azula, and the Avatar have the same goals. Don’t you see that?”

Zuko thought about Azula, fallen from grace Azula. There was no doubt that she was filled with rage through and through, but rage never helped anyone. It certainly didn’t help him. It would have been so easy to call Jee’s bluff, but a tiny brotherly voice in Zuko’s head reminded him of something. No matter how terrible Azula is, she’s still his little sister. 

As quickly as Jee planted the idea in Zuko’s head, he broke the chains holding Zuko up. He fell to the ground in a pile of mangled flesh, not even sure if he could get up. 

“Did I fail them?” Zuko trembled. His fists curling in the dirt. “Was I a bad Captain? I just wanted to fix this.”

“No, your Highness. Your father failed them.”Jee pulled Zuko from the ground by the collar. The prince could barely stand on his own two feet after the beating than Zolin had ordered. “I couldn’t stop Zolin from doing this to you, so I have to get you out of here.”

“But… Zolin…”

“He doesn’t think I have the guts to go against him. That’s the form with those intelligent types. They can’t wrap their head around anyone doing something for themselves. To Zolin we are his obedient minions because he thinks that contraption is scary enough to stop us from thinking for ourselves. Zolin underestimates us. He underestimates me, and he underestimates you.”

The pair limped towards the gate. Jee could get him through by the railroad tracks. Zolin underestimated personal loyalty. 

“I don’t even know where the Avatar is,” Zuko forced out. His lips cracked and stung while moving. “I’ll die in the wilderness.”

“You didn’t die then, and you won’t die now.”

“I had Katara.”

“Do you want to die here?”

Zuko wobbled. “No.”

Jee held Zuko by the shoulders to make sure he could stand. Zuko didn’t look pretty, but it would heal. It was nothing permanent. Zuko was right to say that he might die in the wilderness. But, between the two fates, dying in the wilderness was more honorable than having your body put out on display. 

“Just go. I have complete and total faith that you will make it. Come back with the Avatar and Azula. You need to stop this,” he muttered. “General Iroh is going to be happy to see you.”

“I can’t leave here without intel on Zolin. They won’t accept me without it.”

Jee gave him a push down the tracks. “I’ll send Red after you. I’ll see what I can find in Zolin’s lab.”

“Lieutenant Jee… thank you.”

“Just don’t let this be in vain.”

* * *

In the tallest pagoda of the Stronghold, Jee rolled the intel Zuko wanted into a tight roll to put into Red’s carrier. From the aviary, Jee could see the small smudge that was Zuko wobbling on the train tracks. 

It felt good to free Zuko. Jee was sick of walking Zuko being beat within an inch of his life. No one should have to endure that, especially after what Zuko had gone through. 

Red ruffled her feathers in anger as Jee closed the clasp of the carrier. She was such an ornery bird, but loyal as ever. On Red’s talon, a red ribbon to signal her change in destination. She would be able to find Zuko, and she would serve better purposes with him. 

“Hello, Lieutenant.”

Jee had no time to react as a dagger plunged into the soft of his collarbone. He tried to shake it off, but the offender held him down. 

“Good evening, War Minister.”

Zolin twisted the dagger at the blasé greeting Jee gave him. “My dear Lieutenant, what has possessed you to betray your nation, your  _ people _ ? Did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice you rummaging around? I was shocked to see you sneaking around the hallways. And, what did I find? Treason!”

“As far as I’m concerned, you are the treasonous one.”

Zolin struggled to hold Jee down. Even with a dagger in him, Jee was not going to yield. With one hand, Jee swatted at Red, causing her to fly away.

The dagger tore open his collarbone. Jee cried out and blood pooled down his shoulder. Zolin curled around Jee and fired a ball of fire to strike down the bird. If the War Minister worked on firebending with as much passion as he tortured people, maybe he would have hit the bird. 

But, he didn’t.

“You’re a shitty firebender,” Jee mocked.

“Shut up! This is fine. Those Freedom Fighters wouldn’t know what to do with my knowledge if they had it. And, Zuko… Ha! He’ll die out there, and if he doesn’t, the Avatar will never accept him.”

Jee found his eyes fluttering. He was dying. “Your plans are slipping.”

“No, no, no…” Zolin chided, lifting Jee’s bobbing head. "No dying yet. I want you to watch Zuko’s pathetic form disappear forever. I’m saddened that you placed your trust in the false prince instead of the true heir.”

“You’ll never be the true heir. If this is my last stand, then I should let you know that people like you never last. Cruel people never hold power for long, because there will always be people who will oppose you.”

“That’s how you want to waste your last words?”

Jee looked smug. “Your confidence is going to be your downfall.”

Zolin yanked Jee’s head back violently. It seemed like it was ready to slit Jee’s throat and end it, but that would defeat the purpose. Zolin wanted Jee to die slowly, to bleed out. There is no feeling more terrifying than bleeding out, feeling your body get cold as your body shuts down. It was a perfect death for a traitor. 

“When Zuko comes, I’ll be ready. He’ll bring the Avatar right to me, and I will be the one to save the Fire Nation.”

This was worth it. 

“Doubtful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zuko has been freed, and.... poor Jee. A lot of suffering in this chapter, but things around going to look up soon. Zuko's grand plan was poorly planned, but he was in denial. The poor guy just wanted to help his soldiers. 
> 
> Zuko, unfortunately, found himself back in the wilderness. 
> 
> I hope you're excited about the future chapter!
> 
> Peace out


	23. A Dash of Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula was now as revolting as she should be, finally, the outside reflects the woman within. Years of lies, manipulation, and killing caught up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/

_ Chapter Twenty-Three _

_ A Dash of Pity _

“Psst… Psst. Azula…”

Kainoa curled his head to the small peeping hole of the door. She had been quiet for a while. Normally, Zula took to humming an unfamiliar tune to pass the time between punishments. Punishments… It would be best to call it what it was. Torture. 

One bare foot was visible in the dim lighting. Azula hid in the corner like an injured animal, licking her wounds and plotting her grand escape. 

The silence was not a good sign. 

“Azula,” Kainoa hissed out louder.

“What?” she weakly responded. 

As Fire Lord Ozai had commanded, Azula’s treatments intensified. It seemed that all the guards had given up on her, all except Kainoa. It was all a matter of time before she succumbed to her injuries for there were many. And, Azula should have died already. Too many fire lashes and food rations. 

But, Kainoa was her lifeline. 

Not even Ozuru would come by anymore. It was depressing. 

“I’ve brought you some pieces of extra bread,” he whispered. He tossed the crusts and discarded pieces into her cell. “Quick. Eat.”

Azula scrambled to the bread, scooping it off the ground and shoving it in her mouth. It was amazing what days of keeping her alive but uncomfortable would do to her manners and self-pride. 

“You need to slow down.”

“I don’t care.”

“You’ll reopen one of those wounds.”

“Stop being fussy.”

“If you reopen a wound, it could get infected.”

Azula shoved the rest of the crusts into her mouth. She slowly craned her neck to look at the corner of Kainoa’s eyes. The freshly cut tips of her hair tickled the middle of her neck. They were merciful when they took her hair. Pity, it had to be. At least she could still gather her hair into a pitiful top knot. 

“I didn’t ask you to bring me food.”

Kainoa laughed a little at her discomfort. “You didn’t have to eat it.”

Her red-rimmed eyes narrowed at the guard. Azula would run around and spit fire at his face, but the pain was too much. On the off chance that another guard would come around, Azula kept her firebending to herself. They bragged that they had clipped the wings of the once great fire princess. It would be sad to take that away from them. 

“I don’t need you to keep me alive. I have enough spite to keep me going.” Azula tried to pull herself to her feet, but her arms wobbled and gave out. From over her shoulder, she seethed. “What? Do you feel bad for me? Do you want to save me with your humble peasant hands?”

Azula was now as revolting as she should be, finally, the outside reflects the woman within. Years of lies, manipulation, and killing caught up to her. Azula’s body was struggling to recover, to repair the damage. Unable to move with any grace, her movements were jerky. Bandages curled on her arms to hide the violent red lashes that marred her skin. Azula was a common prisoner punished for her crimes. 

“I’m doing what any loyal Fire National would do for their Princess.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know.”

Azula curled her swollen lips. “I’m not a princess anymore, apparently.” A ragged cough tore at her lungs. The metallic taste of blood clung to her tongue. “I’m dying.”

Kainoa twisted to get a better look at her. “No, you’re not dying before you get out of here.”

“Stop lying to yourself. I haven’t done one nice thing for you. If this is how I perish, succumb to my wounds, then so be it. It was foolish to believe that I’d get anything better. I’ll haunt my father and Zolin. But, this doesn’t mean that I won’t imagine their deaths until my dying thought.”

“That was… almost nice.”

Kainoa was an annoying presence. Smothering like a mother, and soft like the little farmer boy or fisher boy that he was. Kainoa was not cut out to be a guard. But, he was gentle. Somehow Azula never quite wanted to burn his face off. 

She split the thin layer of blood from her mouth. Her gaze held on the splatter of saliva and blood. This was not how she expected her life to go. What could she have done to prevent this?

Nothing. 

Her once immaculate nails curled on the ragged floor. In the privacy of her cell, Azula missed Mai and Ty Lee. It was a mistake to exile them. She truly believed that they were going to betray her, but she was worried about the wrong person. She missed, she couldn’t believe this, Zuko. 

Azula believed that the solitude was getting to her if Zuko was on her mind. Maybe things would be different if she fought for him a little more. 

And, even worse… she missed her… mother. She… wanted her mother. Azula was… scared. 

And, because of that, one sinful, icy tear curled down her face.

* * *

Zuko got flashes of when they beat him. He could never remember how long they lasted. They had looked at Zuko with encouraging faces but were utterly ashen when he couldn't see them, giving involuntary shakes of their heads. He was lucky to be without any broken bones to his knowledge. Even without any broken bones, Zuko stumbled, numb-minded, through the forests of the Earth Kingdom. 

He hadn’t stopped since nightfall and now the sun covered Zuko in pink light. Red had the key to his switch to the Avatar’s side. A switch. That  _ was  _ what he was doing. 

Would his mother be proud? Zuko had found numerous herbal aids such as velvet leaves, poppies, and bootlaces that would keep infection away. She had saved him in more ways than he would ever know. 

For a while, Zuko was afraid that Zolin would find him by the faint blood trail he was leaving behind. Zolin never tried to follow Zuko. That had to mean that Jee stopped him.

Zuko believed that he was alone. It made sense. It felt better to pretend he was alone, but he wasn’t. He thought that his short life of Iroh looking after him ended in the catacombs. That wasn’t true because Jee had been looking out for him all along, and he didn’t get a chance to thank him for that.

He couldn’t believe that Jee wanted him to break Azula from prison. It was impossible. Zuko, probably known to be a fugitive of the nation, could not save Azula from anything. He couldn’t even save himself.

Zuko fell on his knees. It seemed like a nap was a good idea right now. 

The way to thank Jee was to make it to the Avatar.

But, he was really tired. 

The rumble of many feet kept him from closing his dry eyes. 

“Avatar,” Zuko breathed out.

“Hey! Are you alright!?” a feminine voice called out.

No.

“Hey! Hey! Ladies, he’s not okay. Halt for now.”

“Is that?”

“No.”

“Are you Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?”

Zuko fluttered his eyes open at his name to feel his heart drop into his stomach. It was a Kyoshi Warrior, the leader. Zuko could never remember their names, but he knew that all the Kyoshi Warriors hated Zuko for his… transgressions. 

“Yes,” Zuko rasped out.

The leader stared him down but tried to get him on his feet to no use. Zuko was ready to collapse. “What are you doing out here alone? Where are your little soldiers?” She paused for a moment and squeezed his bad arm causing him to cry out. “Don’t you have any  _ villages  _ to burn down?”

The girls behind him, all mounted on ostrich-horses, glowered or snickered. 

“No… I need to find the Avatar…”

“Yeah, sure you do.” That caused the Kyoshi Warriors to full out laugh. “I’d never tell the likes of you where he is. I might just leave you out here to die.”

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them. His shaky vision was recovering. “Please. I have intel from the Fire Nation. I’m not in their good graces anymore.” He winced. “If you can’t tell.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“My bird has it,” Zuko weakly pointed. 

The leader turned her attention to the bird preening her feathers. “And, what if you’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Why do you want to see the Avatar?” she questioned.

Zuko’s tongue felt heavy. “I want to help… Please.”

Maybe it was the sad state of his face or the weakness in his eyes, but the leader considered. If Zuko was going to hurt them, he would have attacked by then. Of course, if the Kyoshi Warriors were allies of the Avatar, then they probably knew what happened in the catacombs. 

His fate was in the Kyoshi Warrior’s hands. Zuko knew that he couldn’t walk the whole way. Running into the Kyoshi Warriors was a stroke of luck. 

“You look like death,” she muttered, mostly to herself than anyone. She didn’t sound happy to have Zuko in her presence, and he didn’t blame her. “You owe me for this. We have a few extra ostrich-horses. Hop on one. If you turn around and attack us…”

“Yes, yes, I know the consequences.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a bit of a depressing chapter but that's the vibe. I added a little sketch of Azula based on Fallen Angel by Alexandre Canabel. That was the energy I was going for, and I wanted to share. 
> 
> The Kyoshi Warriors found Zuko, and we are going to have a reunion chapter up next. I hope you're excited. 
> 
> I'd love to hear comments and concerns!
> 
> Peace out


	24. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should be happy, but Katara found herself drowning in the depths of sullen thoughts spiraling around and making her dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ Chapter Twenty-Four _

_ Blindsided _

A commotion tempted Katara to emerge from her room. She felt out of place at the Abbey. In her absence, Katara’s role had transferred somewhere else. She should have been happy about it, but her sense of purpose was crushed. 

Things with Aang had not gotten better. He was treating her like it was her fault. She hadn’t done anything to purposely hurt him. Just because Katara wasn’t running into his arms, Aang was sulking. Well, let him. Katara wasn’t in the mood to mother him, and if he wanted to sulk about it, fine.

Toph had advised against this. The longer she waited, the worse Aang would get. That was easy enough to conceptualize, but it physically made her sick to practice the words out loud. 

She had been taught to let men down easy, spare their feelings. It sounded all fine and well, but it never turned out that way. Spare the man’s feelings at the expense of yours. That’s what it really meant. Katara wasn’t sure if she could swallow the weight of Aang’s emotions. She wasn’t allowed to be mad at him for shoving her feelings away just because he wanted her. 

The noise was becoming too much for her, so she curled around the door. 

Aang shouldn’t be a source of stress in her life. They were supposed to be friends. He should enjoy their time together, but the idea of seeing him right now gave her a headache. Because, with Aang’s anger, people will assume that she was the vixen that played with the Avatar’s feelings. Even if they didn’t think it, Katara couldn’t help but imagine the scenario. 

People crowded the entrance. They parted the way for her as they soaked in her dazed expression. She walked with as much pride as she could muster. Katara was not about to let her disheveled appearance define her. 

It was the Kyoshi Warriors, greeting the people and passing supplies to the needy. It seemed that Hawky finally delivered Sokka’s letter.

Speaking of Sokka, he was quite happy to find that his girlfriend had returned. He and Suki were engaged in a very open and very passionate kiss. 

Katara couldn’t help but smile at the sight, settling in next to Toph and two-thirds of the dangerous Fire Nation ladies. Sokka had missed her so much, and he put on a brave face to hide his worry.

She noticed Aang from the corner of her eye. When she braved a stiff glance, she noticed that he was glancing too. He didn’t look as upset as she imagined but there was a definite unfamiliarity of two people who were growing apart. 

“How are you feeling today?” Mai asked, not turning to look but obviously referring to the yellowed bruises on Katara’s face.

“Better,” she mustered. “Much better.”

Ty Lee jumped in. “Sunlight will do you some good.”

Katara pondered the surprising friendliness of the Fire Nation girls. It was nice but had the underlying harshness of two people who were used to talking in codes. Were they… commenting on her lack of appearance? Definitely, just very layered. Katara could see why Toph liked them. 

Before Katara could respond with something equally witty, the crowd hushed. They were flies trapped in honey as the unmistakable form of Prince Zuko wobbled in with the help of one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Katara’s hand flashed out to crush Toph’s shoulder.

“Ouch! Can you stop—?”

She stopped once noticing. The crowds' harsh whispers and jaded murmurs were loud, but Katara’s ragged and pained breathing was even louder.

Once Katara’s eyes met Zuko’s it was over. Her chest was cold and hollow, and then all at once, it was filled with this buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. She tried to get some words out but they only came out in rasps. 

She should be happy, but Katara found herself drowning in the depths of sullen thoughts spiraling around and making her dizzy. There he was, battered and swollen. The knowledge that this wouldn’t have happened if Zuko would have come with her caused Katara to tighten her jaw so much that her ears hurt. 

Zuko’s face morphed into a silent apology and that was too much. Katara’s eyes left Zuko to see that everyone was looking at her with concern, waiting to see the reaction of the waterbender. 

But, Zuko was here. 

That was good. No, great. Better than great.

“Hey, are you okay?” Toph asked, but it sounded in slow-motion.

No. She was not okay. It was too much, too over stimulating. When she realized that everyone was waiting for her to answer Zuko’s silent conversation, she cracked. The tightness in her ribcage constructed so much that Katara couldn’t feel the breaths coming from her parted lips. There was a very real chance that she was going to pass out right then, so she made a strategic decision as burning tears pricked her eyelashes. 

“Excuse me,” she choked to Toph. “Think I… I have a…”

Katara turned on her heels so hard that her back cracked, and rushed away as the tears curled in the corners of her eyes. It was a strategic retreat.

* * *

“Suki,” Sokka drawled. “Whatcha got there?”

“What? On my face? Or, are you talking about Prince Zuko?” She said offhandedly. 

Zuko watched as Sokka’s face turned red with strain. “I obviously mean the jerkbender, my sweet.”

He didn’t expect everyone to welcome him with open arms. In fact, this was a better reaction than it could have been. They didn’t knock him out immediately. 

Zuko couldn’t help but feel sorry for himself after Katara stormed away. Of course, she wouldn’t be happy to see him. He had betrayed her, pushed her away, and forced her to run from angry soldiers.

“We found him wandering around, practically half-dead. We were going to leave him, but it seems that Prince Zuko has some intel for us.”

Aang stepped forward. Zuko found the situation ironic. For the longest time, Zuko wished that the positions would have switched. “Great, let’s get his intel and throw him out,” he said with disdain. 

Zuko was feeling bold. “I thought the Avatar was a symbol of peace. It doesn’t sound very peaceful to throw an injured man into the wilderness.”

The Avatar narrowed his eyes, but the fourteen-year-old was not intimidating. “You’re a different case. The Avatar is a symbol of justice as well. All you’ve ever done is try to hurt me and my friends. I’m…” He paused, taking in Zuko’s appearance. Aang was talking big. “I’m not sure if there’s a place for you here.”

The firebender was going to say something snarky, but Mai and Ty Lee caught his attention. His jaw dropped. “What are you doing here?” he squeaked. 

Mai looked different from the last time he had seen her two years ago. She looked focused as always, but there was a softness in her face that he didn’t recognize. Mai had done well without him, but he couldn’t help but groan that there was another woman who was mad at him.

She and Ty Lee exchanged a look. He hated when they did that. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“If there even is a later,” Sokka remarked, but he was ignored. 

Zuko didn’t notice his uncle until he was enveloped in a hug. His face ached from the pressure of being tucked into a shoulder. He knew it was Iroh before he opened his eyes. A battered arm raised to clutch the fabric on his uncle’s back. Zuko was just checking to make sure it was real. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“What for?” Iroh asked.

Zuko swallowed thickly, grateful that his face was hidden. “For everything. I should have listened to you. I wasn’t strong enough to protect them. I wasn’t strong enough to know that you were right.”

There was a pause. He knew that all the surrounding people and Freedom Fighters were glaring. “You had to experience it for yourself. I couldn’t teach you that. Now, I see you as a grown man who can make his own decisions.”

“Hardly.”

“I knew that one day you would find your way to the Avatar.”

He knew. He knew. Iroh knew that Zuko came of his own accord. He had been waiting days and nights for Zuko to walk in like this. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I must have disappointed you so much.”

Iroh gave a watery chuckle. “I was never disappointed in you. I was never disappointed because I knew you would find your own way. If what I’ve heard is true, then you’ve become a powerful firebender. I’ve never been more proud of you.”

Zuko squeezed tighter. He was wanted for that. He didn’t even know that he was. All Zuko ever wanted was for people to be proud of him, and there were people out there who were. The validation of his father was a lost cause. This was real. 

Iroh turned to Aang, clutching Zuko possessively. “Please. Please let him stay.”

“I have the intel on my messenger hawk,” Zuko explained, pointing to his bird perched on the roof. 

That was enough to win over Sokka. He let out a tiny little gasp. “You have a trained messenger hawk?”

Aang glanced to Toph. “I like him.”

He glanced to Smellerbee who shrugged.

“Fine,” Aang sighed. “But, we’ve got our eyes on you.”

* * *

Katara hovered outside his door. Mother Superior had mentioned that Zuko was given a room far from the rest of them. She thought that Zuko being here would cause internal issues and tried to keep him as far as possible.

There was a soft voice coming from his room. She feared intruding, but this was going to be the only time she had the guts to come see Zuko. 

She gave two firm knocks. It was now or never. 

“Come in.”

Katara slowly opened the door to find Zuko and Mai turned to look at her. She tried to keep a calm face as the speculations ran in her mind. Maybe he wanted her back. Katara didn’t blame him. Mai was the kind of beauty that only nobility could have. She was refined, poised, and best of all, Fire Nation. 

Zuko’s bruised face lifted when she appeared. Sokka, who was already enamored with Zuko’s bird-handling ability, seemed to believe that tying up Zuko’s hands would do anything. Instead of thrashing around, Zuko sat obediently against the wall. 

Mai, who was a good three steps away from him, raised an appraising brow at Katara. She found this humorous, but Katara found it anything but. 

“May I speak to Zuko,” Katara said harshly. Her gaze on Mai had been going on for too long. The girlish burn of jealousy found itself bigging into her chest. “Alone.”

Mai smirked and turned to Zuko. “I’ll see what Ty Lee thinks of it,” she added before gracefully walking away. Even her walk was something that Katara could never achieve. 

The sound of the door closing hung over Zuko and Katara’s heads. 

So, what now? She was here. Zuko was here. 

The only thing was that watching Zuko hold the burdens of his pain was too much for Katara. She took a couple of brave steps to close the gap before she knelt in front of him, holding eye contact the whole time.

He shifted awkwardly in his seat. He couldn’t read her. But, Zuko didn’t flinch at her proximity. Hard eyes flickered to Katara’s lips.

Katara raised a handful of water and pressed it to his cheek.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Zuko muttered. 

“I am.”

“Please understand…”

She didn’t care about the implications that came with Zuko’s miraculous recovery. 

“Oh, I understand,” she growled. “I understand completely. What I don’t understand is that you didn’t trust me to understand.”

He sunk into himself. Zuko opened his mouth and closed it. “I couldn’t leave my men in good conscience.”

Katara pressed harder, making him wince. She didn’t let him escape. “You didn’t have to do it like that, though. All those things you said… they were lies right?”

“Yes.”

“I could have helped you, you know. We all could have helped you. Instead, you ran off to do it alone, and you got hurt. It looks like they beat you senseless. You don’t have to be alone all the time, Zuko.”

His breath hitched and his calloused hand gripped her elbow. Katara waivered for a moment but forced her eyes on the task at hand. “I know you can handle anything… but, I didn’t want to risk it. I couldn’t have been able to watch.”

“So, you protected me at the expense of yourself. I don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry.”

It was criminal how at ease she felt in his presence. They had an understanding. Maybe things were going to be okay.

“Don’t be sorry.” She gave him a weak smile. “You didn’t know.”

“I wish I did.”

They just sat there. Zuko’s eyes washed over Katara as she mended the broken skin. She wasn’t about to fall into his trap. She was going to look him in the eyes and things were going to get… warm. 

His fingers trailed from her elbow to the scar of the snake bite. “I’ve been meaning to ask, you were bending people’s bodies, right?”

Katara was taken aback but the words came out quickly. “The blood.”

He just nodded. “It’s incredible.”

“It’s evil.”

“Not from where I’m sitting.”

Katara swallowed thickly and leaned back to inspect her work. “There you are,” she whispered. “Good as new.”

He tilted his head to grin at her, thankful eyes hiding behind shaggy hair. It was obvious that he had been on his own for some time. Under the dirt and blood, a visible shadow covered his jawline. The poor guy didn’t even have time to shave. 

_ “You’re beautiful.” _

Katara’s muscles tightened as she became extremely aware of Zuko’s touch. He was staring at her with that same expression from the time she was bitten by that snake. It was too late when she realized she was trapped in the den of the beast. Hypnotic, that’s what this was. Was he tempting her?

Never in Katara’s life did she expect herself to be seduced by Zuko at any point. Who knew if he even knew what he was doing, but he was looking at her with the right kind of heat that made her insides mushy. Attraction was one thing, but this dangerous game was another. 

The worst part was that Katara wanted to give in despite how angry she was. She wanted to feel the ridges of muscle near his ribs. She wanted to know if he was squirming as much as she was. She wanted to hold that handsome face of his in her hands and claim every spot of it. Katara wanted him, all of him.

“You’re probably tired,” Katara mustered out before leaning away. 

It was safer this way. 

“I’m not tired.”

“You don’t look like you’ve been sleeping much.”

“Neither do you.”

Katara swallowed thickly as her eyes watched the muscles of his neck move. “It was easier to sleep when I knew you were near.”

“You don’t have to go,” Zuko told her. He inched forward and she inched back. 

“I…” She started a sentence without knowing what to say. Katara had already found the safety of the door and tripped trying to open it. If Zuko was laughing, he was doing a good job concealing it. “I think Sokka wanted to talk to me about s-something boring like swords and stuff. It’s really nothing, but he asked for me. Yes…” Katara was rambling now. “Boring stuff.”

Zuko smiled. “Goodnight, Katara.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion! Both Zuko and Katara are a bunch of messes, so did you expect anything else? Things are going to speed up at lot in the next few chapters. I hope you're hype for that. Don't get too cozy.
> 
> Minor thing: School is going to start soonish, so I figured I'd warn everyone. I don't abandon things, so please don't worry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Peace out


	25. Lack of Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turn around.”  
> “I don’t think I want to.”  
> “Are you sure about that?”  
> “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ Chapter Twenty-Five _

_ Lack of Judgment _

“Thank you for coming to listen to me. Have you been able to figure out Zolin’s drawings and plans?”

Sokka crossed his arms. “Hardly. Teo, Haru, Katara, and I have been trying to figure it out all night.” He looked it. Dull eyes watched Zuko as the prince sided with Mai and Ty Lee. It was strange for the outsiders to wish to speak with the group, but Aang was willing to hear them out. 

“It’s a weapon,” Toph deducted. 

“Yeah, we know that.”

Katara, who had been so frazzled by Zuko, had stayed up as late as she could with Sokka. Maybe some research would ease her mind. And, it did for a while until Mai rounded them up to talk to Zuko. “What do you want to talk about, Zuko?”

“I want to apologize.”

That got the attention of the group. They waited in anticipation for what he would say. Katara nervously glanced at Aang. His reaction would control the conversation. Aang was reasonable, almost to a fault. If she knew anything about Aang, he would want to hear Zuko out. 

Zuko still had yet to continue.

“I was misguided… I thought that by bringing the Avatar to my father, that I would be welcomed back. But, I learned that I am a means to an end to my father. My sister and I have already been replaced by Zolin. I shouldn’t have expected anything from him after… what he did to me.”

“If you want to end this war, you have to stop Zolin.”

“We aren’t afraid of Zolin,” Sokka explained. 

“You should be,” Zuko responded. He hoped that his weariness would convince them. “I’ve seen what his contraption can do. He calls it Agni’s Ray. I don’t really understand it, but it was a beam of light that completely incinerated a man in half. I saw it, and I don’t think I could ever forget it.

“I know I’ve done terrible things to you all. But, you have to trust me. You don’t have time to be passive because Zolin is planning terrible things.”

“Like what?” Suki asked.

“I… I don’t know, but why would you have a weapon like that?”

Katara glanced up from Zuko to Mai. She was staring at her. An unsettling chill ran up her spine. What was that about? The strangest part was that Mai was aware that she had been seen and refused to back down. Katara felt like every single secret was being forcibly ripped from her eyes as she quickly turned away. Mai knew something.

“It seems like you want to propose something,” said Sokka, his patience wearing a little thin. 

“You have to promise to let me finish what I say completely. It’s going to sound crazy.”

Aang nodded his head. “We promise.”

“The whole reason I was able to escape the stronghold was because of an old and trusted friend. I would have died there. One of the last things he told me was that there was someone who could handle Zolin better than anyone else: Azula.”

“No!” Katara erupted. “No way!”

“Let me finish!”

Katara sunk into herself with a heavy scowl. It was one thing for Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee to join them. It was a completely different situation for Azula to be given an inkling of forgiveness. She  _ killed _ Aang.

Ty Lee watched her with unassuming eyes. She was plotting something too. 

Zuko continued. “Azula has been imprisoned at Boiling Rock for some time. If I know anything about her, Azula holds a grudge. Who was the man who caused her to lose it? Zolin. Who was the man who got her locked up? Zolin.”

“She’s crazy,” Sokka said offhandedly. “You didn’t forget that, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Mai told them. “Azula is unhinged, but would you rather have that kind of person on your side or against you?”

“I don’t like this,” Katara growled, stepping towards the trio. “You think we’d just roll over and let a war criminal just prance her way in here? Wrong! I won’t let Azula get within eye-sight of Aang. She’ll try and kill him again.”

“Watch who you call a war criminal,” Ty Lee sang, wagging her finger in Katara’s direction. “If the tables were turned, you’d be just as bad as us. But, that’s all angry, silly talk. We get that Azula is a big meanie. You’d have to be such a good person to do so. Like, no person could truly be that forgiving.”

That was her game, and it was brilliant. The pink-clad sunray of a person was either a manipulative mastermind or completely oblivious. One would think that Ty Lee would pick up some tricks from Azula. 

Aang could never refuse. Ty Lee jabbed right at his ego. He’s defensive about his culture, and Ty Lee exposed it.

“Is she in distress?” Aang asked quietly.

Mai coldly remarked, “Well, she is in the most secure prison in the world. It’s quite well known for its cruel practices.”

Aang looked lost. Katara remembered that he was just a kid. He felt guilty for things. “As long as Azula doesn’t go around hurting people, I think we should rescue her.”

“Aang?!” Katara shouted. 

“What?! I can’t make my own decisions?!”

Katara backed off. She tilted her head down and pointed an angry finger at him. “You just want to forgive her and make yourself feel better.”

“Why would you say that? Maybe I just want to end this war as soon as possible.”

“Okay, okay,” Suki interjected. “This is strictly business. No one is forgetting about how terrible Azula is. It’s just a sacrifice we have to make for the moment. I highly doubt that Azula can get through all of us.”

Aang gave Katara a smug, arms-crossed look that pissed her off. “See,” he drawled.

“Fine, do whatever you want.” She turned to Zuko. “So, what’s your great plan to get us into Boiling Rock?”

Mai stepped up, blocking her view from Zuko. “There is no we. It’s going to be Zuko, Ty Lee, and me. If Azula sees you, she’ll freak out. The thing about Boiling Rock is… my Uncle runs the place. News travels slowly there. To nullify the fact that we are fugitives of the nation, we sent a letter to my Uncle explaining the ‘new’ situation.”

“How would that possibly work?” asked Suki.

“Ty Lee is pretty good at forging. We used to do it all the time with Azula. Do you really think we had the authorization to do half the things we did? Absolutely not. Send a nearly perfectly forged document on a Fire Nation messenger hawk like Red and show up like we belong there? They won’t know what hit them.”

Katara didn’t like the idea. It seemed reckless, but she was feeling the burn of Aang’s narrowing resentment too much to think about anything else. She was afraid that Aang was starting to see her for what she was. That layer of pink was vanishing too quickly. Katara was a killer.

She had to end this twist in their relationship quickly or it would be ruined forever.

“And, how are you going to get there?”

“Give us that war balloon? We know you stole a bunch from the stronghold,” Ty Lee explained. “Zuko can fly them. Anything Fire Nation will do.” She waited for effect. “And… we already sent the letter. If we don’t show up, they’ll assume something happened. You don’t want that. All you have to do is make camp outside the stronghold in the mountains. Be ready because we’re going to attack right as we get Azula. Look for a flare.”

Sokka rubbed his eyes closed. “Uh, it really seems like we can’t refuse.”

“You can’t refuse,” Zuko mumbled. “You don’t have time for it.”

“What if you don’t return?” Katara asked.

It was a question for all of them, but it was primarily directed at Zuko. He opened his mouth and Katara watched expectantly as his eyes cleared up. It was hard to focus on anything else when he looked at her like that.

It was another test. 

“There is a very real possibility that things will go wrong,” Mai spoke over him. “If that happens, three birds with one stone. You’ll be rid of us.”

“I don’t want that,” Katara confessed.

“Katara,” Sokka thickly said with annoyance.

“I don’t want that either,” Toph joined in, tripping up Sokka in the process. 

Mai smiled slowly. “Well, I’m honored to have your support. We need to move out as soon as possible, so if you’re going to help us, lead us to the balloons.”

* * *

“Do you think this will work?” Ty Lee dangled her legs over the side of the hot air balloon. It was dusty from lack of use, but it would be good enough. 

The trio expected a lot of hesitation. It would not be easy for the Avatar to accept the possibility that Azula could be helpful. It was a shot in the dark really, but Zuko would have regretted it for the rest of his life if he didn’t go. He really couldn’t have another regret. Zuko was going whether he had permission or not. 

Regrets were too heavy on Zuko. It was bad enough with his shaky reunion with Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee. Despite being forgiven, Zuko couldn’t help but feel awkward.

“It’s better to not dwell on whether we think it’s going to work. We need to work on our course of action.”

“Mai and I will be fine. We can improvise.”

“Improvisation is not going to fly,” Zuko groaned, tightening a knot from the ground.

Mai had returned from changing into nicer clothes. Not her usual level, but good enough. They were leaving as soon as Zuko was done with the routine checks. “How do you think we snuck into Ba Sing Se? Azula would have you know that it was a carefully calibrated plan, but at its core it was improvisation. You’re the one I’m worried about.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep talking to a minimum.”

“You’re not bad at talking Zuko,” Ty Lee said to try to cheer him up. “Nope. Not one bit.”

“You don’t need to lie to me. It’s not like it’s a secret. I’ll just do what I always do.”

Mai cocked her head. “And, what’s that?”

He didn’t respond which made Ty Lee giggle. 

“Oh, look!” Ty Lee chimed out. “Katara’s heading over here.”

Zuko immediately tensed up. He didn’t know why, but a sense of dread filled him. Something bad was going to happen. Zuko knew that leaving Katara behind after just returning was a low blow. Katara had to have been pissed by that. She was already mad at him, sparing a few words and leaving a lot of distance between them. 

When he slowly turned around, Katara was already bounding towards him with rigid posture and steam coming from her ears. Zuko wanted to take a step back, but he was already pressed against the hull. A shiver racked his shoulders. 

“H-Hey Katara,” Zuko weakly greeted.

She paused in front of him. Katara’s whole face was red with all the words she was going to lash at him. He thought it might be rude to think that she looked like a hungry bear, but it was the truth.

Katara took two steps forward.

One back.

Something bad was definitely going to happen. A water whip? Would she freeze him?

To say that everyone was waiting for Katara to do something was a bit of an understatement. The air actually felt chilly, and it had nothing to do with the heavy autumn air. 

Katara held his gaze. Was she waiting for him to do something?

“Katara?”

Before another word could cross his lips, Katara stormed to him. Zuko blinked and missed it all. Hands grabbed the hair behind his ears, and his mouth clicked against hers in a painful kiss. 

As the sting of his lips turned into the realization that Katara was  _ kissing him,  _ she pulled away from him. A hand raised to her mouth as the red on her face spread. Zuko probably looked as stupid as the thoughts in his head right now. 

Mai and Ty Lee were going to be relentless now. 

He didn’t care.

Katara turned to make a retreat, but Zuko grabbed her wrist. 

“Turn around.”

“I don’t think I want to.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“No.”

A squeal caused them to snap back into reality. It seemed like Ty Lee couldn’t hold it in.

Zuko let her wrist go as mortification tightened in his chest. Katara marched awkwardly away, but before she left, she glanced over her shoulder.

Just a tiny smile.

“Oh, did I ruin that? No! Go back to the way you were!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. I double hope you're excited for Azula's little moment. It's been a lot of build-up.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who keeps on supporting me! It means a lot!
> 
> Peace


	26. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio had gone through more than Zuko would ever know. Once he was gone, things started to be messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ Chapter Twenty-Six _

_ The Past _

Zuko had a problem with altitude. He was a navy man, not a pilot of an air balloon. The controls weren’t hard, but the heights were. 

Mai and Ty Lee were unfazed as usual. The pair was indestructible together. If anything, Zuko was worried that he would hold them back. 

Azula was known to be the mastermind behind all their schemes, but Mai and Ty Lee were the hidden conspirators. To understate their talents was a mistake. Zuko had them at their most terrifying. The fact that they could match Azula’s intensity was incredible. It was no wonder why Zuko never fit in with them. 

“Zuko, what’s wrong?”

It was Ty Lee. In all of his internal thought, Zuko had neglected to notice that Ty Lee’s big eyes were directed towards him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Your aura is all dark. For someone who used to present a vibrant color all the time, this is concerning.”

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ty Lee’s aura talk was not his type of conversation. “Does it matter? It’s probably because I’m anxious to see my slightly-estranged sister in prison for the first time in two years.”

“At least Azula liked my intuition on auras,” she pouted. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“No,” Mai joined in. “It’s true. Blood red, isn’t that right?”

“See, Mai pays attention.”

Zuko grumbled to himself before responding. “I’m sorry. You’re right. This plan needs to work out. If it doesn’t, then we could very well be dead.”

Mai smirked at him. A very chilling smirk indeed. That was the one thing about their relationship that never quite worked out. He had trouble understanding her mind. It was just another thing that Azula was better at. She always knew Mai was going to be mad at him before it had slapped him in the face. 

“If we die, we die. It’s a better fate than whatever’s going to happen to us at the end of this war.” Mai played with the tip of her knife before spinning it on her fingers. “Think about it. If the Avatar wins, we will still be war criminals. All that mushy talk about forgiveness and rainbows is just that. Talk. The moment the Fire Lord loses, we will be shipped off to the nearest prison because we had the misfortune of being born on the wrong side. And, because the Avatar has no understanding of the world, we will be kept alive to be reminded of our sins only to ultimately go crazy. It’s cruel. 

“On the other side, if the Avatar fails, we will be turned into pariahs. The harshest capital punishments will be reserved for us. Ty Lee and I will perish immediately, but you and Azula will stay alive. Your pure blood will save you, but that’s all you’ll be. You and Azula will be ‘breeding fodder’ like some common livestock. That’s all you’ll be. Your children won’t belong to you, they’ll belong to your father, and you’ll stay on house arrest only to be remembered as the faulty children of the Fire Lord. Neither one of you will become the ruler.”

Zuko felt a chill down his spine. As horrifying as that sounded, Mai was completely correct. This wasn’t the first time in history that the Fire Nation, or a nation in general, has gone against the Avatar. 

“It seems you’ve had a long time to think about this. If you’re so certain that our lives are going to be horrible, then why bother?” Zuko asked.

“Good question. The only reason I’m helping out the Avatar is because he and Toph freed us from prison. If Azula showed up instead, we probably would have gone with her. But, I must admit the Avatar’s friends are more fun than Azula.”

Ty Lee laughed. “It’s going to be weird to see Azula interact with them.”

The trio had gone through more than Zuko would ever know. Once he was gone, things started to be messy. Azula, who had always been the paragon of the family, was crumbling under the stress and higher expectations of her father. If he had asked her to learn to fly, no one would have been surprised by it. 

“A while ago,” Zuko muttered. “Azula sent me something weird.”

“Oh, like what,” Ty Lee pried.

He shook his head. “No, not like that. She sent me a letter. Well, not a letter, more like a couple of words. ‘Turtle ducks always quack louder before the storm.’ It’s a code of sorts.” Zuko’s eyes got wide, terrified. “It was a cry for help, and I ignored it. I dwell on it so much that sometimes I get nightmares about it. What happened back then?”

The girls glanced at each other, openly perturbed by Zuko’s words. It was serious if Azula was asking Zuko for help. 

“When you left, things went back to normal for a bit,” Ty Lee explained.

Mai added in, “Some of us took it harder than others.”

“Azula was probably in the best shape she had ever been in. The Avatar was dead, the world was ours… You know. But, then, he wasn’t dead. All the celebration stopped. Azula, of course, was to fault for it. Nothing physically changed, but Azula was hiding away more often. She had been publicly embarrassed by the Fire Lord, and the court wasn’t helping in the process. In her absence, Zolin rose to power.”

Ty Lee paused for a moment. Being the friend of Azula gave her many immunities, but Azula’s fall from grace affected them just as much as it affected her. 

“It was hard to save Azula’s reputation once Zolin weaseled his way in. I tried my best, but no one would listen. They considered Zolin to be the lesser of two evils. As for Azula, her small stint as Fire Lord was the final straw. She was given everything she ever wanted, only for the Fire Lord to return and take it all away. I remember how he yelled at Azula when he returned from the Earth Kingdom. I thought someone was going to die.”

“She wasn’t the same after that,” Mai explained. “I bet that’s when she sent the letter or at least pondered it. Everyone was her enemy, but Zolin was the puppet master whispering in the Fire Lord’s ear. There was nothing we could do since Zolin was a member of the council and we were not. Azula lasted a long time deteriorating like that before we made the mistake to talk to one of the servants. In my opinion, asking if she was eating was a completely warranted question, but to Azula, we were sharing secrets. So, prison was the only opinion for us.”

“At least it wasn’t Boiling Rock,” Ty Lee piped up. “At the Southern Air Temple, we were at least treated halfway decent. Maybe a little less than that.”

“Ty Lee,” Mai scolded. “It smelled like dead people.”

“Yeah, but you get used to it.” She shrugged. “At some point, Azula stabbed the Fire Lord’s eye out and got imprisoned.”

Zuko tried to soak it all in. While he was busy moping around, pretending like all his struggles were so incapacitating. At least, his father never liked him. He didn’t have to play the games that Azula did. 

“Did I fail her?” Zuko asked.

“No,” Mai assured. “She failed herself.”

* * *

They were close. Landing on Boiling Rock would be easy. What wouldn’t be easy was keeping up the charade. They all looked as they would if none of this happened. Zolin’s idea of dressing Zuko in his best clothes only to beat him to a pulp actually had a plus side. The only thing missing was his headpiece.

“They see us,” Mai explained. “My Uncle will no doubt wish to speak with me. You two go find Azula, and I’ll distract him. We can get in and out pretty fast if we’re efficient.”

Zuko found ease in the idea of landing. There had to be few exchanges. The more people asking questions, the more likely for someone to crack.

“Oh, this is so exciting. It’s like the good old days,” Ty Lee gushed. She ran up to Zuko and gave him a big pat on the back. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to join us in Ba Sing Se. You would have loved it.”

“I don’t think I would have.”

“Oh, right. Your girlfriend was on the other side.”

“Girlfriend?!”

Mai waved a hand. “You know, the pretty waterbender. The one that kissed you. That was no fluke, Zuko.”

Zuko made a strangled nose. He was surprised that it had taken them so long to mention it. The blush was impossible to hide, so he did nothing to do so. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Smart,” Mai remarked. “I’m pretty sure the Avatar called dibs.”

“He can’t call dibs! Katara’s the one who kissed  _ me _ !”

Mai had humor in her eyes. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with more drama than necessary. “You don’t have to be so defensive all the time. Coming from someone like me, pretending that you don’t care about someone only hurts your relationship. I think we both know what happens when you bottle up your feelings for someone. You only have a little time before the war ends, and you’re in trouble.”

“I hate that you’ve become so insightful.”

“Prison does that to a person.”

“They’re waving at us,” Ty Lee told them. “Hurry wave back.”

“I can’t. I’m steering.”

“I can’t. It would alert them that something is different.”

Ty Lee puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before greeting the guards with a little too much enthusiasm. 

They landed a little shaky. Zuko was no pilot. The guards were lined up to greet the trio with the Warden and the very end. It had been a long time since Zuko had to look princely. He hoped that he hadn’t missed a beat in his entrance. 

Azula was here somewhere and wasn’t going to be happy to see them. 

The Warden stepped up and bowed. “Your Highness, dear niece, and Ty Lee, welcome to Boiling Rock Prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One would think that I would have ample time to write during a snowstorm, but that just wasn't the case.
> 
> I feel like the trio really needed a backstory catch-up. The gaang didn't really ask questions, but of course, Zuko would so it made sense to me. Next up, we are going to get some Azula craziness. She's my favorite character. I always identify with the villains and always think the main character is annoying. It's a curse.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe out there!
> 
> Peace out


	27. A Notorious Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the warden could say another word, Mai cut off his view. An oozing smirk played at the corner of her lips. Her uncle was a smart man, but he was a fool at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ Chapter Twenty-Seven _

_ A Notorious Prisoner _

“It’s been a long time, Uncle,” Mai said coolly. 

Zuko did his best to seem unaffected, which was quite good. He was once a snobby prince, so the role would not be too difficult. The guards all dispersed, leaving the warden and the trio to stare at each other. 

The air smelled like sulfur. It was obvious that the place was over capacity. The grime of wear and tear was starting to set in. Too many enemies of the nation caused for a prison in disarray. 

“I wish you would have given me shorter notice. I’ve hardly the time to tidy up this place to your approval.”

Zuko kept his chin raised. “It will do for now.”

The warden looked strangled for a moment, before calming. The man had always been anal about his work and even more anal about pleasing the royalty. Even Zuko, the oddity in the family, earned the man’s complete loyalty. 

“I must say, having Her Highness as a prisoner has been the greatest honor. I knew the Fire Lord would come around.” The warden started to ramble. “When she arrived here, I thought it was a mistake. But, once I heard the news, I condemned her immediately. I was afraid that the royal line was finished.” He paused. “May I ask, You Highness? Many nasty rumors about you circled. I never believed them for a second, but how were you able to clear your name under such horrible claims such as treason?”

Zuko blinked. “It was a big misunderstanding.”

“A big misunderstanding, indeed.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I expect you would want to see Her Highness. Yes?”

“Would we?!” Ty Lee exclaimed.

“Yes, we would,” Mai finished.

“Allow me to lead the way.”

“That’s not necessary,” Mai cut off. The warden froze in his place at Mai’s casual conversation. “Zuko and Ty Lee know their way around the prison.”

“But—”

“Uncle, I wish to catch up.”

He couldn’t argue there. Mai, ever the quiet one, never offered her uncle such pleasantries. Still, it was uncharacteristic. The warden watched as Zuko and Ty Lee wandered into the prison. 

Before the warden could say another word, Mai cut off his view. An oozing smirk played at the corner of her lips. Her uncle was a smart man, but he was a fool at the end of the day. His dedication to family was at the top of his priorities.

“It pleases me to see that your relationship with the prince has been saved,” the warden started. “I know your father will be ecstatic. It is a most advantageous match for our family. It will push our family to be favored by the Fire Lord and court, even  _ if _ His Highness is without honor.”

“I wasn’t aware that he’d lost it.”

The warden grinned and walked toward the edge of the cliff. He pointed to the steaming sulfuric water. “My domain is not beautiful. I was not gifted the rich lands that other noblemen are granted. Even my brother was given a governorship in the Earth Kingdom, not an ideal place. Our family takes the unwanted scraps. We turn filth into gold.”

“Are you saying that Zuko is filth?”

“I’m not, other people are.”

Mai paused for a moment. “You should watch what you say. One wrong word and I’ll be out of his favor. What if Zuko chooses someone else other than me?”

The warden seemed taken aback. That one moment of honesty was too telling. He was digging to see what Mai meant by that, but in the end, he backed off. 

“I’m surprised to see everyone’s names being cleared so easily. You and Ty Lee, I understand. That was a fluke from an insane person. Zuko? I can swallow that. But, Azula? And, why are you the ones being sent to retrieve her? I would think that you would be the first people to tear her apart.”

The air thickened.

“Isn’t that the best reason to send us? We won’t be manipulated because we know how terrible she is.”

“Yes…” 

The warden wasn’t convinced. Mai didn’t want to drown him in words. That would be the greatest mistake of all of them. The warden didn’t need or expect pretty words from Mai. 

“I won’t pretend to understand the Fire Lord.”

“That’s the thing about the Fire Lord. We could never hope to understand him.” He caught her gaze.

They stared for a good moment.

“Of course.”

The warden shifted on his feet. His eyes sparkled like a cat. “I simply can’t get over the fact that Her Highness is being freed. I was so surprised that I sent a letter to His Majesty right after receiving it. I should have gotten a response, but instead, you are here. It’s all too bizarre… One would suspect foul play.” He grinned. “After all that’s the only reason Her Highness would be freed by her friends.”

Before the warden could slither away, Mai twisted her wrist to fling a knife. It grazed his cheek and a thick drop of blood oozed from the site. 

“One move or noise and the next one is going in your eye, uncle or not.”

* * *

“This place is so depressing.”

“Well, it’s a prison, so…”

Ty Lee puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. “Just because it’s a prison doesn’t mean it has to be depressing. I mean, look at them. Those who haven’t given up already are rare. Don’t you believe in reformation?”

“Well,” Zuko stammered. “Yes.”

“This is not the environment for reformation. If anything, it just makes people more bitter.”

She was right, of course. What little light that seeped through the cracks was faded and dull. Those in the heavy security cells were immersed in darkness. Anyone would go crazy in that condition. Even the guards looked like ghosts. The long-term effects of the war were seen clearly here. The guards were tired and scarcely fed. The bulk of the food produced was going overseas and the scraps went to the people and the prisoners. 

“Something tells me that this place is making people more than bitter.”

As they traveled deeper into the heart of the prison where the high-security prisoners stayed, the wicks on the lamps grew thinner and shorter, making the hallways just dark enough for eye strain. The guards were becoming harder to find, but those in this area openly stared at the pair. Zuko attempted to avoid their eye contact. It was like they were transported somewhere else. If Zuko didn’t know what they were above surface level, he would have believed that they were underground. 

Around the corner of the end of the hall stood a lone guard. He stood stiffly outside a solid door with only a tiny window to allow light. The guard was young, maybe a little younger than Katara or Azula. Under the pitiful fuzz on his cheeks was a little bit of baby fat that hadn’t left with age. 

“Prince Zuko?” he questioned.

“I’m here under the order of His Majesty, Fire Lord Ozai. Azula is being released.”

The young guard’s wide eyes were easy to convince. If the guard hadn’t been built broader than Zuko, then the prince would have taken the keys by force. He and Ty Lee waited in anticipation for the guard to act. 

“What will happen to Azula?”

Other than the surprising casualty of his question, Zuko found it completely warranted. “That doesn’t concern you.”

“I believe it does,” he said in a fit of mock bravery.

Zuko grabbed him by the shoulders, ready to knock him out against the wall. Before the rough blow against stone, Ty Lee swept in and knocked him out first with rapid precision. 

The guard slumped in Zuko’s arms and was put down gently. 

“Your plan would have caused alarm,” she explained. “Though, I don’t see the point in knocking a cute guard out.”

Zuko and fished the keys from the guard’s waist. “Think of it as a safety measure for the guard. If we leave him intact, they will suspect that he had something to do with Azula’s escape once they realize the Fire Lord didn’t order this. He’ll thank us one day.”

The anxiety of seeing Azula didn’t kick into overdrive until Zuko twisted the key and opened the cell. Zuko had to light a fire in his palm to find Azula. She was curled in a corner. It was a position that no one had ever seen her in. 

“Is she breathing?” Ty Lee asked. 

He crawled over to her. Bandages rolled up her arm, barely hiding the brown splotches of dried blood twisting up her arms. A tentative hand reached out to her. It suspended. Zuko wasn’t sure if he was breathing. 

Azula lashed a blue-flamed hand out, attempting to swipe Zuko in the face. He caught it with his hand and immediately noticed the bluish-yellow swollen fingers under the bandages. Her arm was thin. It lacked the strong muscle that came with rigorous trainer day after day. 

“Now, isn’t this a surprise, Zuzu?” A thick cough rattled her ribcage. 

“What happened to you?”

She didn’t answer immediately. Instead, her eyes flickered to Ty Lee. They lasted for a moment longer than usual. She was probably questioning whether or not this was a fever dream or not. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Azula mumbled. “But, it doesn’t matter, does it? I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams that Father would forgive you after treason.”

“You heard about that?”

She turned away. “Unfortunately. You certainly got his attention like you always wanted.”

Zuko scowled but remembered to keep his calm. Even in her condition, Azula would always try to rile him up. 

“Get up. We’re getting you out of here.”

Azula mustered a laugh. “You’re a horrible liar, Zuzu. You think I’m dumb enough to go with you?”

“He’s not lying,” Ty Lee corrected. Her voice seemed distant. It was obvious that there was a lot of unresolved tension between the two. In classic Azula fashion, she was going to ignore it, but Ty Lee seemed to shyly reach out. “He’s not.”

“What does Father want to do with me? Public execution? Was he too scared to get me himself?”

“We aren’t taking you to the Fire Lord,” Ty Lee explained. “Do you want revenge or not?”

Recognition registered on Azula’s face. A sickenly dark grin marked with blotched lips spread across her face. This was everything she wanted. “Don’t tell me… Goody two-shoes Zuzu has become a rebel? What dishonor.” If they were her means of escape, then Azula could play nice for the time being. It’s all about self-preservation.

“I’m still not as dishonorable as you.”

Azula rolled her eyes, almost reminiscent of what she used to be. Zuko helped her up, but let go of her once she was on her tittering feet.

“Do I look like I’m strong enough to walk on my own?” Azula snarked. 

Zuko turned back to her. “If you’re well enough to be sarcastic, then you’re well enough to walk.”

“Zuzu, I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’ve got one foot in the grave.”

Ty Lee swooped in and held Azula up. She was staggeringly light. Sharp bone pressed against her side. They slowly walked out of the cell, but with a brisk step. 

Azula craned her neck back at the cell to see the guard leaning against the wall, peacefully knocked out. She smirked. “I knew you’d be the one to get me out of here, Kainoa.”

* * *

Mai and the warden stood in a silent standoff for some time. The warden’s once pompous face twisted into a sour expression. 

“I would have never expected one of my own family to betray the Fire Lord.”

“No talking.”

The warden sighed. A knife was hidden under her sleeves. If the warden so much as twitched, a dagger would go right in his throat. 

Zuko and Ty Lee rounded the corner with a half-walking Azula wrapped in Ty Lee’s arms. The warden wisely held his tongue. There wasn’t much he could do as Azula smugly passed him, entering the balloon with Mai following. 

“G-Get them! They’re escaping with Princess Azula!”

All the guards in the vicinity snapped their necks and ran towards the balloon. 

“I told you to stay quiet.”

Mai plunged a knife deep into the soft of her uncle’s shoulder. She was bluffing with the whole ‘knife in the throat thing’, that knife was going to do some real damage. He teetered back, yelping in pain. A weak burst of blue fire came from Azula, sending the warden flying backward.

She tried to attack the oncoming guards, but Zuko jerked the balloon to a start. Azula lost her balance and nearly blew up the balloon. Once stable, Azula slowly charged up to strike lightning at them.

“Die!”

But, the familiar tingle of lightning never came. Ty Lee had nullified her as she fell to the floor with a thud. She tried to breathe some fire, but her guts were clenching in pain from her wounds. Oh, well. She was free.

And that was a reason to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about stormtrooper guards, though I doubt that anyone would care in a depressing place like that. There is going to be one chapter of breathing before shit goes down at the stronghold. Shit's going to be exciting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going for the intense suspense of being in a giant lie over action. That's for later chapters. 
> 
> Peace out


End file.
